


Death, Meet Skeletons

by ThatWeirdOne



Category: Undertale
Genre: Badass Reader, Bara Sans, Cussing, Echo tongues, F/M, Flirty Skele Bois, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Greek gods, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Hades is a bitch, Lost Memory, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is death, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, monster racism, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdOne/pseuds/ThatWeirdOne
Summary: Your names is (y/n), but that’s not your only name. You're also known as the Grim Reaper, Death, and much much more.You don’t want to get attached to anyone, they’ll just die. Then you will be left alone once more with regret as your only companion. But, then you meet the skeletons, and your thoughts change. Maybe some company isn’t such a bad thing after all your not gonna develop feelings for them....Right?(currently re-editing every chapter)





	1. Meeting The Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overtime fucking sucks, especially when over time is two fucking weeks long! You’d think being the Grim Reaper would have it’s perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song used in this chapter is Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult hope you guy enjoyed

 You yawned stretching your tired arms into the air, your joints popping as you set down your scythe down with a dull thunk. The dark cloak around your shoulders fizzled out of existence disappearing into the underworld awaiting the next time you called upon it.

You glanced over to your mirror you watched as your bright yellow eyes faded into (e/c) signaling that your work was done, for now at least. Frowning you slipped the dirty black dress that covered your features off, throwing it into a forgotten corner. You hummed a dark and slightly depressing tune as you slipped on the comfiest pair of pajamas you owned, admiring the red strips that hugged your curves with amazing elegance.

 Flopping onto the messy bed you glanced across the room. Pictures from your favorite band littered the walls covering up the boring beige paint. Random bits of clothes were scattered about the room, including a pair of blue lace panties that were currently hanging from the computer. The window held a perfect view of the full moon outside, the swirling mist making the night a little more aesthetically pleasing.

‘ _I’ll clean this up when after I go to bed.’_ You vowed, knowing full well that wouldn’t happen.  
  
  A happy... if not a little tired smile erupted on your face excited to be home at last; it had been a _long_ couple of weeks with work and all that jazz. I mean how did Hades expect you to get “ _everything done_ _in a matter of days_ ,” you were one person for crying out loud!

 So what if he complained, he should come down here and do it himself if it really bothered him. You were  _trying_ to get everything done as fast as possible! It's just hard finding the eroding souls in a completely new place. Sighing you ran a hand through your unkempt hair and promised to an unknown god that you'd take a shower after a nice long nap.

 I mean the cave- ‘ _wait what did they call it?’_ You knew they had a name for it _‘The cave-ground? No that couldn't be it, that sounds kind of stupid. Oh ya! The underground that's what it was called!’ -_ was huge.

 Not to make matters worse, monsters turned to dust when they died. Freaking dust! How were you supposed to find their souls, when you couldn't even find a body to link them to? This was exhausting, to say the least. Every day for the past three weeks you had sneaked into the underground looking to souls. So far you had only found a few souls that needed your …aid. Not that you were complaining the less you had to work, the better.  
  
 You’d think that the Fucking Grim Reaper would have more freedoms, but no you were stuck working yourself _to death.-_ Heh, who said you weren’t funny?-  I mean you were... to most people at least, a myth so you should have been able to do anything you wanted. But, about a month ago monsters were considered myths too, and they were stuck under a magical barrier for centuries...  So maybe not the best analogy you could possibly think of.  
  
 The only reason that you and the others from the underworld hadn’t been dragged under the mountain with the monsters; was that you could look like humans if you wanted. Vampires always looked like humans. So they just stayed inside until it was night, and they could hunt for that month's snack. Or, if they were crafty they started ‘blood donation centers’ where good meaning people would give them blood to consume. Even the gorgons were able to hide the snakes that covered their heads with a type of illusory magic. The monsters, however, didn't have that option. They couldn’t change their appearance, so they had fallen to the human wrath.

  
 Wait, what was the topic before? Oh right your job well thankfully Hades understood that you needed to be careful, so he didn't punish you for “ _not meeting his time frame_ .” Well, he didn't punish you much. He just made you watch over the feeding of Cerberus which you didn't mind, Cerberus was just a lonely sweetheart. He was such an adorable twelve foot tall, three-headed puppy.  
  
 The more you thought the more your eyes drooped lower, and lower, pulling you closer to sleep. Quickly right before you fell asleep you pulled the covers over yourself in an attempt to warm your cold self up. Not that it worked, you would always be as cold as the grave.

Just perks of the job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Quick Skip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Light filtered through the open window, shining directly over your faces you shifted in the bed not wanting to get up. Yet, it your stomach appeared had other plans it grumbled and growled demanding food that instant, slowly your eyes opened a little in surrender. Yawning you pushed yourself up out of bed glancing over to clock it was 12:37, you had slept for about 12 hours. Great.  
  
 Sighing you climbed out of bed, marching over to the bathroom ‘ _Food can wait till I’m clean._ ’ You thought to yourself as you turned on the shower, ready to bask in the hot water. Walking back into the bedroom you grabbed a random outfit from your wardrobe, before snatching your phone from the bedside table. Smiling you Started your favorite playlist and stepped to the toasty warm shower.

 Your stomach, unhappy with the turn of events grumpily continued to growl. You just ignored it, you would get food but you didn’t want to smell like you had wrestled a zombie and lost when you went out. You might have been a Grim Reaper, but you had standards. They might have been low standards, but they were standards nonetheless.

 

 Besides you knew you didn’t  _have_ to eat, it was just your former humanity shining through. You would always try to eat as much as possible to look like a normal human but, you just didn’t see the appeal of eating three whole meals a day. No matter what your stomach wanted, your brain would always pull through and chose the sensible option.

 

 You sighed running the shampoo through your (h/c) hair, maybe if there was a food you could actually taste you would eat more. After you became the Grim Reaper you couldn’t taste a single thing. Something about human food not having enough magic for your tastebuds to absorb, maybe monsters would have something you could taste.

 

 Hades and the other gods had magical food for them to enjoy, but you wouldn’t dream of eating that stuff. You had seen what happens when non-gods eat it, and you didn’t what anybody cleaning you off of a ceiling anytime soon. You had left that little party earlier that you usually would, and you were used to seeing gruesome things. You’d hate to know what the others there had thought, given their jobs didn’t include death.

 

 Even though you couldn’t taste what you made, the humans you had over always said your food was amazing. You guessed that when you were alive you were a good cook too, not that you could remember much about being alive. Though you sposed that was for the best, you would always want to be alive if you still remembered, and there is no point in wanting what you can’t have.

 

You smiled, humming the tune of the song that was currently playing. However, with you, nothing ever stayed small, so within a few minutes you belting of the lyrics to one of the more ironic songs in your playlist.

 

**Come on baby… don’t fear the reaper**

**Baby take my hand… don’t fear the reaper**

**We’ll be able to fly… don’t fear the reaper**

**Baby, I’m your man…**

 

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la**

 

**Valentine is done**

**Here but now they’re gone**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Are together for eternity… Romeo and Juliet~**

 

 Your voice got louder and louder, vibrating off the white bathroom tiles until it got to the point where you could almost feel the vibration around you as you sang then end of the song, a silly smile on your face.

 

**They looked back and said goodbye… she became like they are**

**She had taken his hand… she became like they are**

**Come on baby... don’t fear the reaper**

 

 You laughed and stepped out of the shower grabbing the fluffy towel wrapping it around you as you dried off. You smiled didn’t waver as you threw on your clothes. Today was going to be a good day, you didn’t have any work, Hades had given you your paycheck, and the sun was shining. Nothing could stop you now, ‘ _Grrrrrruuuuumbbble!’_ Your stomach yowled, okay... nothing could stop you except your stomach.

 

 Rolling your eyes you slipped on a pair of combat boots and headed out to the garage. You threw open the door with a little smile, standing there was your bright red Kawasaki Z900RS. You didn’t love all the motorcycles you saw, but this one had called to you. With its sleek body and comfortable seat you would have to be an idiot to pass this one up, you smirked at the orange flames that cascaded down the side. You looked like a fucking badass when you were riding this thing.

 

 Quickly you grabbed your keys, helmet, backpack, and leather jacket wanting to start the ride as quickly as possible. You jammed the key inside the ignition and started down the small slope that was your driveway. A sense of giddiness washed over you as the purring beast underneath you began to speed up, you wanted to ignore the speed limit and go as fast as you could. Yet every time you were about to you would stop and slow down. You couldn’t- no wouldn’t was a better word for it -speed up no matter how much you wanted to.

 

 Shaking your head you pulled into the parking lot of your local grocery store and trying in vain to quickly find a spot place to park your motorcycle. You whipped off the helmet stuffing in your backpack and quickly jogged over to the door.

 

Grabbing in of the small baskets you made your way around the store, grabbing whatever you thought you might need for the next couple of weeks. An apple here, a can of soup there. Slowly but surely the basket filled to the brim with your favorite foods, well not that you really knew if you liked them. They could be the worst tasting things in the world and you would never know. You just liked them because of the way they looked you the texture that they were when you bit into them...

 

That was kinda sad now that you were thinking of it. Only liking something because of its texture. You sighed looking down the pasta aisle, you had mac and cheese last week so that was out of the question. You sighed picking up the two most appealing boxes ‘Ravioli’ and ‘Fettuccine.’ huh? What’s the difference? Does is one better quality? Uhhhhhhh…..? As you stood there questioning which one you should buy for a few seconds, not noticing the movement near the front of the aisle. Suddenly a large hand was placed on your shoulder, causing you to flinch.

 

 “OH, I’M SORRY LITTLE HUMAN DID I SCARE YOU?”

A screeching voice erupted right behind you, causing you to flinch again.

“ PAPYRUS, DON’T HURT THE HUMAN YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE THEY ARE!”

 Ok, ow! Why were these two yelling in your ear, you were two feet away from them? You turned about to ask them what they needed, then paused … they were fucking skeletons?!? The taller one that had a hand on your shoulder was wearing an outfit that looked strangely like armor and booty shorts paired with an orangey-red scarf... Wait a second were those  _painted basketballs_ on his shoulder? The smaller one also where armor but had basketball shorts instead of booty shorts. He also wore a bright blue bandanna that was right around his neck.

 

What the fucking hell? How were there skeletons standing in front of you? You paused, your racing mind coming to a screeching halt glancing from the two bickering skeletons. You knew they were real you felt one of them papyrus -was that his name?- touch you, so you couldn’t be dreaming. How could they be- _oh,_ okay now you feel so dumb. They were monsters, I mean why wouldn’t there be skeletal monsters, she had seen a few spider monsters when she was in the underground. So it made sense that there would be skeleton monsters. You took a deep breath and offered a genuine smile,

“Don’t worry you didn’t hurt me, I was just deep in thought. Is there  something you two need?”

Papyrus gave a relieved smile“ YES, I NEED YOUR HELP CHOOSING GREAT NOODLES FOR MY FAMASS SPAGHETTI!”

The smaller one bounced behind him, literal stars in his eyes. “ I THE AMAZING BLUEBERRY ALSO NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE, THERE IS SO MANY THINGS TO CHOOSE FROM!” 

_Awwww_ Blue was so cute! Your smile widened they were such cinnamon rolls. You nodded your head

“Okay, I can help you guys out.”

You walked over to the spaghetti noodles and took out the brand you always bought, presenting to the two of them

“ This one has a great texture and is a great price, so I would go with this and…” you clicked your tongue scanning the spaghetti sauce and picking out your favorite “ This sauce, it’s not a name brand. But, it tastes great all the same.”

You glanced back to them noticing for the first time their happy expressions. You pause about to ask them what was up when you were surrounded by skeletal arms. They were both giving you giant -and tight- hugs, you smiled hugging the two skeletons back.

 “ THANK YOU HUMAN!” Blueberry cried into your shoulder.

“ F-for what?” You stammered you weren’t used to people being close to you.

“ FOR BEING NICE AND NOT INSULTING US.” Papyrus said, his voice shaky.

“YOU’VE BEEN SO HELPFUL TOO!” Blueberry added. You felt your heart burst, someone was being mean to these little sweethearts! Was there no justice in the world, these two couldn’t hurt a fly. You put a comforting pat on both of them before separating with a smile.

“ I’m sorry you guys had to go through that, some people just pick on others because they are different and want to feel better about themselves.” You paused all of their attention was on you, “If I can give you some advice, don’t let it get to your head. They will only hurt you more.”

 They looked at each other before glancing at you, they smiled as they spoke at the same time

“YOU ARE SO WISE.”

 You chuckled “ Nah I’m not,” You glanced at Blueberry “ Um, didn’t you need something too?”

“ GASP! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT MY AMAZING TACOS! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME HUMAN!”  

 _‘Did he say gasp out loud?’_ Was your last thought before they began to drag you around the store, telling you story after story about the underground, the royal guard, and their brother's shenanigans. When you all finally made it to the checkout your feet ached, but you hadn't been this happy for a long time. So, it was a small price to pay.

 Walking up to the register you reached into your purse, pulling out the money as you continued your chatter with the cool skeletons.

"Are you to brothers?" you questioned. They both smiled

" NO BUT I WOULD NOT MIND HAVING A BROTHER THAT WASN"T SUCH A LAZY BONES!" commented Papyrus.

" ASWELL AS A BROTHER THAT DIDN'T TELL SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS EVERY FIVE SECONDS!"Added Blue

.“ So, if you aren’t brothers are you guys related?” Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw them stiffen, then look at each other before a quick.

“ W-WE ARE COUSINS.”  

 Shot out of blue’s mouth. You rose your eyebrow at the stuttering, but you didn’t say anything. They had a right to keep secrets, after all, you weren’t telling them about you being the Grim Reaper so you figured it was fair. You nodded like you believed the total lie, and saw them both visibly sigh. _Those cinnamon rolls_ you shook your head. Grabbing your bags you walked out with them.

 “CAN WE HELP YOU GET YOUR STUFF IN YOUR CAR LITTLE HUMAN?” Papyrus asked.

“ Nah, it’s cool I can put everything on my bike.”

Blueberry tilted his head to the side “ YOU DON’T HAVE A CAR?”

You smiled “Nope, I have something better.”

They both looked at you with visible confusion “BETTER THAN A CAR?” Asked papyrus

You smiled before jogging over to your motorcycle, they both looked at it with awe. The stars were back in Blue's eyes as he looked it up and down.  

 “ THAT'S AMAZING!”

You smiled graciously, “Thank you Blueberry.” You turned around and began to put your things in the bike, missing the bright teal blush that covered his face.

 After putting your things on your bike, you looked back at the skeletons and waved “ Well, see you later.”

You pulled on your helmet and started up the bike, but before you could drive away Blue yelled out

“WAIT!”

 You froze looking back at him as he jogged over to you.

“ WE FORGOT TO ASK YOUR NAME!”

You frowned thinking back to your conversation… yep, he was right you never gave them a name. With a smile, you extended your hand

“ My name is (y/n),” you winked “ Nice to meet you numbskulls.” Both of the skeletons groaned.

“ OUR BROTHERS HAVE CORRUPTED OUR NEW FRIEND,AND THEY HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET!” You chuckled at the pair, ‘ _it would be nice to keep in touch with them’_ you thought. You could give them your phone number, but they might not want it. Well if talking with them was even half as funny as being with them, it was worth a try.

 

 Blue smiled and turned around ready to leave, quickly you blurted out “Can I have your phone number?” Papyrus and Blue smiled and pulled out their phones, “SURE NEW FRIEND!” Papyrus yelled, “ OF COURSE MS.(Y/N)!” Blue called. You quickly swapped numbers then drove off, yelling farewells to your new friends as you drove out into the road.

 


	2. Everything is just normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cooking, cleaning, and your good and family friendly trip to the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I’m sorry this is just gunna be a filler chapter for y’all, but good news new skeletons for you to enjoy next chapter.

“FoR hAdEs’S LifE!!”

 You screamed narrowly avoiding the car that swerved towards you narrowly avoiding your bike. You glanced towards the truck that almost ran you over, oh he had the balls to flip  _you_ off! At least you were smart enough to drive in a straight line, even trained monkeys could do that! Could people not fucking drive straight today? You had almost been run over like seven different times on a short drive home!

 This must’ve been the universe's favorite sick joke to play with you, as soon as you got new fucking friends something has to come in and try to kill you. Normally you wouldn’t mind the dangers of life, -after all, why would  _death_ be worried about  _dying_ -but you had eggs in the back and you can’t afford to lose those. Losing your eggs would be a travesty, it would be a bigger tragedy than Romeo and Juliet. Because -and let's be honest here- eggs are freaking  _egg-_ pensive.~Insert _Ba Dum Tss_ and sitcom laugh tracks here.-  
  
 Okay, you knew you weren’t that funny. You were freaking hilarious! Laughing at your internal jokes and shaking your heads slowly you pulled up the driveway. Whipping off your helmet you blinked rapidly the glare of the midday sun bouncing off of stained glass temporarily blinding you for a few seconds. You smiled -being greeted by five stories of expensive interchanging black bricks and white stone dancing up the sides usually did make humans happy you supposed- but that wasn’t what made you smile, you were home. Your eyes flicked towards the bits of exposed limestone peeked out from around your garden, they had been chiseled to depict bits of human Greek mythology. As well as your past but most people didn’t need to know that little factoid. You opened the garage basking in the smell of gasoline, sawdust, and freshly cut wood. You didn't spend all day in your garage, but so times you felt like you should just so that you could smell that for a while. If you could bottle up that smell and sell it, to other motorcycle lovers like yourself, well let’s just say you’d have more money than you would ever need to have.

  
 You smiled, humming to yourself as you started the robotic task of putting the groceries into a sparsely filled pantry. Looking around the groceries you had bought you paused, before removing a can of tomato soup and a loaf of bread.

 ‘ _This will have to do_ ’ you rolled your eyes, ‘ _hopefully, this will fill me up to my stomach's content_ .’

 Turning on the stove you set a pan filled with the soup on top, letting the soup warm you turned to the bread. No matter what you did you wouldn’t be able to taste it, but you could make it smell amazing. That way you got even a fraction of the satisfaction that humans had when they ate. Cutting the bread in half you slowly began to butter the inside, adding a little garlic and rosemary. You placed it on the top of your hot skillet toasting the sides to a nice golden brown before filling them over and repeating.

 The savory smell of cooking filled the air, making your stomach twist and twirl with anticipation. You took a deep breath, wallowing the amazing smells around you. Even though you knew you would never be able to taste your food, you would always love to cook because it gave you a sense of purpose. Your entire job in life - or death rather- was to destroy, but when you were cooking you were creating. It was if you were bringing something entirely new into the world, even if you could never truly appreciate your hard work you would always be able to smile while cooking.  
  
 Looking into the soup pan you frowned, this was going to be bland as fuck unless you did something. You quickly walked over to your spice rack snatching a bit of thyme and basil from their post. Tasing them into the pot you slowly began to stir wanting the spices to be evenly distributed for every bite. Grabbing a clean spoon from the dishwasher you dipped your spoon into the soup taking a big sniff. It smells good enough but it wasn’t up to your standards. You opened your mouth sipping the soup from the spoon.

… Something wasn’t right. Why wasn't there any taste? You had fucking school food that had more flavor than this slop. You couldn’t have cooked this, it had to have been that new unpromising cook. Was he trying to get himself fire because this would be a good way for him to end up fired if you had anything to say about it? If the king took a bite of this, it would mean off with your head… or worse the king would take away your cooking lesson permissions. You felt a growl bubble up your throat, you would not let that brat ruin your chances at chasing your dreams. Brandishing the wooden spoon you hollered at top of or lungs

 “ WILLIAM GET DOWN HERE AND LEARN HOW TO COOK!”

 You waited, one minute then two as you continued to make the meal adding whatever you could to improve the flavor. You took the soup off of the stove and placed it into a bowl. Opening the oven you took out the bread. Hoping with all your heart that the boy hadn’t- for his sake burnt the kings meal. You were about to yell up to William again when a _Ding_ interrupted you. You froze you had heard that bef-

  
  
  


**_W̶a̷i̶t̴ ̵t̷h̸i̶s̵ ̵i̵s̷n̵’̶t̴ ̶r̴e̷a̶l̷,̶W̷̢͖̺̖̣̜̪͒i̶̘̭̱̳̠͔̹͎͍͉̦̖̟̍́͋̔̈́̾͋͐̍̽͜͝l̷̨̲͈̖̈́͋̍͜l̸̢̗̤̠̑̍̀͗̓̽͐̑̍͒͘͝ï̶͔͔̙͔͚͈͉a̸̹̫̜̓͑̌̎̓̿̎̋̇͠m̶̡͓̮̠̮̺̆̌ ̵̳̤̑̓͌̿̊̿̔̀̑̈́̿̕͝i̶̡̙͕͇̱͋̃̈͠s̵͉̳͒̊̽̏͑̍͋̅̏̕ ̶̧̖̙̼͚͙̭̻̺͎̣̣̪͈̰͗̉͗̐̿̄̕d̸̮͍̻̤̬̻͉̐̒͛̽̃̇͊̀̈̉̽̀̑̔̚ě̴͓̌͛̓͛͆̐̍͝a̵̡̛͓̟͑̌͛̒̈́̍͝ḑ̴͙̉̚.̶̜͎̣̮̺̙̥̦̾͊͑̐̐͝ͅG̶̢̢̡̨̨̤̩̳͔̙͖̙̭̠͚̜̭͕̦̝̺͈̤͓͚̩̟̠̭̹͍͖͎̭̯͎̞͈̘̤͍̙̹̲͕̟̬̿̒͐͒͌̈́̽̐̔̾́̉͋̔̒͊͑͑́͘̚͝͠ͅȏ̵̢̨̢̻͓̝͉̲̱͚͍͙͎͖̣̝̩̞̞͇̭̻̩̹̜̬̞͚͓͎̹̭̬͈͇̝̮̗̗̯̐̓̏̌͗̔͆̀̚͜ͅͅͅn̵̨̧̡̛̛̛̤̪̥̣̯̮͔̫̭̩̩̺̣̘̯͙̥͙̦̠̫̈́̓̔̀͒̔̆̀̈̌͆͐͛͗͋͗̾̊͒̉̈́͋̄͋̒̓͘͜͠͝ͅͅę̵̡̛̛̠̣̫̰̲͍̗̜̘͙̣̻̫̲͉̲̠̟̭̥͉̤͓̩̤̙͔̪̗̙̫̱͇̗͓̘̼͗͋̈͛̊̊̏̂͂͑͌͛̎̐͒̓̈̉́͆̇͒́̄͂̉́̅̿͒̾̅̈́̈̌̄̄͆̂̏̓͑̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̨̫͉͖̱̲͍̳͚̻̺̦͇̠̳̼͖̳̯̥̞̜͔̯̣̝͉̱́̓͛̑̄̾̒̔̏̓̽͆̐̈̏̊͊́̉͗̎͋̕͜͝ͅb̶̡̘̑̏͐́̔̊̏͛ę̷̨̢̛̤̖̻̪̽̑̑̀͂̂͒̾̽͂̔̀̑̎̆͐̈́̇́̀̍̅̾̊̈́̎̓͗́͑͌͒̏̀̑̂̿̀̈́̕͘̚̚͘͝͝ç̵̡̙̣̘͓̻͉͈̝̭̝̱̟̟̳̘̈̂͗͌̏̉̓́̂̈́͋̒́̿̒̈̈̔͋͊̆̅̎́̏͝͝͝͝͠ą̷̧̛̛͔̮̙̦̥̦͖̮̮̥̱̯͉̣͕̰̹̭̫͔̻͈̼̜̾̋͊̔͒̆̓͊͗̋̎͒͊̑͌͠͝͝ͅͅụ̴̧̧͖̱͕̯̣͓̳̱̗̬̹̹͙̤̪̘̾̀͒̎͑ś̷̢̡̡̱͚̗̫̲͓̗̻͉͓̙͈̜̼͖̞͒̍̾̃͋̏́̀̄̾̄̕̕͜ĕ̶̲̝̼͍̥̭̱̖̱̯͙̦̭̙̦̹͚̦̙̌̏̿́̃̓̆̓͆́̈́͋̏̎͆̊͐̀͛͛̒̋̑̏̈̔̓͋̈́̈́̊̈̒́͒͂̈́̈̚̕͘͜͝͠ ̷̝̟̼̈́̽̑̍̈͗̿͆̈̾͆͛̽̂͌̄͑̑̈́̉̓̇̍̈́̆͗͗͂̓̀͛̔̊͌̎̾̽̋̓͂̌̇̀́̾̐̇̕͝͝͝͝͝o̵͖͈̝̮͖͖̻̟̝̺̣̱̞̺̞͈̙̤̗̦̜̜̙̱̓͗̅͑̄̓͒̔͊̅̋͋͆̀̔̓̅͊̀͋̾̇̄́͋͜͜͠f̷̨̳͕̺̦͖̥̳̪̻͖̖̠̑̈́̀͆̓́͒̓͐͊́͗̓̉̓̈̎̋̾̉̆̔͊̈̌̈́̋͒̋̑̋̐́̈́͛́̃̄̊̚͜͜͠ ̵̡̠̖̲͔͚̙͉͍͙̱͊͊̃͋̈́̆̍̄̓͆̓́̒͐͐̈́̅̀͋͝y̵̢̧̨̨͇͉̮̞͔͕̜̗̬̺̟̞͚̤̺͉̳̠͖̣̳̍̿͂̽̿͋͑̈́͂͒͒̋͂̃͗̄̊̎̉̈́̒̏̄͆͑̎̀̔̀͆̓́̑͘̕͘͝͠ͅͅơ̷̧̡̢͓͙̯̣̫̰̩̙̘̙͈̦̱͔̽̒̏͋̍̔̈́́̃̿͑͐̾̄̑̅̎̇̑̇̀̑͋͊́̉͗͂͂́̚̕̕͘͝ư̸͙͉̲̱͖̹̺̞͉̼͔̘̳̈́̋͊̇̓̄̋̀̇̄̇̿́̕͜͜͝͠_ **.̸̧̧̡̧̢̛̛͚̟̙͈̱̖͎̥͔͉̬̝̮͇̲̤̘͔͐̋̽̓͗͊̈́̀̔͊̓̈́̔̂͌̕̚̚͜͜͠

 

Darkness covered your vision causing you to blink rapidly in an attempt to clear your sight. It didn’t work. You stood there for a few minutes not able to see a thing. You were thinking about something… weren’t you? What were you talking about earlier, wasn’t it something about… the food?... Why were you thinking about food, that's kinda dumb if you were being honest. What's the point of talking about something you could taste.

 Slowly your eyesight returned to normal,and you picked up your bowl of soup setting it at the table. You didn’t think much about the fact that the tomato soup was already in the bowl, ‘ _eh I must have put it in when I was spaced out_ .’

 Grabbing the bread knife from your knife block you set to work, cutting the toasty - if not slightly burnt -bread up into sandwich-sized portions adding a little cheese and tomato. ‘Done!’a perfectly good lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese.

Pulling out a chair you sat down at the table, taking a giant bite of your It was okay, a little on the burnt side, but eh you didn’t care. ‘ _It would be better if I could actually taste it_ ’ you sighed  ‘ _but, it isn’t that bad_.’  
  
 _Ding!_ Your phone beeped once alerting you that you had a new message. You took a bite of the sandwich with one hand, while the other pulled your phone out of your jacket pocket. Turning it on you saw you had a few messages from unknown numbers. You smiled it had to be either papyrus or Blue, you turned on your phone going to your texts messages.

 **Unknown-** ****  
**HELLO TINY HUMAN (Y/N), IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I’LL BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT A TEXT FROM ME SO SOON! NYEH HEH HEH!** ****

Well that answered the question of who it was, but why was papyrus typing in all capital letters? Was he trying to use his normal volume ... through a phone? You shook your head Papyrus was just too cute sometimes. A kind smile covered your features, you could leave someone as amazing as The Great Papyrus as just ‘unknown’ on your phone. You paused thinking for a second before you changed the screen name to The Great Papaya! Smiling you opened the next - and newest- message.  
  
 **The Great Papaya-** **  
****HUMAN? ARE YOU THERE? ARE YOU OKAY? … ARE YOU IN NEED OF ANY ASSISTANCE?**

Well, you couldn’t have such a precious Lil’ bean worried about you of all people. If anything you should be worrying about him, not the other way around. After all you could get hit by a fucking car and not die, -it would hurt like the underworld- but you would still live… or wouldn’t die at least.  
  
 **(Y/N)-** **  
****Hello Papyrus, don’t worry I'm alright! I was just finishing up cooking lunch when you texted.** **  
****  
**Dang for a man with no actual fingers papyrus typed fast, you only had to wait a few seconds before you got a response.  
  
 **The Great Papaya-** **  
****WELL, I'M CERTAINLY GLAD THAT YOU ARE EATING, WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER IT SOUNDED LIKE YOUR STOMACH WAS YELLING AT ME!** **  
****  
**You laughed guessing it did kinda sound like yelling because of how loud it was. Man, Papyrus was brutally honest.  
  
 **The Great Papaya-** **  
****I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED BY MY BROTHER THAT MY LAST MESSAGE MIGHT HAVE COME OFF AS RUDE. I WANT TO ASSURE YOU LITTLE (Y/N) THAT IT WASN’T MY INTENT! I WOULDN’T WANT TO LOSE SUCH AN AMAZING FRIEND LIKE YOU.** **  
****  
**Awww! Could Papyrus not be such a little cutie, I mean seriously he was amazing at pulling your -cold- heartstrings.  
  
 **(Y/N)-** **  
****Haha, don't worry about that Papyrus I don’t mind when people tell me the truth. I prefer that to giving me sugar-coated lies, it saves you from damaging your friendship with people later!** **  
****  
**After there was no response for a few minutes you shrugged guessing he was busy. After all, he was The Great Papyrus and someone so great was bound to be busy. Finishing your meal you began to wash the dishes under scalding hot water. You smiled humming to yourself as you waltz around the kitchen grabbing every pot and pan you had used to cook lunch. After all the dishes were clean enough for you you placed them in the dishwasher to get them sanitized. After it wouldn’t damage you if your place was a mess, but if you had company they should see that your house is clean as could be, and not some common pigsty.

 Speaking about pigsty you looked in the direction of your room. You could leave the mess there be, it's not like anyone would be going in there. You weren’t going to clean you decided. Yet even as you stood there in your kitchen you felt you will crumble, you sighed heading into your laundry room where your cleaning supplies were. Grabbing a duster, glass cleaning spray, and your vacuum.

 You trudged over to your room grabbing your headphones, and starting just another random playlist setting off to work. You would stop every so often to look at the ceiling and swear that you would get a maid to clean for you. Even though you knew you wouldn’t get a maid, after all, you had heard stories about maids stealing valuables. Not to mention if they found out about you… job, you would be in such deep shit with Hades.

 You wouldn’t be watching over Cerberus's lunch this time, you would be his lunch. Besides, you really didn’t want to find out what happens when a human learns about the underworld. You had a feeling it would go down two ways, one Hades would remove their memories of the incident causing… a little brain damage. Or the humans would start a war, and that would be catastrophic on both sides, thankfully however humans don’t know magic anymore. You wouldn’t want to find out what you happens when vampires are trapped underneath a mountain with no food source. You had a feeling things would get  _bloody_ , even from your standards.

 You slowly went from room to room, vacuuming in till the carpet seemed like it could glow. Then you would Dust until your arm would start cramping from holding the duster in such a long time. After all of that, you would clean the glass until your eyes hurt from looking at such sparkly glass. You cleaned hour after hour only taking a single break to grab a glass of water, God’s you could already tell that you were going to hurt in the morning.

 You frowned, collapsing on your couch all of the cleanings was done, but it had taken you three freaking hours. After the first hour of hearing terrible music, you took your earbuds out throwing your phone on the table beside where you were currently sitting at. Gods on Olympus your place was filthy, you might just hire a maid if it meant you didn’t have to clean your house that much again. To the underworld with the consequences! You sighed letting your head fall flat on the purple decorative pillow that matched the couch it wasn’t comfortable, but you didn’t care in the slightest right now.

You glanced towards your phone. ‘ _Maybe Papyrus texted me while I was cleaning. At least then I would have someone fun to talk to_.’ Shifting on the couch you reached over to your phone grabbing and turning it on seeing the notifications.

 

**The Great Papaya-**

**TINY HUMAN (Y/N) TO ENSURE THAT YOUR STOMACH DOESN’T MAKE THE GROWLING SOUND AGAIN WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TO DINNER THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW?**

 

**The Great Papaya-**

**MY BROTHER SANS SAYS THAT HE DOESN’T MIND YOU COMING, BESIDES ME AND BLUE AND A FEW OTHERS ARE COOKING! YOU ARE SURE TO ENJOY OUR CULINARY MASTERPIECES!**

 You smiled how could you say no to such adorable skelies, besides it was- quite literally- the least you could do for taking so long to respond. You probably wouldn’t have to worry that much about being busy with work as long as you told Hades you were going to be in a non-underworlders company. If you were lucky Hades wouldn’t make you change your plans last minute, he had accidentally done that before and it was annoying.

 You did want to tell Papyrus yes, but first, you needed to speak to your boss. You glanced around the room, noting the open windows and bright open areas. Anyone who wanted to look inside could easily make out every single detail in the room, from the peeling rosewood wallpaper to the wooden Bocote floors. This area a good place for a portal to the fucking underworld, but then where would you open it? The rest of the times you had opened the portals, you had either been too worried or too tired to even think of where you should open it. After all, you had only owned this house for two months and most of that time you were either moving your unholy amount of stuff inside, or you were in the underground looking for the corrupted souls.

 You glanced towards your feet, the annoying part of you chuckled ‘ _Where is the most cliche place to create a portal to the underworld? Why the basement of course!’_

 At first, you wanted to mentally slap that part of you, this thought train was supposed to be serious. After all, you shouldn’t bring stupid ideas into a serious topic, but then you thought about it. No one could be looking inside of your basement because it was underground -duh- if anything happened to your house while you were gone the basement was going to be one of the safest places to be, and you hadn’t used the basement for anything yet so it was going to be completely empty.

 You sighed running a hand through your hair as you walked over to the boring basement door underneath the stairs. You had only been down here once, and that was when you were in the process of buying it. So it was bound to be dirty, but you didn't mind -or rather you  _shouldn’t_ mind considering how long you just spent cleaning that damn room of yours- a little bit of dust. You pulled down the handle and flung open the door. Holy shit it fucking creaked so much you almost felt like you were one of the stupid girls at the beginning of horror movies that die first.

 ‘ _But, it would have to be a pretty sucky movie to have death die first,_ ’ you laughed ‘ _I should at least die second. Then at least I’ll die in an awesome way, like electrocution! … Okay, maybe I shouldn’t be planning my ideal horror movie death... at least not now. It can wait until I get back._ ’

 You quickly ran down the stairs, not even bothering to turn on the light. It would be bright enough without it in a few seconds when you got the portal open.

 Reaching the bottom of the stairs you take a second to look around the large space, yup this would be big enough for you. You stretched out your right hand, calling for your magic scythe. You only had to wait a few seconds before you heard the fizzle and popping sound of your magic, and your scythe appeared in you hand. Its dark black metal shined a bright white, almost as if it was reflecting the - nonexistent because you are in a basement- moons light. A murky blue liquid dripped from the handle, but before the liquid could hit the floor it evaporated. Disappearing -or appearing rather- into whatever place it came from. You snatched it from the air, closing your eyes as you felt your black and torn robes lightly fall across your shoulders. Your breath hitches you feel your magical energy return to you. You can’t see anything but you know that right now your (e/c) eyes fading back into the yellow that they always were when you used your powers.

 You brought the scythe down toward the ground in front of you, slowly marking an ‘x’ into the air. You paused before taking a step back, sensing the magic that pooled at where your feet used to be. For a few seconds, nothing happened then a bright light erupted from the area where you marked the ‘x’. Screams and wails echoed around the walls of the basement, magnifying their volume to almost ear-splitting range. Yet the screams weren’t screams of pain or hurt as many humans thought screams in the afterlife would be like. No, they wailed because they wanted to feel the heat of the sun on their skin, or they wanted to know how their loved ones were. The souls in front of you were drifters, they weren’t evil enough for the murders or good enough for the preachers, they were the in-between.

 There was a place where the drifters could go to rest, and you knew most of them stayed there in fear of angering Hades.  Yet the brave -or stupid- ones would crowd near where they knew portals would open between the realm of the living and the dead. They all wanted to be alive, not that you could blame them. You knew too long anywhere so dark and drab would leave anyone wanting something else, something different. But you knew from experience If you answered even one of their questions, you would be there for the rest of the week with badgering souls. Normally that wouldn’t bother you, but you were on a mission and couldn’t be deterred. A bit of dark blue smoke drifted from the opening, signaling that the portal would close in less than a minute. You gasped as a large shadow step towards the portal,bringing with it the chill of the dead. You pulled up your hood and took a step forward ignoring the wailing souls, as you entered the underworld.

 

It’s time to meet Hades

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s going to be the next bone brothers you meet?  
> What was with the glichy Text?  
> Who’s William?  
> Will my crush ever text me back?  
> Ask me these questions, and more in the comments. Done worry, I don’t bite... much.


	3. You Are Having A Terrible Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underworld is not the most happy go lucky of places, and your about to find out why. Also a night out drinking might not have been the best idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that one of my tags is ‘Hades is a bitch’

_The smell of baking cookies fills the air, making your mouth water in anticipation. After all it had been a long time since mama had tried to bake. You sat at the kitchen table a fat crayon in one hand as you halfheartedly scribbled on the large piece of paper in front of you. You paused looking up at your mother, a question on your lips._

 

_“Mama, what happens to people when they die?”_

 

_Your mother paused a concerned look flashing over her face, before it was replaced with one of love and kindness.“They go to heaven dear.”_

 

_You frowned slowly looking up at your mother with oddly intelligent eyes “I don’t think so mama, I don’t think so.”_

 

_“Oh? Why don’t you believe me?”_

 

_“Because Hades says there’s no such thing as heaven, but he says there is such thing as hell. And hell is his domain, he says someday I might work with him. If I do will hell be mine?”_

 

_———————————————————————————_

 

Cold air swirled around you as the portal behind you closed, the spirits became quiet as they stared at you with emotionless eyes. Their bodies were almost completely see through, and their exposed skin shined with a faint gray light. You took a deep breath of the cold air, the strong smell of flowers -Persephone’s touch- with the sickly sweet underlining smell of rot and decay. ‘ _Home sweet home.’_ You thought walking towards the stone path that you knew would eventually lead to the palace. You sighed watching a puff of white chilled air form then disappear until it existed in nothing more than your memory.

  
You walked down the path eyeing the crumbling pillars with distaste. Did Hades not bother to keep up the repairs he said he was going to finish, or did he just get bored. Thick green vines with large mouths filled to the brim with sharp teeth grew around the taller pillars, swatting at you with wide leaves if you got to close. Rolling your eyes you stretched up a hand to the closest one giving it a soft pat on top of its leaf. To your surprise the plant leaned into your touch, ‘ _It’s_ _kinda_ _cute_ … _for_ _a_ _plant_ _anyway_.’ You pulled your hand away from its touch, earning a small grumble from the plants open toothy maw. You laughed “ Don’t worry lil’ guy I’ll come back someday until then don’t eat anyone. It’s not worth the trouble.” The plant shuddered, and slowly nodded ‘ _huh, it understood me. Cool!’_

 

Chuckling you continued on you way, not stopping until you saw the castle in all of its glory.  Ivy swarmed the around the midnight black bricks, their thorns as long as daggers cutting into the thick stone. Small streams of lava limped down the sides, causing the whole building to be cast under a orange glow. Tattered green flags sat on the highest towers, the flags fluttered slightly in the almost nonexistent wind. One large shadowy shape stood blocking the large and ornate entrance. ‘I guess cerberus is working the entrance today, poor puppy! I hope Hades is letting him take lots breaks, wouldn’t want him to be overworked.’

 

You sauntered up the entrance, a large smile on your face as you approached the giant three headed dog. “ Sup Ceb you doing okay?” Three loud barks echoed through the land as Cerberus -completely abandoning his post- ran up to you. Long thick ropes of slobber dripped from the left’s mouth as it yipped at you to pet it, you smiled and reached up a hand and scratched as much as you could reach. The other two heads in a -failing- attempt at acting dignified looked the other direction, before swinging their heads back to you and whining at the lack of attention. You smiled setting down the scythe and raising the other hand as an invitation. The two heads slammed into you with enough for to knock over a normal human. Luckily however you weren’t a normal human, so it just made you stumble a couple of steps backwards. Cerberus froze, all three heads worried that they had accidentally hurt you somehow. You coughed shaking your head, “ It’s okay Ceb I know you didn’t mean too, but I have to get going is Hades in?” Cerberus’s heads all whipped towards the entrance in unison, then growled … so you assumed Hades was in fact inside.

 

You sidestepped Cerberus, grabbing your scythe from the floor. As you walked to the throne room you wiped off as much of the slobber as you could, but alas your robes were still soaking wet -and super gross-  when you entered the ornately decorated room. Two thrones made of gold and black metal sat in the middle of the chamber, the smaller one was empty and covered in wilting pink and blue flowers. The larger one was mostly made of the metal and had beautiful carvings etched into the side, while had fire spewed from top filling the room with smoke. Sitting on top of the largest throne was a large man with dark oily hair and a sucken and shallow face.

 

Your -currently- yellow eyes narrowed as you looked at him,W-was he sleeping on the throne? Well, there is only one was to find out for sure.“Hades you awake?” Your voice wasn’t necessarily loud, but it was definitely a lot louder than your normal volume. Hades jolted looking at you with surprise “ Grim? Why are you here, your work in the underground was finished yesterday.” His eyes widened as he took in your completely soaked cloak. “I can see you’ve seen Cerberus already.” You nodded, taking a few strides over to him so you could talk in your normal volume. “I wanted to tell you I would be in the company of non-underworlders tomorrow. So I’ll ask you know if there's anything you need,” you paused a cocky smile on your face.   “ speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

Hades look surprised for a few seconds, before he matched your look with a equally cocky grin. “Oh back to the marriage jokes are you? Well I think you forgot who your employer was. Maybe I should remind you, how about I make you miss your little date tomorrow. I’ve heard the nightmare farms need some help.” You squinted normally you didn’t mind working with nightmare horses, but they were such high maintenance you would no doubt be their for days. Your smile grew ‘go big, or go home I guess.’ You took a deep breath, hoping with all of your cold dead heart that you didn't mess this up.“ Try me, I’m not scared you little man.”

 

…

…….

…………

Hades did not look happy. He leaned back in his chair, the tall throne casting a large shadow over his face.

 

‘Oh shit!’ You opened your mouth, thousands of apologies on your tongue when Hades rose a weathered hand. “Don’t apologize, this was why I picked you to be my Grim Reaper. You aren’t afraid, hell you just insulted the god of the underworld! To do nothing other than to go to some stupid party or something like that.” He leaned forward and you were able to see his proud expression. Maybe your boss wasn’t as bitchy as you originally thought he was maybe he was, perhaps he was just lonely. “But, call me that again and I’ll rip your head off and attach it to the front gate. You hear me?”

 

You nodded, before slowly turning and walking out of the room. ‘Yup totally the bitchiest person I know!’ You sighed, at least he didn’t say you couldn’t go. You quickly made your way through the winding tunnels back to the entrance. As you walked out Cerberus looked at you with surprise, but you just walked past him leaving a small “See ya later Ceb.” In your wake.

  
You made your way back to the path ignoring the world around you, until a giant wet nose shoved itself into you side. You gasped jumping a little to the side. Looked wildly in the direction of the -nose- attack, who the Fuc- ‘It's just Cerberus, who else would it be idiot!’ You rubbed your head in relief, unintentionally releasing a breath that you didn’t even realize you were holding. “Hey Cerberus you almost gave me a heart attack, next time can you not shove your nose into my side?” The two outer heads turned away, completely embarrassed. While the middle head continued staring at you, his eyes conveying a sense of sheepishness.It

You laughed, “it’s okay buddy don’t worry. Now what did you need?” Cerberus looked from you to the exit then back to you, oh did he want you to ride him so that you didn’t have to walk back. He was so kind. “Do you want to give me a ride.” Cerberus barked, and leaned down grabbing your cloak with the tip of his razor sharp teeth tawsing you on his back. You just managed to grab a handful of hair before he bounded forward. You sighed in relief if you hadn't grabbed it when you did you would have been thrown off. Thank you Sir Isaac Newton!

 

You held on to Cerberus for dear life, passing the pillars and plants at breakneck speed. ‘ _Holy fuck if this ride doesn’t end soon I’m going to throw up!’_ Suddenly as if the gods had answered your unspoken prayer to help you not throw up on a friends back he stopped. Unfortunately however The laws of physics still applied in the underworld, meaning when Cerberus suddenly stopped you were thrown off his back. You couldn’t fly so instead of floating gracefully to the ground, you collapsed on the ground like a bag of rocks.

 

Cerberus stopped looking at you curiously before a strange ground irrupt it from his chest, Wait a second was he laughing at you?!? How could a dog laugh at you? You stood up, brushing the dirt off of your robes. You took a deep breath, grabbing the shreds of your dignity from the trashcan they were currently residing in. And took a step forward… Before falling on your face. The laughter coming from Cerberus increased in volume, as he fell to the ground rolling around like a kid who didn’t get his way.

 

All right well your dignity and left you faster than the last cookie during a kindergarten party. Stealing yourself you step forward thankfully not falling on your face this time and open the portal into your basement once more. You stepped inside calling a short, “See you later Cerberus me and you’re petting privileges will be elsewhere.” Cerberus just continued laughing.

 

You dropped your scythe off next to the stairs, and dismissed the robes as you pulled out your phone. Ok you might have insulted a god, received a death threat, and been laughed at by a dog. But at least you could go to Papyrus’s dinner tomorrow, so at least there was light at the end of the tunnel.

** (Y/N)- **

**Thanks for asking Papyrus! I’d love to go to dinner with you, should I bring something for you guys?**

 

 _‘God,I need a drink.’_ Stomping up the stairs you headed to the garage. You wouldn’t get blasted drunk,because this wasn’t a special occasion. Yet you still felt like it would feel nice burning sensation of a couple of shots.

 

You grabbed your helmet but left your leather jacket, you didn’t need it after all. You jumped on the motorcycle, revving the engine before speeding off. Your bikes constant purring lulled you into a trance as you speed of to the closest bar that had strong ass shots. You wouldn’t have more than a couple of shots, after all you didn’t want to drink yourself into a hangover. First impressions only happen once after all, it’s not like anyone could turn back time.

 

Once you found a parking spot you slammed on the brakes eager to get inside and throw down a couple of shots. You stepped in the door, the strong smell of alcohol making mouth water slightly. You sashayed over to the counter and sat at one of the stools, ignoring the hungry looks from obviously drunk men as you sat down. You were not in the mood for social interactions, ‘ _they better keep their crummy hand to themselves otherwise they might lose a finger._ ’

  
You eyed the drink menu with interest ‘ _damn they have some good stuff here.’_ You didn’t care much for the long winded description of what the alcohol taste like. You just wanted a little something with a kick. “Hello miss, what can I get for you today?” You glanced up at the barkeep, he had a scraggly groomed red mustache that matched his equally red hair. His green eyes poked out from underneath his long bangs, and dark brown freckles dotted his face. You looked at the menu for a split second before looking back at him. “I’ll take the Black Russian please and thank you.” He nodded, but before he could turn around a nasaly voice stopped him. “Two more shots * _hic_ * for me and the lady

 

This night just kept getting better and better. His lust filled smile grew as he sat on the stool next to, giving you the first real look at the strange man. He was wearing a plain gray shirt, white jeans, and running shoes with dark green stains. His brown hair was tied to the back of his head in a very messy man bun,and -to make his look worse- pit stains. “You like what you see babe,” he licked his lips “ because I like * _hic_ * I what I see.” You rolled your eyes and turned to face the bar, grabbing a menu hoping he would get the hint. Big fucking spoiler, he didn’t. He kept talking, and talking, and talking. You were even glad when the Weasley -that’s what you were calling him at least- came back with your drink.

 

You downed the drink in a single gulp, slamming the glass and your cash on the table. You ignored the man's comment on “What * _hic_ * else you could swallow” as you made your way to your motorcycle. You were done with this shit! You couldn’t even go at a bar and have a few drinks in peace! The man stumbled after you calling out, “Babe *hic* wait up.” You rolled your eyes not even trusting yourself to speak right now, you were pissed. It took all of your patience and willpower not to snap at the man, because you just wanted to go home.

 

Then of all the stupid things he could do, he grabbed your arm pulling you back into a sweaty embrace. The smell of alcohol increased ten old, your nose wrinkled In disgust. “I know you're excited babe * _hic_ * but let’s take this slow so that when we fuck later-” You snarled and kicked him where it hurt, how dare that bastard! He might not know it, but you were the Grim Reaper. You let out the fakeist of fake gasped and leaned down looking him straight in the eyes as he rolled around on the floor. “Oh my are you in pain, or are you just thinking?” He growled and spewed curses at you, but you just laughed. “Go find the shortest and most unpleasant road to hell, Oh! Sorry you probably don’t understand words that have more that three letters.”  

  
You scoffed walking over to your bike, slipping on your helmet as your rode your way over to your favorite place in the world. The crystal lake, it was a small lake just outside of town with water so nice you can see perfect reflections in it. No one except for you ever visited the lake a night, so it was bound to be empty. Which was good, you didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. As the beautiful water came into view you slowed down, inching to a stop. You smiled and walked over to the hidden bench, you sat down looking at the lake with a somber expression. It had been so long since you had visited this place, you wondered if anyone had came here in your absence. You hoped so the lake was so beautiful and peaceful it would be a waste if no one enjoyed it. Your thoughts began to wander from ‘ _what should I bring tomorrow,’_ to ‘ _Did Cerberus mean to be rude, or did I just over react_

You sighed it was such a peaceful and quiet night, great for thinking and relaxing. Then you paused it was never quiet here, the bugs and frogs were always chirping up a storm. Someone other than you was here, and they had to be close to you. It couldn’t have been the man from the bar, he hadn’t seen where you went. Besides he was in no condition to drive. You couldn’t let the person know that you knew they were there,but you had be safe about how you handled this. You looked out into the lake, hoping that it looked like you were lost in thought. Then, you sent out a small wave of your magic in an attempt to locate where the person was. Fuck, they were right behind you! How quiet were they, you had excellent hearing. Your skin broke out in goosebumps and your mind seemed to scream ‘Run!’ So you did, you flung you self out of the seat.

 

CrRrrrUUuunNCcHh! The sound of snapping wood filled the air as you turned around. Standing there was a large hulking man, about two feet taller than you and god damn was he wide. He wasn’t fat,no he was just big. Deep insane chuckling filled the air as he stepped into the light. He looked like blueberry?!? Well he looked like a taller and wider version of Blue with a giant gaping hole in the side of his skull. One of his sockets was dark, while the other held a large red orb. His grin was stretched tight across his face, and the look he was giving you just echoed madness. Sitting In his hands was a large axe, with stains permanently displayed upon the wood. “ It’s nice to **meat** you.” His laughter became louder and louder as he step towards you. Okay, was this one of Blues or Papyrus’s brothers? They didn’t mention that their brothers were 1.) creepy as fuck and 2.) told amazing jokes. You could work with this, just don’t get you head cut off. Because it would be kinda weird for a talking head and body to be walking around.

 

You flashed your best shit eating grin “ **Eye** think it’s nice to meet me to, but  if you don’t don't mind can I **axe** you a question?” He froze obviously confused on why you weren’t screaming, trying to run away, or begging for mercy. He lowered his axe his smile looking less like an insane person and more like a real smile. “Go ahead I find you **striking**.”

 

You looked at him dead -heh- in the eyes. “ Are you Blue’s brother by any chance.” He froze looking you over “ Are you the human they wouldn’t shut up about?” You felt a little warmth bloom in your chest ‘ _those_ _little_ _cinnamon_ rolls _were_ _talking_ _about_ _me_! _Awwww_ _they_ _are_ _too_ _cute_.’ You shrugged “ I guess so, were they talking about me?” He snorted “Good luck surviving dinner little thing” you watched as he turned around and started walking towards the darkness, his back to you. “Was that a threat?” You called to his back hoping to get a reply. He just shrugged and continued walking.

 

Skeletons are weird, why was he telling cannibal puns? Your phone buzzed, you pulled it out seeing a reply from Papyrus.

 

 **The** **Great** **Papaya** -

 **DON'T** **WORRY** **LITTLE** **HUMAN (Y/N) WE CAN COOK ENOUGH FOR YOU TO ENJOY AFTER ALL I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!**

Huh, maybe it had been a good night after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who’s ready for dinner tomorrow? It’s bound to be killer 😏🔪
> 
> Also see one of your favorite skeletons isn’t on the list of upcoming bachelor’s let me know down in the comments!


	4. Life’s Got Some Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the dinner party, -yay- and you think that street racing is a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in this is by Richard McCellan

It was a beautiful day outside the birds were singing the flowers were blooming, on days like this kids like you… should be outside enjoying the weather. You were  -thankfully- outside enjoying the smell of flowers and the sight of bright blue skies. The clouds above shielded the world down below from most of the hot sun, but since you were wearing your leather jacket it still felt like it was hotter than the surface of the sun.

 

You sighed as you waited patiently at the stoplight, the bright red orb reminding you of the skeleton you had met last night. He had been very… interesting, for lack of a better description. ‘ _Maybe If he didn’t try to kill me, I would think better of him.’_ You frowned hopefully he was at Papyrus’s dinner today, then at least you would know the mysterious skeletons name. Hopefully this time he didn’t try to cut your head off with a -suspiciously - stained axe. After all it would have been a weird chat about how you were still able to walk and talk with your head on the ground. At least you knew one thing about him, he shared your amazing sense of humor. So he couldn’t have been a bad guy, axe wielding maniac or not.

 

You hoped they didn’t mind you wearing your less  formal attire tonight, because you really didn’t have anything in your closet that screamed ‘ _I’m perfect for a dinner with new skeleton friends._ ’ So you were planning on wearing your black tank top,studded leather jacket, fingerless black gloves, and ripped jean shorts. Maybe you could pair that with your black heeled boots, but what could you do with your hair? Oh you knew what to do, you could wear your cute silver headband … or would that be too much?

 

You sighed shaking your helmeted head, you were _really_ over thinking this. A loud sound filled the air as a car cruzed over besides you. You glanced over at the abroching car, the car was a bright red color with tinted black windows. ‘ _Are they trying to play their music so loud people on the other side of world could hear them_?’ Huh, you paused taking a second to really listen to the music, it wasn’t really that bad. It was good and classic rock and roll if only they were playing AC-DC. Then you would have thought their music - and volume- was perfect.

 

You laughed nodding your head to the beat to the music, then as if someone  from inside of the truck saw you dancing the music got louder. You smiled it was pretty good, your feet started to tap to the tap of the drums. You could live in this moment forever, it was kinda sad that the song was ending soon. You looked straight at the cars tinted windows and did jazz hands during the song’s big finish. You could almost swear you heard laughter from inside. Then the next song played and you had to chuckle at the irony, it was pretty ironic considering the topic -and person listening-.

 

**The reaper’s here, he’s come for me,**

**To take my SOUL, and set me free,**

**No time left for me, it doesn’t matter what I wasted,**

 

The light suddenly changed to green but thankfully the car went the same way you were going. The car started to speed up, so you did to in an attempt to stay with the music. The song might not have been the best you had ever heard, but it - and don’t laugh here- spoke to you.

 

**Nor where I have gone, or done for thee,**

**No time left to cry, the reaper’s here,**

**He’s ready to fly, you see,**

 

You looked over at the car with a smile, you were in a good mood and this person -who ever they are- was keeping you from being worried about dinner. You waved trying to get their attention, before popping a wheelie. You smiled cheekily when the loud ‘ _gasp_ ’ and yelp of surprise met your ears, then slowly eased the wheel down.

 

**He grabs my SOUL, from my bodily temple ,**

**,Pulls it from me, as my body goes limp,**

**My SOUL’s flying on the breeze, as I fly through time and space,**

 

You slowed down seeing the upcoming stop sign, after all you didn’t want to break the rules. You know despite the fact that you just did a wheelie on a rode while driving.  … Just ignore the fact that happened and you would be good. After all like Andy always says “if you don’t get caught it never happened.” God’s up on Olympus, you need to see Andy again. Hopefully he didn’t piss Hades off _again,_ after Hades took some of your shenanigans he tolerated you. But for some reason Hades always hated Andy. Probably the fact that Andy always fucked with him. Man Andy was the _best_.

 

**The valley’s of peace I do grace, cause I know at last,**

**That my SOUL is set free, n’ the reaper’s here for me** **_._ **

At the last line of the song, the music suddenly cut off. Causing you to glance over at the tinted windows ‘ _Did they think you were following them?’_ Hopefully not, that would be a weird conversation, ‘Why are you following me?’ ‘ _I’m not following you, I’m just trying to stay with your music.’_ Gods on Olympus you were overthinking again, how many times can I doubt myself in one day? Then a loud revving sound filled the air, you looked over at the red car thoughts swirling in your mind. _‘Did they want to race? … Oh they were on!’_ A cocky smile twisted over your face, they wouldn’t even know what hit them. To most people street racing was dangerous, but you could make sure that no one got hurt. After all if anything bad was going to happen, you could just put yourself in harms way. No mortal weapons could mortality wound you after all.

 

You revved the engine as much as you could before glancing back over that the car, waiting for their first move. The car suddenly lurched forwards, blasting across the road. You quickly followed, noting with an amused look the hard turns and the fact that they weren’t even in a lane. Did a new driver really challenge you to a race you shook your head, this would be fun. If this was their first time racing then they didn’t know the good tricks slowly eased backwards inching towards the end of the car. You stayed behind them letting the old racing trick come to good use when the started to pick up. Suddenly you raced in front of them, a short “hehe” tumbling out of your mouth when you thought of their surprised faces.

 

 _‘I can win this race, then go home get ready and leave. To think I’ve had all this fun and that nothing bad happened_ ’- suddenly a loud police siren filled the air causing you to -internally of course- hit yourself over the head. What were you thinking jinxing yourself like that. You sighed slowly coming to a stop at the edge of the road. Pulling your wallet out you glanced over at the car, it was slowly limping the the edge like it was hoping anything would happen so they didn’t get a ticket. You sighed looking at them, you could afford a random ticket you weren’t looking your jobs or anything like that. Besides it was probably their first ticket ever considering they were probably a new driver and all, you sighed thinking about your first ticket you were practically hyperventilating. You could help them just this once, not to mention you had to get home quickly to get ready for tonight.

 

The cop, a man in his late thirties with handlebar mustache and dusty brown hair walked over to you. Large deep wrinkles covered his face, a permanent frown was cut into his mouth. His teeth were an ugly stained brown, probably from the cigarettes that he so strongly smelled like. He pulled out his pad and for a split second you saw the white stripe - a tan line- over his ring finger, as he started to write things down. He took a deep breath about to start asking you the normal brain numbingly boring questions.

 

You took off your helmet, looking up at the man with a sense of authority. Your eyes flashed purple as you spoke, “ ł’₥ ₴Ø ₴ØⱤⱤɎ ₣ØⱤ ₮ⱧɆ ₮ⱤØɄ฿ⱠɆ ₥ł₴₴.” He froze long down at you with cloudy eyes, his stern expression slipped replaced with a neutral look. “ I’m sorry for the trouble miss.” You smiled it was working “ ₲Ø ₮ɆⱠⱠ ₮ⱧɆ Ø₮ⱧɆⱤ ₵₳Ɽ ₮ⱧɆɎ ₳ⱤɆ ₣ⱤɆɆ ₮Ø ⱠɆ₳VɆ, ɎØɄ M₳ĐɆ ₳ ₥ł₴₮₳₭Ɇ.” He nodded looking to the other car “ I’ll go tell the other car that they are free to leave, I made a mistake.”

 

You watched him limp over to the other car as you slowly slipped the helmet back on. You didn’t even bother to watch the other car's reaction to getting off scot free as you eased out into the road.  You smiled the confrontation almost completely forgotten as your motorcycle purred underneath you. You sighed ‘ _I shouldn’t have done that,_ ’ you chewed the inside of your lips ‘ _what would have happened if the spell didn’t work. It might have been fun for me to ride around with no consequences, but that cop won’t have a fun time tomorrow.’_ You frowned that little bit of magic you pulled on him would make anyone obey simple orders, well anyone that was not wise about shutting their mind. What were you talking about, oh ya it wouldn’t hurt him, but it would also make him hungover tomorrow morning.

 

Like drank six tons of vodka hangover, God’s on Olympus you didn’t want to be him tomorrow! Well maybe you should do something to ease the annoyance, after all the affect didn’t last very long it would just hurt because you were quite literally using your magic to affect his thoughts . Suddenly a loud car horn blasted behind you, snapping you out of your sympathy for the man.

 

You glanced behind you, it was the car from earlier. ‘ _They must’ve been driving like a bat outta hell to get to me so quickly, not that I can blame them I’m wonderful to be around.’_ You waved did they want to race again because there was no way in the underworld that you were using your magic on a innocent person again… today at least. You gulped did-… did they want to know why the cop had let you go free without even a warning when you were so obviously breaking the law?

 

Of course they would want to know, nobody could be that stupid. Sighing you stuck out your hand in the universal sign of ‘okay’. You frowned glancing around for the best place to speak, then you found the best spot you pulled into the close by gas station parking lot. The car followed closely behind you, giving the whole ‘I'm gonna stalk you then kill you’ bad 80’s horror movie vibe. You took the keys out of the ignition, then  glanced over the tinted windows with a curious expression. You wanted to know what they were like, they had to be pretty gutsy to street race after all.

 

The window slowly inches down, revealing two more skeletons. These two however looked like if Papyrus and Blue raided a hot topic store near Halloween. The taller that sat behind the wheel had three scars running down across his eye, giving him the ‘Don’t fuck with me look’. His teeth were jagged fangs, that were currently pulled back into a confused snarl. The one beside him also had jagged teeth, but he was sporting a single gold tooth on one side. He was already a small monster, but his fluffy jacket made him look even smaller that he really was. A bright red collar and chain hung around his neck, and more and more red drops of _something_ dotted his skull as you looked at him.

 

You smiled “ Hello, how are you two doing today?” They both stared at you like you were crazy for not addressing skeleton that was not so subtly peeking out of the closet… Or car door in this case. The taller one crossed his arms over his black spiked body armor -??? Why is he wearing armor to drive.- his eye sockets narrowed “HUMAN!” Oh my gods, what was it with skeletons and having no volume control? “REMOVE YOUR HELMET AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE THE MAN YOU ARE, COWARD!”  His voice sounded like if he had gargled sharp rocks every single night before going to bed. Could skeleton even gargle anything? I mean they don’t have throats so… fuck you were over thinking.

 

You paused could he not tell you were a girl from your -obviously-  feminine voice? You gave a shit eating grin -that of course he couldn’t see, but it’s the thought that counts.- “ I’m sorry, but I can’t be a man today.” He blinked startled before his teeth pulled back into a cocky smile “ SO YOU ARE ADMITTING YOUR FEAR OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! I KNEW YOU HUMANS WERE WEAK I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THE INTEGRATION AND YOU ARE ALREADY GIVING UP!” Your smile grew as you pulled off your helmet, letting stray locks of (h/c) hair fall in your face. You blinked innocently at their surprise, biting the inside of your lips to keep the laughter you were trying to suppress from bubbling out of you.

 

“No actually, I meant that I’m a girl.” Your eyes shifted from skeleton to skeleton, blinking at the bright red… was that a blush that coated both of their faces. Come on you didn’t look that much like a guy when you were riding did you? ‘ _Aww man you totally looked while a man when you were on your bike, so much for getting cute guys with it_ .’ The taller ones face was still lit up like a Christmas tree as he stuttered out a response “I-I KNEW THAT! I WAS JUST… TESTING TO SEE IF YOU KNEW!” His face scrunched up, he was totally embarrassed by his terrible lie. You felt more than just a little bit sympathetic, it was a understandable mistake. You glanced over at the smaller skeleton, surprised to see him laughing so hard you almost expected him to start to cry. ‘ _How is he being so quiet? I can barely hear him and i'm just a few feet away, he laughing so hard I’m more than just a little worried that he might fall over.’_

 

You smiled at the taller one... Edge was it? “ Oh okay, was there any reason you guys wanted to talk?” Edge blinked his eye sockets narrowing once more, “ WHY DID THE HUMAN LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICIAL NOT GIVE US THE SO CALLED ‘TICKET’ OF PUNISHMENT?”  You cocked your head “ Did you want a ticket? Trust me they aren’t exactly the most fun things in the world.” Edge leaned in closer to you, his height almost making the skeleton under him disappear into his shadow. “OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD SOMEONE AS TERRIBLE AS I WANT SOMETHING AS MUNDANE AS THAT !” He blinked remembering that the question wasn’t answered yet. “ANSWER THE QUESTION ANNOYING HUMAN!” You smiled sweetly looking him strait in his red eyes. “I just told him he made a mistake.” Technically you weren’t lying, you just didn’t tell them that you affected his mind with magic to make him follow your every command.

 

Edge’s eyes widened as he leaned back into his seat, he scratched his skull with one gloved hand. “THAT WORKS?” Your shoulders bounced slightly with suppressed laughter, this little Edgelord was so cute. What was it with skeletons and being cute? I mean Edge was a totally different type of cute compared to Blue and Papyrus, but he was still adorable. “Only if your feminine wiles are as on point as your outfit!” Edge’s face glowed bright red, see he was a adorable! “You look really cute by the way.”

 

Loud laughter suddenly erupted from the smaller skeleton, causing both you and Edge to jump slightly. Edge growled at the laughing form of the skeleton beside him, the skeleton rose a hand in surrender his laughter coming to a halt as he looked over at you. “That funny Dollface tha’ boss ain’t cute, but ah’ where are mah’ manners tha’ names Red, Red the skeleton.” His voice was creamy and silky, with a hint of roughness at the end. ‘ _Oh my gods if voices could sound like sin, this is what sin would sound like.’_ He winked, “ Just remember mah’ name for later sweetheart.” You felt warmth run to your cheeks ‘ _Did he just? Oh ya he just hit on me. And I’m blushing… damn that amazing voice of his.’_

 

“I can see that you are already taking mah’ name to heart sweet cheeks.” His sharp toothed grin widened. He was totally messing with you to get a reaction, and how many nicknames does this dude have. You smirked batting your eyelashes at the snazzy skeleton “ Sorry Red, I like my men with a ‘ **little meat on their bones** ’.” A loud groan from Edge caused you to look over at him, he glared at his brother… or were they Cousins. You didn’t know, I mean you thought that Blue and Papyrus were brothers at first. You hoped you were correct on your assumptions that Red and Edge were brothers, because there is no way In the underworld that your brotherly senses were off that much.

 

“RED IF YOU ARE DONE FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN WE HAVE TO GO, SNOW PUFF IS INVITING ONE OF HIS HUMAN FRIENDS OVER AND I HAVE TO GO AND MAKE MY AWARD WINNING LASAGNA! AFTER ALL THE HUMAN WILL BASK IN MY AMAZING COOKING SKILL, THEN THEY WILL BE TOO INTIMIDATED TO RETURN !” You frowned ‘snow puff’ was he talking about Papyrus? You hoped not no one should be making fun of the beautiful cinnamon bun that was Papyrus.

 

“Are you Talking about Papyrus’s dinner with me tonight?” They both froze looking you up and down. There eyes stopping at your leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots. They leaned in and started ‘whispering’, even though for Edge it was more like talking at a normal volume. “Is this the human that snow puff invited?” “Nah’ boss it can’t be this human is way too cool for him.” They looked back at you, then turned back to each other. “Well she knew his name!” “Boss what of it is her… and she um… tells them about the street racing.” They both froze again  looking at each other for a few seconds before turning to you.

 

“HUMAN, IF YOU ARE TO COME TO DINNER TONIGHT WE HAVE SOME RULES.” You rose an eyebrow, rules at a dinner party… alright. You nodded your head signaling for him to continue. “One don’t tell them about the street racing.” Red’s eye sockets narrowed as he looked at you. “Two pretend we don’t know each other. An’ three … ah’ I don’t have a three… do you have one boss?” Edge huffed “JUST LIKE YOU LAZY BONES NOT TO THINK OF THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE! YOU WILL EAT ALL OF MY AMAZING LASAGNA!” You blinked those weren’t bad rules, you could live with them. You nodded, besides now you wanted to try his lasagna, if it was even half as good as he said it was. It would be the best damn lasagna you’d ever had.

 

They both smiled at your nod, “THEN WE WILL SEE YOU LATER TINY HUMAN!” He drove away cackling at the top of his -missing- lungs. What a strange pair. Why would anyone mind if they were driving.

 

…Oh wait monsters don’t have driving rights yet. Oh, okay that makes since. You sighed shaking your head before slipping on your helmet and driving away to get ready. You had a feeling that dinner was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this for a while. I promise that I’ll write faster this week! Thanks for understanding my poor little Reaper Chan’s
> 
> Also if you want to see anymore skeletons, or have an idea on what you want readers job to be, let me know in the comments below. If not have a nice day!


	5. Dinner Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited dinner chapter is upon us! What could go wrong after all Papyrus can cook good right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, I had to split this into two chapters to fit everything I wanted I side!

_You were about nine or ten, playing with your toy horses, turtles, and sheep when a sound interrupted you. The sound that your creaky bed made when someone sat on it. You glanced over towards the bed, thinking that your mom might be home early. You were met with the sight of a demon sitting on your bed. He had large leathery winds that were so long that when it sat in the middle of the bed the tips of its wings past the ends of the bed. It’s eyes were pitch black, not a hint of any light or light, it’s eyes were nothing more than a void. It’s face was rather bat like the way it twisted and turned around the nose area._

 

_Now most children when they saw a demon sitting in their bedroom, would run away screaming and crying their eyes out in an attempt to get away from the scary looking creature. Yet you just sat there looking at it, almost daring it to attack you. It shifted slightly and looked at you from a different angle, you weren’t normal that was for sure. It opened its mouth and started to speak, yet whatever it said was lost into your mind. Whatever it was saying was replaced by your mother’s saying._

 

_‘Even a small light in a dark place can cause large amounts of HoPe.’_

 

_Your mother always said this,but you never understood what it meant. After all what use is ‘HoPe’ you can’t hold it, you can’t see it, you can’t taste it. It is nothing._

 

_n̶o̸t̴h̸i̴n̵g̷._

 

_The demon moved over the mouth turning into a scowl that could match even your mother's angriest face._

 

_Just like you._

 

_n̶o̸t̴h̸i̴n̵g̷._

 

_Just like your future._

 

_A̸b̷s̸o̵l̵u̸t̴e̷l̸y̷ ̸n̶o̴t̴h̷i̶n̴g̶_

 

_Just like your life’s worth._

 

_No stop it._

 

_Stop what?_

 

_This._

 

_Stop telling you the truth? That your nothing, that no one loves you, that no one believes in you is that what you want? Do you want me to lie?_

 

_No stop it’s no true._

 

_Your mama never liked lies, she never liked liers._

 

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

 

_You are lying to yourself right now, you lie and tell yourself that I’m not real, that what I say is fake._

 

_STOP! STOP! STOP!_

 

 _Mama doesn’t like lies, mama doesn’t like_ you _!_

 

**_STOP! STOP! STOP!_ **

 

_Mama hates you, mama thinks you are nothing, and mama is always right._

 

**_STOP! STOP! STOP!_ **

 

_So if even mama thinks you are useless then aren’t you? Shouldn’t you think about ending it all? Shouldn’t you be wiped from existence because no one believes in you?_

 

_…_

 

_See your thinking about it._

 

_……_

 

_I can see you believe me no need to hide it, why would I be lying after all._

 

_………_

 

_Answer me! Are you thinking about it?!?_

 

_…_

_……_

_……… yes_

 

_The demon smiled raising up from your bed as it walked over to you, it’s claws scraping your floor._

 

_Good great even._

 

________________________

 

 You smiled pulling into the driveway of a small two story house,the red brick was old and missing is some spots causing you to think that this wasn’t the best neighborhood.  The windows were cracked and in some places completely missing, the empty panels only covered with a black trash bag. On first glance it looked like the people who lived in it didn’t care to fix it, but once you took a better look you saw that the garden was picked clean of weeds. The bright yellow flowers that decorated the lawn were lush and beautiful in the sunlight, and not to mention how clean everything was! Even the concrete path was a clear white, free of any dirt. If it wasn’t for the _very_ loud yelling that was coming from inside, you would think that no one lived here.

 

 You were ready to meet Papyrus’s -,Blue’s ,Red’s ,Edge’s, and the mysterious skeleton of whom you never learned the name of, but you really wanted to find out’s- family. Hopefully you wouldn’t be a bother to them, you really wanted to make new friends. You felt a little heat rush to your cheeks as you thought about Red’s voice. _‘Hopefully they won’t all have that sinful voice, god’s on Olympus you would die! And that’s not even possible!’_ You took a deep breath waiting for the small blush that was currently covering your face to disappear, before you took your helmet off. You flipped your hair back and forth before running a hand through your locks, you didn’t want helmet hair after all. You sighed taking the key out of the ignition, you had a feeling that tonight was going to be fun. You didn’t know if it was going to be actually ‘ _fun_ ’ fun, or if it was going to be ‘ _oh holy shit everything is going to the underworld and I’ve only been here for two minutes_ ’ fun.

 

 A faint breeze made your hair flutter slightly in the wind, giving your hair the more windswept look. As aloud screech erupted from the house, ended all of the other yelling. Looks like they knew you were here. You walked over to the door, a small smile on your face. ‘ _Knock Knock Knock!’_ You only had too wait a few seconds before the door flew open, revealing two very excited skeletons. “HUMAN !” “(Y/N)!” They jumped forward, knocking you over. You fell into a pile of giant ‘bone crushing’ -heh- hugs, and both of them were smiling ear to ear (?). You laughed “Sup, guys?” “(Y/N) WE ARE VERY HAPPY YOU COULD MAKE IT!” Papyrus  yelled “NOW YOU GET TO TRY MY PERFECT TACOS!” Blue smiled looking you in the eyes, “YOU’RE GONNA EAT SOMETHING THAT IS SO PERFECT IT HAS MADE PEOPLE CRY ON MANY OCCASIONS!”

 

 The smell of smoke filled the area as a new voice spoke up “Uh, get up humans have to breathe.” Blue and Papyrus blinked, and rubbed the back of their skull sheepishly as they stood up. “SORRY LITTLE ONE.” “SORRY MISS (Y/N).” You smiled dusting off your pants as you spoke, “No, it’s fine really.” The smell of smoke got stronger when you looked up, leaning on the door frame was a tall and lanky skeleton he -unsurprisingly- looked like Papyrus. Well if Papyrus and Red had a very lazy baby. ...  -gods in the underworld my descriptions are getting worse and worse- The new arrival wore a fuzzy black jacket and shorts, in his mouth was a lit cigarette -… was it shaped like a dog treat?-.‘ _How in the underworld does a cigarette work for skeletons?’_ You blinked ‘ _On second thought I really don’t want to know, I have a feeling the answer is magic.’_ Blue frowned looking at the skeleton with squinted eyes. “MUTT! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT SMOKING! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU.”

 

 The skeleton frowned looking down at Blue with a bored expression, before extinguishing his cigarette on the brick wall. Causing a low hissing noise to fill the air as it was extinguished. The skeleton had a neutral look on his face as he looked a Blue “ Oops.” His voice was deep and baraton, with a lazy drawl at the end. He sounded like he just got up, which was a little weird, but you know if a guy wants to sleep in till almost eight at night that was pretty cool. You took a step forward, your hand outstretched “it’s nice to meet you! My name is (Y/N) what’s yours” his tace lifted with a hint of a smile, shaking your hand with the worst and laziest handshake ever. He literally made his arm go limp in your grasp, so that when you shook it up and down it followed your movements perfectly. That was more than just a little gross.

 

 He looked you up and down before speaking “ Names’ Mutt.” … Mutt like a dog? You blink as Blue looked up at Mutt with a frown “ MUTT DO YOU KNOW WHERE BLACK IS, HE SAID THAT HE WANTED TO TALK TO THE HUMAN!” Mutt didn’t answer, he just looked over at the door, and stepped inside as a loud voice came barreling down the stairs, “MUTT YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM I NEED TO PRACTICE MY SPEECH FOR WHEN THE CREAM PUFFS GUEST ARRIVES!” The new skeleton froze looking at you and your outfit. This skeleton looked like if Red stopped being lazy and started wearing armor. He was a few inches taller than blue, thanks to his high heels. And was sporting a raggedy red bandanna. He blinked his eyes stopping on your cool leather jacket.

 

 “WHO ARE YOU?” Papyrus took a step into the door, motioning for you to follow. “THIS IS THE HUMAN WE INVITED TO DINNER, BLACK MEET (Y/N) AND (Y/N) MEET BLACK.” Black’s eyes lights widened as he looked from you to Papyrus confusion obvious on his face. “SHE IS THE TINY HUMAN WHELP YOU INVITED? HER AND HER...,” his eyes flipped to your fingerless gloves “ FASHION CHOICES?” Papyrus nodded a happy smile on his face. Black frowned “ WELL THEN SHE WILL HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO TRY SO OF MY TERRIBLE -LIKE ME- BURRITOS!” Mutt grimaces causing you to blink was Black not a good cook? Black stood there halfway on the stairs a hand on his chest plate, a cocky smile on his face as his bandanna fluttered slightly in the air. Papyrus smiled looking down at you “WELL THAT WENT RATHER WELL! I'LL GO COLLECT THE REST OF THE HOUSE BLUE CAN YOU SHOW HER TO THE DINING ROOM?” Blue smiled jumping up and down “SURE THEN I'LL GO GET MY FOOD!”

 

 Papyrus ran up the stairs, while Blue dragged you to the dining room. Mutt and Black were following behind the two of you, Black grumbling the whole way about how he was a better guide. The dining room was a rather large room with dark blue walls, the table was a dark brown wood with a white lace tablecloth going down the center. The chairs that littered around the table were all part of a different set, giving the room a more homey feeling.You sat down at a the wooden mint green chair. Black and Blue walked into what you could assume was the kitchen, leaving you and Mutt alone. Mutt smiled picking the seat right next to yours. He leaned in close to you, his face just inches from yours. His voice was low, so that Blue and Black couldn’t hear you.His eyes lights disappeared leaving you staring into empty black sockets. “You do so much as insult my brother, and I’ll kill you faster than you can scream for help. You hear me.” You nodded and his eyes returned to normal, as he leaned back like nothing had happened.

 

‘ _Holy shit!’_

 

_..._

 

 _‘_ _Mutt is adorable, what was it with skeletons and being cute! I mean he said he’d kill me, but I’d like to see him try_!’ You inwardly laughed thinking of his - … was it supposed to be scary- face. You really shouldn’t be thinking that people who just threatened to kill you were cute... but still, if he found a way to kill you you’d be impressed considering he’d need the power of gods. Most gods didn’t like you.   -mainly because you helped keep the balance between life and death, meaning that you ended the life they tried so hard to keep living. But they understood why you were needed. And what would happen if you were removed from the equation, what would happen to the world that they loved.- but they wouldn’t try to kill you. You knew that much about the gods at least, they didn’t love balance -and they weren’t very careful- but they were wise. Or at least most of them weren’t complete idiots.

 

 You leaned back in your chair, letting your hair cover your eyes as you waited for either the food to be done or Papyrus to come back with the rest of their family. You didn’t have to wait long as the sound of people clamoring inside the room met your ears. You opened a eye, looking where the sound was coming from and … gods in the underworld they have a lot of family. Standing in front of you were nine skeletons, and you only knew four of them. You did some quick math in your head, god damn that was twelve skeletons living under one roof. Hopefully they all liked each other, because there was bound to be so much fighting between them if they don’t get along.

 

 A smaller more skeleton that looked like blue was standing next to Papyrus, dark bags under his eye sockets. Wait a second how were their bags under a skeletons eye sockets… you know what you really aren’t going to question anything like that tonight. A less gothic version of Mutt was leaning on the door, a lollipop stick in his mouth. One hand in the pocket in his bright orange hoodie. Behind Papyrus was a very tall skeleton with a bent back and crooked teeth, his posture was horrible. Yet if you were being honest you didn’t mind. You had seen lots of cases in the underworld about mistreated individuals, and if you were being honest you thought he had been mistreated when he was younger. You felt like that was a fair assumption considering the fact that it looked like his teeth had -at some point- been bashed in my a snow shovel.

 

 Standing next to the battered skeleton was the skeleton from last night, he was staring at you with a unreadable expression as dots of dark red sweat rolled down his skull. His stained blue jacket was even more ruffled than it had been before, making you believe that it hadn’t been washed at all. His mouth twitched as you looked at him, and his eye sockets narrowed. You blinked did he not want you to tell them that he had tried to stab into you with a blood stained axe a few hours prior, because that was need to know information… and you were pretty sure they needed to know.

 

 But... if you were keeping Edge’s and Red’s secret you could keep his. Besides he hadn’t actually cut you, so no harm no foul. You just hoped that he hadn’t actually hurt someone. Edge and Red stood in the back of the group, and were obviously trying to look inconspicuous. Key word on trying, Edges failure to meet anyone’s gaze and the tsunami of sweat running down his skull kind gave them away. You hoped that no one was suspicious of them, because you had a feeling that Edge couldn’t lie well at all.

 

 The last two skeletons were currently walking towards you and had vertical scars running up and down two sides of their faces, the one to the right had a leather jacket with multiple patches of a … band? Whatever it was or whomever it was you had never heard of it, or the rather. The one to the left however had a sleek black lab coat that forked at the ends, and a pair of nice wire framed glasses were taped to his skull. The two skeletons were talking in low voices to each other as they walked you to their seat, yet the one in the leather jacket still managed to send you a heart stuttering wink.

 

 Hey at least you weren’t blushing this time… oh gods on Olympus you were totally blushing, what was it with flirty skeletons that makes you blush? They were skeletons for god's sake, a wink shouldn’t make you blush. If a skeleton could make you blush then who was next, the flirting centaur from the gods galla?

  


 Papyrus smiled looking from you to his family, a huge smile on his face. “SO MISS HUMAN (Y/N) WHAT DO YOU THINK?” You smiled, sitting up and letting you hair fall away from your face . “Well for one thing there is a **skeleTON** of you guys.” A series of surprised laughs and annoyed groans ripped through them, as they registered what you had said. Orange coat smiled, pushing himself off of the door frame. “That was a Real **RIB** tickler.”

 

 Lazy Blue look alike chuckled “ That was pretty **HUMERUS** kid.” Papyrus, Edge, and two of the skeletons that you didn’t yet know the names of were groaning in despair. Reds face twisted into a cocky smile as he grinned, “ Hey ah’ boss don’t be mad, there ain’t much use in **SKULL-** king around.” Edge growled at Red as Mutt started up his pun “Edge don't be so **STERNUM** !” The sound of Black yelling at Mutt to be quiet filled the dining room, Black loud demands almost cutting out mysterious skeletons rebuttal “We better stop before our brothers have a **BONE** to pick with us.” Screams of rage filled the house, as smoke tumbled out of the kitchen. Surprisingly none of the skeletons seemed upset by the fact that their kitchen was on fire, if anything they looked excited. Well Papyrus and Edge did at least, the rest of them not so much.

 

 Papyrus groaned, “PLEASE (Y/N) DON'T START ANOTHER PUN WAR, WE WON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT FOR YOU TO TRY MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!” Edge huffed “THE HUMAN DOESN’T CARE ABOUT YOUR SPAGHETTI BUT THEY DO CARE FOR MY EXQUISITE LASAGNA!” You blinked were… were they not going to bring up the fact that their _kitchen was on fire._ Because that seems like something they should be worried about! You opened your mouth drawing in a breath of fresh air before speaking. “Um is… that smoke coming from the kitchen?” Papyrus smiled as he marched to the kitchen, Edge almost on his heels. “DON'T WORRY LITTLE HUMAN THAT'S JUST HOW YOU TELL THAT THE FOOD IS DONE!” You blinked, not even having words for what Papyrus just said as the rest of the skeletons sat down.

 

 You didn’t want to insult them by asking if any of their brothers knew how to cook, especially sense that would be insulting the cute little cinnamon rolls that were Papyrus, Blue, and Edge . Your eyes drifted around the table, not really landing on any of the skeletons. “So, uh what are your names?” They paused looking at you, you coughed clearing your throat .‘ _well this isn’t awkward at all!’_ You waited for someone, anyone to say something but everyone was silent and looking at you. The only sound that reached your ears was the sound of clanging pots and pans from the kitchen. “Um, you don't want to tell me that’s… fine to… I was just wondering.” Fuck you were babbling! Abort Mission! Abort Mission!

 

 You were about to let the subject drop when all of a sudden the ragged Papyrus look alike began to speak. “SINCE EVERYONE ELSE IS BEING RUDE,”He glared at his brother “ I GUESS I WILL GO FIRST, MY NAME IS CROOKS! AND THIS,” He gestured wildly towards his brother “IS AXE MY BROTHER!” You smiled he was so cute! His outside looks had nothing to do with what he was, a big softie you had a feeling that Crooks couldn’t hurt a fly. But his brothers name makes since, also who would name their kid ‘Axe’ that’s just begging for trouble. Blue hoodie lifted up a single hand in a lazy wave, “Sup. The names Sans, Sans the skeleton”

 

 Red smiled leaning, back in his chair “ the’ names Red, just remember mah’ name for later sweetheart.” Did he just use the same line he used the last time we met? Does he not have anymore pick up lines or did he want to fuck with me. You felt your raise your eyebrows nonetheless. As a loud “ Honestly Red Miss (Y/n) Will Have To Deal With Enough Flirtation From My Brother As It Is, Don’t You Mess With Her to!” His volume wasn’t nearly as high as Papyrus’s and Blues, but it was far from normal level volume. He smiled looking over at you “It’s A Pleasure To Meet You Dear, My Name Is Green.” His brother looked over at you, a small smile dancing over is face. “Nice to meet you little lady,” ‘ _Oh fuck no another sin voice you were going to die.’_ “My names G.”

 

 Everyone’s gaze then flew to the one skeleton that hadn’t introduced himself, Mister orange hoodie himself. Orange hoodie sighed, taking his head off of the table with an exaggerated look of disdain for movingly. Seeing that he held everyone’s attention he slowly took out his lollipop and began to speak. “Stretch.”

 

… what did he mean by that? Did he want you to stretch to get his name. You frowned before slowly stretching your hand into the air. Suddenly the whole table burst out into laughter, leaving you confused. ‘ _Was that part of a inside joke? Because I don’t get why they are laughing.’_ Orange hoodie laughed, “ No my name is Stretch, not you have to stretch.” You felt your face grow warm, ‘ _oh his name was Stretch… what type of name is Stretch. Was he named that because he is tall? And what in the living hell is with all of these color names._ ’

 

 You opened your mouth about to ask what their names ment, when the door to the kitchen suddenly swung open revealing stained and flour dusted skeletons. “HERE YOU GO HUMAN YOU CAN NOW FINALLY TASTE MY GREAT TACOS!” yelled blue. “HUMAN YOU WILL HAVE MY BURRITOS AND DIVE RIGHT IN TO THEIR ORIGINAL TASTE!” Black boasted “(Y/N) YOU CAN HAVE MY TERRIFIC SPAGHETTI AS SOON AS YOU ARE READY FOR THE COOKING MASTERPIECE.” Papyrus’s smile was bright enough to light up a room as he set his dish in front of you. “ HUMAN! YOU WILL HAVE BEEN OUTWITTED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! NOW THE FINAL TEST, MAKING IT PAST MY LASAGNA WITHOUT BEGGING FOR MORE!” Edge cackled as he set the plate down.

 

… oh sweet mother of Zeus you were going to need some help to get through ‘dinner’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want any new ske-boys? Let me know in the comments!


	6. Please don’t Pasta-way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons may be super cute, but can they cook? (No no they cannot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Olympus! 1434 hits, 171 kudos, and 31 bookmarks! You guys are crazy! I love you so much! ❤️

Ḙ̸̰̼̟̱͖͕̱̗̬͍͐̽͗͂̄́̾̔͠͝r̶̙̖̦͔̥̔̎̾̓̃̂̇̍̌̾̚͝͠ŗ̸̡̛̛͙̬̦̻̱͖̼͈̰̼͓̘̙̒̓͐̓͆͗͋̍̀͑̈́͘͘o̵̫̗̹̪̣̣̾́̿́͂̿r̴̲̞̹̻͇̽͌̆̈́͐͛̊͛͝

 

████████ N̴̡̧̲͖̟͔̹̥̩͌̅̐̎̀̚ō̶̺̓͛͛t̶̠͖̯͇̺͎̼̉̊͆̐̄̎́̓͂ ̴̦̖͕̯̜̯͂͐̃̾͌͆̊͒̕f̶̠̦̺̆͒́̉̈́̂ǫ̷̨̢̟̝̗̦̺͇͐̎̎u̵̗͎̤̼̖̻͂͛͂̓̑̀͘ņ̵̹̰̕d̶̳̪͗͒̑͒̈́͛̋͘.

 

P̷̻̐́̈́̈́́̅̄́͐̈r̴͚̜͉̞̘̝̔̈́̽͑̈́̈́͝ŏ̵̢̜̘̣͔̜̞̠͂̾̔́͌̄͋͒c̷̡͚̫͚̱̮̦͎̼̾̈́̅̔͛͘é̷͌ͅs̷̛̥͋̔͗̈͊̏͂͛̀s̷̼͔̰̳̿͂̒̀̇̒i̸̻̻̫̺͒ͅņ̶̛̝͔͈̜̦͇͌̅͐̂̓̀g̵̢̡̺̗̈̐̆…

 

P̷̻̐́̈́̈́́̅̄́͐̈r̴͚̜͉̞̘̝̔̈́̽͑̈́̈́͝ŏ̵̢̜̘̣͔̜̞̠͂̾̔́͌̄͋͒c̷̡͚̫͚̱̮̦͎̼̾̈́̅̔͛͘é̷͌ͅs̷̛̥͋̔͗̈͊̏͂͛̀s̷̼͔̰̳̿͂̒̀̇̒i̸̻̻̫̺͒ͅņ̶̛̝͔͈̜̦͇͌̅͐̂̓̀g̵̢̡̺̗̈̐̆…

 

S̷͇̑͐y̸̘̦̹̌̽̋̑̂ş̶̝͚͓̺̭̜̽ͅţ̶͈͍̲̪͓̫̠̇̀ͅé̵̢̲̪̬͙͑̐͋͝m̵̢̡͚͇̻̹͚̿̎̀͝ͅ ̵̧̣̫͎͖̭͈̈̈̍̓̐̀̿ ̶̜̑̊͌͂̃r̵̛͈̰̔͛͊͛̿̉͛ę̵̧̞̰͚̠̹̦̞͉́̍͗̊̈́s̴̱̖̿́̆̚t̷̢͕̙̪͉͈̥̪͙̩͠ä̸̪͔̤͉́̌̚r̷͎͑̓̎̄͜ẗ̵̢i̷̩̖͇͍̰̲̔̓̇̈͜͝ň̴̢̤͈̯͓͛̾̉͘g̸̭̘͖̽ ̷̨̬̱̝̫̹̖͎̘̎͗̓͛̑́͑͐  
̵̧̡̛͎̫̭̈́̍͛̀̈̋̽̏̚͜

 

You blinked, lifting yourself off of the mist covered grass.The small ragged blanket that was thrown haphazardly across your legs was so covered in dirt -… and other questionable stains that you didn’t really want to think about- that it made it almost impossible to tell the original color. You glanced up and gasped at the sight in front of your eyes. Small stars filled the dark sky, twinkling with delight. The way they dance and twirled through the dark sky made it look like they were teasing everyone on earth. The stars were so bright and full of life that you couldn’t look away from them, scared that looking away for even a second would make them disappear. Then you paused at the sound of a small groan from behind you, the sound tearing your eyes from the sky. The red glowing embers from a dying fire let you see the basic outline of the camsight you were in.

¿I ɯɐ ǝɹǝɥM

You could see a few scattered sleeping bags around the fire pit, and the slow rise and fall of their chest meant that there were people inside them. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air, making your nose twitch. The ground around you was littered with small metal cans, large glass bottles, and broken glass. The small embers from the fire went out, casting you in darkness.

˙ʞɹɐp s’ʇI

...

˙ʞɹɐp ǝɥʇ ǝʞıן ʇ’uop I

“(Y/n)? You up?” A low croaking voice asked. ‘Who said that.’You blinked and rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you opened your mouth about to respond. When your memories came flooding back to you, the voice wasn’t some random stranger. It was Jake! The same Jake that had known you since third grade. He had helped you when you had fallen, and he was always there to listen to your problems. He was the best person you have ever met. ‘Man, I must have drank a lot last night if I didn’t remember Jake!’ “Yah Jake im up,” you groaned rubbing your head “ man what happened last night?”

ou ou ou ou ou 'oN

Jake scoffed “You talking about before or after you had 7 shots of Missy’s special vodka in forty seconds?” You laughed, rubbing the side of your skull. ’God, my head feels like someone took a sledgehammer to it.’ With a flourish you slapped a stray crumpled can of beer off your blanket.“Ya that sounds like me, but at least this time James wasn’t here.” You laughed again, your voice echoing through the empty woods.”Otherwise we’d both still be going at it.”

It was too dark for you to see, but it the moment that you said ‘James’ Jakes once handsome face contorted into a mask of fury. After all, why should his lady be talking about other men?... She Was H I S ! 

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

If AnY OnE tRiEd To TaKe HeR aWaY fRoM HiM…. HE WOULD KILL THEM!!! IT DIDN'T MATTER HOW! OR WHERE! OR WHEN! BUT HE WOULD KILL THEM! AFTER ALL (Y/N) WAS H I S!

… WAS JAMES GETTING TO CLOSE? AFTER ALL (Y/N) SHOULD ONLY THINK ABOUT H I M LIKE HE THOUGHT ABOUT H E R! 

NOT TO MENTION THAT JAMES ALWAYS GOT HER IN TROUBLE, SHE WAS AN ANGEL NO (Y/N) WAS A GODDESS! 

SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE DRAGGED INTO HIS SCHEMES! HE WOULD S A V E HER!

WELL… (Y/N) WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM AGAIN! After all nobody worries about a dead person!

Jake smiled and let out a rather convincing laugh “Ya we sure are lucky!” He paused and in a lower tone whispered “Very lucky.”

He need to get his rest after all a murder needed to be planned tomorrow. For (Y/n) sake.

“Anyway sorry for waking you,” he yawned “ I’m going back to bed” You smiled leaning back down into the grass, “Goodnight Jake.”

ɥɔʇɐʍ oʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ’uop I oN

ǝıp oʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ’uop I

suoɯǝp ʎɯ ǝɔɐɟ oʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ’uop I

ɟןǝsʎɯ ǝɔɐɟ oʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ’uop I

F̸̺͕̭̬͚̫̝̆̈́ḯ̷̞̰̹̒l̵̲͎̲͈͎̙̩̼͌ẽ̵͇͇̖͉́̐͐s̴̩̗̜̈́̀̽͊͆̑̈́̌ͅ D̷̛̰͚̣̝͍̮̪̟̹̏̓̄͌͋̅͑̑̚ĕ̵̟́̊̔̚ͅl̷̯̻̲̭̪̥̠̺̀̏̐̉̓̑́͝e̸̲͉͇̊̅̅͂̅͂̄͝͝t̸̺̪̠̺͈̽͐͒̎͗̂̈́̓̕̕i̸̦̗̘͕̭̳̤͐̽͑̐ṇ̴̺̖̲͛̿ģ̶̜͈̯̥̪͚͔̪̣̀

 

████████ d̵̟̤̞̲̲̺͇̃͊͆̄͘̚͠e̷̤͙̫͍̓̎̓̽̿̇́̕͜ĺ̴̜̲̩̬͖̉̚ͅę̸̯̱̪̥̝̺̳̈́̀̓͐͜͝ͅt̵̛̛̘͓̂̔͛̐͜e̷̢̦̭͉̠̠̼̫͖̎̍͑̍͜ḋ̷̙̗͓̣͉̹̥̮̑́̿͛

 

S̴̼̱͎͎̃̀̄͌͊̍̐̈́͂͝͝ỷ̶͖̩͔̊̈́͑̓́̃̓̓͝s̴͎͎͌́̄́͑̈́͒̓̆̕̕͝t̵̩̳̓̎̀̒͌́̉̒̌̕͝͠͝e̴̢̝̘̞̼͖̼̺̗̟̳̻̜̺̒͜m̷̢̧̩͇͔͎̱̣̜̾̏̿́͒̑̋̓͗̄̀͜͠͝ ̸̮̣̞̳̞͕̻̲̗̞̮̠̘̒̊̈́̋̔̿̇͐̀̃͋̐͘͝͝r̸̙͚͚̯̜͖͇̖͔̳̪͈̆̑̒̒̃̋̎͊̽̈́̀̅͜͝ͅę̷̛̛̬̭̠̜͉̦͕̱͔̟̄̇̑̈̒̆̒̉̓̕̕͜ͅs̴̨̛͔̬͍̦̱̪͙͇͕̬̪̭̺͌͊͆͘t̸̢̛͎̭̑͂̃͊̉͋́̓́̅͑͠͠a̶̛̬̤̭̱͍̬̦̙̯̪͙͈̦̯̰̋̍̔̅̚͝r̸̬̞̻͒͘ẗ̶͍̫̼͔̟̩̲̘́̄̒̀͗͌͊͗̄͝͝ĩ̸̲̰͇̦̖͍̞̯̖̆̾́͂̎͜͜͜ņ̴̧͖͇͓͕͖͇̬̟̫̼͖̹̎́́̕ģ̵̨̛̞͔͍̘͓̺̹̟̻̘̘̤̙̉̋͛̈́͆̎̿͒̀̕͘̕͠ ̵̢̡̺͙̩̗̫̦̫͗̐̓̉͌͗̃̃

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Now back to our regularly scheduled programming *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sitting in front of you were four plates of the most disgusting looking food, you had ever seen. You weren’t even sure you could call this food, it looked more like toxic waste. You felt terrible about dissing their food, especially since they had worked so hard on it. ‘I this is the first time ever that I’ve hoped I couldn’t taste anything.’ When monsters had first come out of the underground, you had been hopeful about their food. I mean this was your chance to change how you thought of food. But now… you weren’t as hopeful, I mean you would still be fucking ecstatic if you tasted something from this dish. Yet those feeling would be slightly dampened because of -what you could only assume was going to be- the terrible taste of this so called food

Maybe if you were lucky the taste wouldn’t be as bad as the look, after as many scholars have said ‘the cover is not the book’. Papyrus smiled pushing his -was that supposed to be- spaghetti towards you. “TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MISS (Y/N)!” The spaghetti was almost entirely burnt, yet the bits that weren’t burnt didn’t even look like they had been cooked at all. ‘How can half of this be raw while the other side looks like they used a volcano to cook it?’You mind internally screeched.The sauce had the constancy of water, and the single meatball that was on your plate was -quite literally- completely raw. You gulped, not wanting to upset the cute little cinnamon bun that was Papyrus.You picked up the fork and stabbed it into the spaghetti, trying to ignore the sound of burnt noodles snapping and the gross wetness that oozed off the pasta.You brought it up to your mouth and bit, gods in the underworld it tasted horrible!

It tasted horrible!

…  
……..  
……….

Fuck yes it tasted horrible!!!

It FuCkInG TaStEd HoRrIbLe!!! 

AND YOU WERE ECSTATIC!!!

*Cue the in internal Snoopy dancing*

Keywords here if you missed them, it tasted! You felt a giant goofy grin cover your face as you chewed the pasta abomination, it tasted like he had accidentally dropped a whole salt shaker. The mix of raw meat and burnt noodles culminated on your tongue, you swallowed the spaghetti with your mind screaming at you to spit it out. It was terrible you weren’t going to lie to yourself, but it was different it wasn’t just a bland wad of texture. It was food that you could taste, it didn’t matter that the taste was awful , you had spent so long with nothing. Even something terrible … was the best thing in the world. You took another bite, then another, and another wallowing in the terrible taste of Papyrus’s spaghetti. The skeletons around the table all looked at you like you were crazy, so they definitely knew that their brothers couldn’t cook. They should have given you a warning, even a “ Hey our brothers kinda suck at cooking” would have been enough. It would have been lying, but it would have been a sufficient warning. Even Mutt looked at you like you had just escaped a madhouse, and he told you that you weren’t to insult his brothers cooking.

Your gaze shifted to Papyrus, he had the biggest and most surprised grin you had ever seen. “WOWIE YOU REALLY LIKE MY SPAGHETTI!” You nodded and swallowed, not wanting to be improper and speak with your mouth full. “I’ve never tasted anything like it.” I mean this was true but not completely and totally honest at the same time.Papyrus smiled about to speak again when Edge butted in. “YOU THINK CREAM PUFFS MEDIOCRE SPAGHETTI IS GOOD, THEN GET READY FOR GREATNESS!” He grabbed Papyrus’s plate and shoved his lasagna in your hands. Papyrus gasped “EDGE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Behind Edge you could see that Sans was not happy about how Edge had talked to his brother. His eye sockets were black, -just like mutt’s were when he tried to intimidate you- and his permanent smile was stretched tight across his skull.

But if Edge noticed Sans’s attempts at drilling a hole in his skull, he didn’t show it because he just kept talking. “BECAUSE CREAM PUFF,IF SHE GETS FULL ON YOUR AVERAGE DISH SHE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR MY AMAZING LASAGNA!” You glanced down at the lasagna in your hands … amazing wasn’t the word you would use to describe it. The cheese at the top was more on the lines of charcoal than cheese. There was so much garlic powder on top that you could smell the garlic even with your head being far away from the plate. The food oozed so much oil that you, almost expected the government was going to come busting into the home demanding the dish. You didn’t even pause for a second before you reached for your fork and took a bite. If you were being honest it didn’t taste that terrible, maybe because of the fact that your taste buds had disintegrated. -Thanos snap type style!- Don't get it wrong it was terrible, but your standards were so low right now that they could literally give your hot garbage on a plate and you would still eat it. Hell you would eat anything for a chance to taste food again.

Edge smirked at your smile with a cocky expression, “WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK WELP? WAS IT THE MOST AMAZING THING YOU HAD EVER HAD?” You paused “Well I don’t think I’ll ever look at lasagna the same way ever again.” He smiled “HA! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY THAT, MY CREATION WAS THE BEST THING YOU HAVE EVER TASTED!” Your smile twitched ‘I didn’t say that!’ You shrugged and cut off another bite, not even bothering to look at the soggy mess on your fork. With a flourish you popped it in your mouth,and bit down. 

Pain flooded your senses as something sharp imbedded itself into your tongue. Blood filled your mouth, the salty and coppery taste becoming more and more prominent. You froze, dispersing the healing magic that danced under your skin. After all it would be nearly impossible to convince magical skeletons that humans could heal that quickly. Not to mention you didn’t want to lie to such cute cinnamon rolls. You winced as the foreign object moved, forcing it even farther down. ‘Fucking hell! What did Edge put in this, a fucking knife!?!’ Blue suddenly popped up into your vision, this normally happy face twisted into a mask of concern. “MISS (Y/N)? ARE YOU OKAY?” You reaches for the napkin, -much to Edges horror- and spat out the bite. 

The skeletons around the table stiffened as Edge boiled over with rage, his face dusted with a dark red. “YOU PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY FOOD! IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW I WILL-” He froze his face quickly shifting from rage to horror as you opened your mouth, and while still looking him in the eyes. Let all the blood that had been collecting in your mouth spill out, the tidal wave of blood didn’t go far because your the second napkin you had grab while he was yelling at you. You weren’t going to let blood get on your jacket, it was real leather! Besides it was your favorite jacket, and you could get injured all you liked but if that jacket got messed up, well you might cry.Were you getting to emotionally attached to a jacket, ...maybe but that jacket was expensive I’ve and you would rather die than see anything bad happen to it. -Well maybe not die… you would rather have a mouth full of blood then see your jacket in ruins.there that sounded better.-

Edge sputtered his red eye lights meeting your eyes, with a look of mild horror. He took a step forward to talk before being promptly shoved out of the way by both Papyrus and Blue. “OH MISS (Y/N) YOUR BLEEDING!” Yelled Blue fear covering his features. “NOO DID WE BREAK THE HUMAN? SANS HUMANS BREAK EASILY!” Bright orange tears slipped down Papyrus’s face as he spoke. You opened your mouth to talk as the skeletons around table erupted in worried chatter. “Uh b-bro don't ...worry she’ll be fine…” San’s smile was stretched tight on his face, as he tried his best to look reassuring for Papyrus. -Key word trying.- “Woah! Shit doll face! Are you okay?” Reds eye lights were sharp and filled with worry as he stared at you, sweat dotting his skull. “Uh Blue, maybe you shouldn’t shake her!” Yelled Stretch his normally laid back demeanor being completely shattered. “...” Axe’s eye light was gone, leaving and empty void where is red eye used to be. One of his hands inched towards the hole on the side of his skull, while the other hand twiched like he wanted to grab something. Something like his ax

 

“ARE ...ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” You could tell that Crooks was worried for you, but for some reason he didn’t look at you. His gaze was stuck on the wooden table, unmoving and unwavering. His shoulders shook slightly, like he was trying to hold back his tears. ‘No, Crooks don’t cry. Your too cute to cry.’ “Woah darling what happened?!?” G’s flirtatious demeanor had been tossed out the window, instead being replaced with genuine worry and surprise. “HUMAN! IF YOU DIE IN OUR HOUSE, IT WILL BE A MAJOR INCONVENIENCE FOR US TO DISPOSE OF THE BODY! SO YOU CAN’T DIE HERE!” Despite Black’s harsh words, his face displayed something that bordered on pity and fear. His entire body was tense, and he looked like a coiled spring ready to bounce. “Shit.” Mutt, unlike almost everyone else in the room didn’t look worried or scared in the slightest. He just looked like he didn’t want to deal with the extra drama. So since everyone was distracted, he took the opportunity to light a dog treat… cigarette… thing. It’s purple smoke and herbal smell quickly filling the room.

“WHAT CAN WE DO SHE IS GOING TO DIE SANS HELP!” Papyrus yelled, sobs taking over his giant body. You opened your mouth to speak again when you were interrupted… again. “Actually Papyrus I C-” Green only got a few words in before Blue started to speak. “IF ONLY THERE WAS SOMEONE HERE WHO COULD HELP MISS (Y/N)!” Greens smile tightened, as he stepped forwards. “That’s What I was Going To Help With Blue, Because I’m A Doc-” Black suddenly pushed past him, setting the burrito plate on the table before turning to you. He looked you up and down, his eye lights momentarily pausing on your bloodied napkin. “CAN ONE OF YOU INSUFFERABLE SKELETONS KEEP THIS WENCH FROM DYING IN OUR HOUSE!” Green sighed before pushing himself through the throng of skeletons around you. “I Can Help! I Am A Doctor After All.” 

The skeletons all around the table froze looking at him oddly, before all saying in unison “ Why didn’t you say so sooner?” -except for G who merely blinked and said, “oh ya, I forgot about that!”- Green sighed shaking his head with an amused look on his face. “ I Did, No One Was Listening.” He grabbed a new napkin off the table and turned to you. “Okay Miss, Can You Open Your Mouth To Let Me See Where The Problem Is?” 

You nodded then opened your mouth, Green hissed at the sight before him. ‘It’s never good when a doctor hisses at the sight of a wound. And it’s especially bad when you haven’t seen the wound for yourself.’ Without turning away from you he spoke. “G, Can You Hand Me My Bag.” G blinked then reached under the table and pulled out a faded brown leather book bag that was filled to the brim with so many papers and faded blue pens that you were surprised that nothing fell out. G passed it over to Green, who immediately starts digging through it in a frantic attempt at finding something. He looked back to you when he had found it, a shiny metal pair of tweezers. 

He sighed leaning over you again, one of hands cupping the side of your face as he leaned in close. ‘This would be kinda romantic, if it wasn’t for the bleeding wound inside of my mouth!’ “Okay This Is Going To Hurt At First, But Don't Worry. I’ll Start Using Healing Magic On You As Soon As The Glass Is Out.” Glass? … Edge put glass in his lasagna. You were definitely having a chat about that later. I mean who puts glass inside food?!? Was he trying to kill someone,  
because that would definitely be a good way to do it!

With a determined look on his face Green took the tweezers and yanked back, pulling out a jagged piece of glass. Then as soon as the glass was out, a warm feeling swept through your body. The warmth reminded you of warm summer mornings and beautiful flower fields, the warmth seemed to dance on your skin. Jumping and twirling around your mouth, and before you knew it. The pain on your tongue had left, replaced with a numb sensation where the glass used to be.

Green smiled “ There, Do You Feel Better?” You nodded, beaming up at him “ I feel great thanks Green!” G smirked leaning over his brother with a mischievous look in his eye lights. “Well darling if your so thankful why don’t you give us a little kiss as a thank you?” Fuck. You were blushing ‘Fucking smooth skeletons and their smooth words. They were going to be the death -heh- of you!’ Green’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, a lime green covering his cheek bones as he sputtered out “ B-Brother! Don’t Joke About Those Things!”

Blue sniffed bring your attention back to him, “I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALRIGHT HUMAN!” He swept you up in a giant hug, picking you up off the chair as he squeezed your chest. “Me too Blue.” You rubbed the top of his head with a chuckle. “Maybe we should start on the games Bro, I know that you wanted to show her the puzzle games you picked out.” Suggested Stretch. “BUT THE HUMAN HASN'T EVEN TRIED MY TACOS YET!” Blue whined, hugging you tighter. “Blue why don’t you let her try them later, after all I’m sure she’s had enough excitement for one evening. Blue smiled nodding his head as he pulled you out of the room, “OKAY! MISS (Y/N) PREPARE TO BE JAPED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry guys I’m not dead, I just couldn’t really think about how I wanted this chapter to go, but I’m back on schedule, i got this!


	7. In Which Emo Skele Bois Flirt With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew flirting skeletons would affect the Grim Reaper so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell, I couldn’t come up with a clever name, so I didn’t have a cool name... I have failed you all 😔

 When Papyrus invited you to dinner yesterday,you didn’t think that anything really weird would happen. I mean sure Papyrus and Blue were more than a little eccentric, but they would make sure that you had a nice normal dinner. Or… so you thought. As it turned out a dinner at the skeleton bro’s house includes being tackled at the door, two skeletons flirting with you. _’Which of course you didn’t mind, would didn’t blush at their advances or anything!_ ’ *cough* *cough* ‘… _okay you might have blushed a little bit, a tiny bit… but that didn’t mean anything, after all most people blush when someone_ _cute_ _flirts with them!_ ’ -...what were you thinking about again… oh right, the list.- Being fed terrible food, being fed food with glass in it (!),-thanks to Edge, of course, that dumb lil funky tol boi!- _‘you could understand just making bad food, but *glass* he could hurt someone if he wasn’t careful!’_ and after letting little scared skeletons help you with the glass -okay, you're still _*a little_ * salty about this- that was stuck in your tongue it was only customary to be carried off buy the littlest skeleton… to be japed (?). 

 

 You didn’t even get how Blue could carry you, He was a whole head smaller than you.. besides he didn’t even have muscles. But Blue managed to beat back the odds, -and the science behind how living creatures move- and was currently running so fast through the house that you wondered if his feet were even touching the ground. How he managed to not fall on his face was beyond you, after all you weighed a shit ton more than him- _because he was *_ literally _* a skeleton_.

 

 Your thoughts were abruptly cut off, as you were fucking - don’t curse in front of the cute skeletons!- thrown on a couch. You loved Blues enthusiasm, but he was going to ‘diddly darn snap your neck’ if he wasn’t careful. Rolling over so that your face wasn’t smushed up against the cushion you smiled looking around the room you were currently in. The room was very open with several large windows facing what you assumed to be the backyard, but you weren’t sure considering you haven't seen the rest of the house yet. The walls were painted a nice reddish brown, while the carpet was a vibrant blue. _-and… yes the two colors clashed so terribly together, but that was almost part of the rooms charm. The clashing colors seemed like a visual representation of the people in the house. On one hand Papyrus, Blue, Edge, Black, Crooks, and Green were energetic and kind hearted people. While on the other hand, Sans, Stretch, Red, Mutt, Axe, and G were content with spending all day lazing around shooting puns at each other_. Well Red and G would probably need to leave the house, after all such flirtatious skeletons can’t hold in their pick up lines for long.-

 

 “SO (Y/N)...” Blue trailed off looking down at the ground as a bright cyan blush appeared on his face. “Yes Blue, what’s up?” You asked, while internally shaking your head at the absurd colors that the skeletons blushed. At least Blue’s blush made sense because of his name, Edge’s blush was just a dark red color. “WELL, I WAS WONDERING…” He paused shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “UM, WHICH DO YOU THINK IS HARDER THE JUNIOR JUMBLE OR…” Blue made a face like he had just eaten a lemon -How the fuck  a skeleton could even make that face was to weird for you to think about- “ THE CROSSWORD PUZZLE!” ‘W-was this really what he was so embarrassed about asking? What puzzle you like the best… gods on olympus he was adorable!’ You smiled thinking for a second before answering. “Well Blue I’ve never worked on a ‘Junior Jumble’ before so i'm not sure.” Several gasped rang through the room, as Crooks, Edge, and Black entered the room all staring at you with shocked faces.  

 

 You blinked, had you said something that äffend them? All you said was you had never heard of a junior jumble before. “YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF THE GREATEST PUZZLE OF ALL TIME?” Yelled Edge his face a mask of shock. “Er.. no… should I have?” Black stepped forward, his eye sockets narrowed as if you had offended him somehow. “HAVE YOU LIVED UNDER A ROCK YOU WHOLE LIFE!” You smirked, trying to remove some of the tension. “No, but you did.” Black just stared at you, so you added a wink for good measure. Blue groaned “DON'T (Y/N) JUST… JUST DON'T”Suddenly a voice spoke up right next to you, it’s familiar velvety smooth and sexy tone sending shivers down your spine. “Come on lil’ Blue ain’t nothin’ wrong with Dollfaces joke.” Red leaned him closer to you, almost like he wanted to bury his face into your (h/c) hair. “I thought that yur’ joke was great Doll.”

 

 You flinched whipping your head around, your eyes wide with surprise and your cheeks flushed with pink because of how close he was. How did he get beside you? You would have seen him crossing the room! “R-Red!” You tried in vain to stop your spreading blush. “How did you get there?!” He rose a bone brow (?) and looked at you with a cheeky grin.  “That’s my name Doll, and don’t overstrain your voice _now_ ~.” You watched as he opened his mouth,and out slipped a bright red tongue. ‘ _How the fuck did he have a tongue! He was a skeleton!! Abort Mission!!!AboRt mISsIoN!!!!’_ You felt warmth crawl up your face, as you forced your eyes shut. You were probably the same color as his tongue, as his long _red_ tongue. “RED!” Screeched Black his voice even more scratchy than normal. Edge screamed and stomped his red boots on the ground “STOP YOUR IDIOTIC ATTEMPTS AT FLIRTING BROTHER!” “RED THAT'S OBSCENE AND RUDE!” Called Blue.

 

Just as you thought you couldn’t get any more flustered, two strong arms wrapped around you. The strong scent of smoke assaulted your nose, as you were pulled towards someone’s chest. “Oh are we flirting with the human now? Well then I guess I’ll give it a shot.~”  You only had a second to blink before you were pulled up into Mutts warm embrace and you were face to skull. He smirked at your face then in a sultry voice and lidded sockets, began to speak. “Your lips look lonely,” he pulled you in closer, your lips only a mere touch away from his. “Would they like to meet mine~?” Mutts had voice lowered a tone giving his voice more of a growl at the end.

 

  _‘Aaaaaaand my face probably looks like a glass of red wine was splashed on my face.’_ It looked like you would have to add Mutt to the group of flirty skelebois you would have to look out for if you didn’t want to have a heart attack at the young age of _way to fucking young._ _‘I guess Mutt graduated from giving me veiled threats to flirting with me in less than two hours_.’ If you were honest you didn’t know which one was worse, being scared of Mutt attacking you and learning your secret. Or getting flirted with to the point that you might have temporarily forgotten how to breathe.

 

…

….

…..

 

Why did your lungs ache all of a sudden?

 

…

….

…..

 

Oh wait! You needed to fucking breathe shit! In and out, and in and out! Fuck these skeletons and their amazing abilities to fluster you, if this continued you might just have a heart attack from your fast and sporadic heart beats. Was that even how you had heart attacks? ...You didn’t know, and you didn’t really want to find out. It would be fucking painful and annoying, not to mention you would have to administer first aid to yourself because you could go to a hospital! After all, it would be a pain in your ass to explain how you had managed to drive yourself to the hospital while having a heart attack. 

 

Mutt chuckled lowly, snapping your attention back to him. “What no snappy remark or witty retort?” He leaned back and nodded slowly appreciating your scarlet cheeks. You swallowed, narrowing your eyes as you internally fought the losing battle of trying to beat back your blush. “Why would I bother with a ‘snappy remark’ your all **bark** and no **bite**.” You heard Red snort from behind you, as Mutts face went from all cocky -with just a dash of arrogance- to surprised and amused.  “Damn dollface ya’ got em’ good!” You chuckled softly, shaking your head with amusement. “Thanks Red,” You sat back into the soft cushion and sighed “wasn’t my best comeback ever though.”

 

**POV Switch**

**//Sans\\\**

 

Sans watched as (y/n) lounged back on the couch and let out a small sigh of relief as the small dark blue denim wallet fell into his hand. (After all stealing the Grim Reapers wallet without them realizing what was happening was no small feat. And while Sans might not have known who she was their was something about (y/n) that made him feel, uneasy.)  _Finally’_ he thought turning to the small group of skeletons behind him ‘ _with her ID we can get started digging up some dirt on (y/n)_.’ Even if he didn’t exactly have any a lot of evidence that the new human had a bad agenda. He wasn’t about to let someone he didn’t trust around his bro ,especially with his ‘cousins’ around. They were enough trouble on their own, and sans didn’t need some no good human messing things up. Besides it hadn’t been hard convincing Red to distract her, the hard part was getting Mutt to do it. After all G wasn’t all convinced that San’s plan -that consisted of digging up some dirt confronting her with the threat of letting others know her secrets. Then getting her to leave him and his ‘family’ alone.-  was the best way to go about things.

 

Thankfully Mutt wanted (y/n) out of his life too, after all from what Sans knew Mutts universe had a murder happy human running around as well. And Sans could understand not trusting humans after watching one repeatedly killing his brother over, and over, and over again. After all Sans was the same way, was he not? I mean he was trying to break up one of Papyrus’s first friendships on the surface, did… did that make him the bad guy?

 

… Was he going to break his brothers heart by trying to save him from the pain that (y/n) might was going to eventually cause him?

 

…… no Sans was doing what he had to, after all didn’t Frisk play nice for a while before deciding that all monsters were beneath them and began their path of genocide? Didn’t Frisk pretend to be everyone’s friend before they stabbed them in the back? Didn’t Frisk trick Papyrus?

 

Sans was just doing what he had to do to protect his brother,to hell with the consequences. 

 

He lazily waved the wallet back and forth in front of the group of skeletons with a neutral smile. “Looks like Red and Mutt did their job.” he glanced back and saw that Red hadn’t stopped flirting with (y/n), in fact it looked like now the three of of them were having a flirting battle much to their brothers chagrin. “In fact I’d say they did their job too well.” Stretch said while slowly unwrapping a lollipop from its colorful wrapper and popping it in his mouth. 

 

Sans rolled his eye lights “let’s hope not then we would have to hurt four people not two” G deadpanned glaring at Sans with annoyed eyes. “Couldn’t We Do This Some Other Way, Maybe We Could Speak To Her, Or do Something Other Than Steal From A Person Has Been Nothing But Polite To Us?” Green suggested softly, shifting from foot to foot. 

 

“Wouldn’t work.” Axe growled. Green looked down at him and blinked “Why Wouldn’t It Work?” Axe’s one giant eye light froze and flew over to greens face. “Humans lie, always.” Sans got the feeling that there was something under that statement that held more weight than it seemed, but shook the thought away. After all they had stuff to do, and a human to black mail. “Anyway,” Sans held the wallet out meeting the eye lights of every skeleton in the room and smiled wickedly “Who wants to have the honors?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I’ve got some voting for you guys to do if you want to.  
> Q: What should Reapers Job be?
> 
> A. Worker at a morgue/crematorium  
> B. Owner of a flower shop  
> C. Writes books  
> D. Unemployed 
> 
> Just put A,B,C or D below to answer! Edit: The final votes are in! 
> 
> D. Finished last with 7 votes! 🏅  
> C. Came in third place, with 9 votes!🥉  
> A. In second place is A. with an outstanding wave of 18 votes!🥈  
> B. Then in first place, stands B. with a grand total of 21 votes!🥇
> 
> Thank you everyone for voting, that means the world to me! Hope you enjoy the results and have a nice day ☺️


	8. Some Mental Break Down, But Thats Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some POV's of your fav Skeli's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out so late, tell me if you want . more chapeter like this , or if you see any changes that need to be made, i really wanted to get a chapter out by today but i new i wouldnt have the time to write a full chapter, so i hope you enjoy!

**POV- Axe** ****  
****  
Axe frowned down at the lake mirrorly surface with a frown, when had he gotten here? ...Where even was he? Wherever he had taken himself was rather… relaxing, he shuffled around slowly sitting down next to the lakes calm surface setting on of his clawed hands on the surface with a deranged smile.The other hand he noticed held his axe… when had he grabbed his axe again? …Things were harder and harder to remember since undick had smashed his skull in. Some Days he wondered if he would stop remembering thing completely.   
  
He looked into his reflection bringing his dripping hand up to his  skull a deranged smile on his face. Oh how badly he wanted to kill that fucking fish. Oh god he couldn't wait till he got back to his universe him and his brother would have the most magic in the underground, they had been fed so that went without question then he would walk up to the bitch and he would deliver all that pain that she had given to him and he would give it to her ohhh and he wouldn't do it slowly ohhh no he would make her suffer then we would tear her head off of the shoulders-. 

 

 ...Wait... that's why he was here, Vanilla brother … Papyrus... (  _ god he hated calling someone who wasn't his brother that, he hated calling his Papyrus crooks of all things _ ) was bringing over a human for dinner. And Poor little vanilla had been scared that Axe and his Brother would try to eat their guest, they had insisted that they had  _ wanted _ to eat humans, they didn't want to eat them they were hungry they had to eat them in order to live! Besides, it was easy for those lucky little bastards to look at them and say they were evil but if they were in axe’s shoes they would have done the same thing, to protect their brother, to protect snowdin, Would they have let all of their friends die around them! 

 

 He was snapped out of his revered by the loud sound of a Vehicle approaching him. One of his hand scraped the hole in the side of his head with a laugh.  _ God They were on his nerves! He wasn't evil! Well His Brother wasn't Evil at least his brother was Go _ **_od why were they roping his perfect brother in with him, the little gross nobody ohhhh! He would get his revenge!_ ** ... Wait…. Hehehehehehehehehe- humans were the only ones that could drive…. A human was coming closer and closer to  _ him _ ! Maybe he should show those stupid little nobodies that while Axe didn't have any magic he was still dangerous, and not to be triffided with.And sure they might punish him for what he was planning, but the looks on their face when a body was in their kitchen  _ ohhh _ ! It would be _ worth _ it. He stuffed up and over into the tree surrounding the one bench in the area, Oh no! Axe had an even better idea he would cook breakfast for them in the morning and as an   ‘I'm Soooooo Sorry’ gift but after they were done..., he would tell them what the secret Ingredient was! _Ohhh_! This would be Fun! ****  
****  
****  
****  
**  
** **POV-Red**

 

 Red yawned loudly, before quickly letting his large canines snap shut with an addible  _ crack!  _ Red was  _ done _ , fucking  _ done _ with vanilla’s shit! When Sansy pansy had told Red to distract (y/n) he was fine with it. Hell he was going to flirt with her anyway, after all the last time he did that she went completely red and flustered. And fuuuck red was a  _ great  _ color on her! Then he had to send in the fucking dog in after him! Mutt just fucked everything up, Red was doing just fine before that overgrown puppy came in and  ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶(̶y̶/̶n̶)̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ mess with his plans. 

 

 After all Red didn’t care for (y/n) I mean he didn’t want to scare her away from his bro like vanilla does, but she was just some random human. Sure she was a nice person, especially since she kept the whole  _ getting-pulled-over-by-the-cops-in-a-car-that-they-didn’t-own _ thing a secret. His point was that he didn't want to be a bitch to one of the first  _ honestly _ nice person he had ever met, but at the same time he wasn’t as happy go lucky ball of fucking sunshine like Blue. Besides Red wanted to have some fun with (y/n) before she left (or was blackmailed out of existence which ever came first) after all while she wasn’t the most beautiful person in the world she was soft, and covered in soft skin instead of pointy claws or uncomfortable fur. Besides, there was a first time for everything and a human was definitely on his To-Do list. Literally his to- _ do _ list.  _ Heh _ . 

 

 What was wrong with wanting something new, especially when vanilla forbade him from bring home some more ...physical entertainment. Thinking that they could corrupt his perfect little snow puff of a brother. Honestly Papyrus has to grow up sooner or later, might as well teach him before he does the wrong thing and leads some poor person on. But no! What did Red know, its not like he was the one who had to fix Edge’s fucking problem with one of the bunny ladies once every few years. Why did Edge get all the attention from them anyway? Well he fixed those problems for Edge until his brother’s big ass head became the problem, them he loved the attention from those weak ass monsters. After all “IT WAS ONLY NATURAL THAT THOSE BODEM FEEDERS WOULD LOVE SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS I!” 

 

 God his brother could be such an ass sometimes… some days like today. Because Red hadn't even gotten to the _best_ part, after being up all night helping vanilla with his human problem he hadn't even been able to catch some Z’s because his Fucking Bother decided this was the best time to send him to some new ‘Monster Friendly’ store because “THIS HUMAN SHIT MAKES MY DISHES TERRIBLE!! SOMEONE AS TERRIBLY WICKED AS I DESERVES ONLY THE BEST!” It wasn't the Human product that was making the food terrible it was the cook, but Red couldn't say that if he wanted to keep his skull attached to his body. But only and monster or a human with a death wish would ever dare insulting the _Great and Terrible Papyrus_. _Though many monsters didn’t care if they died, after all they would get remembered if they even landed a scratch on the almighty monster that was his brother the great second in command of the royal guard._ _ **I mean that stupid little rabbit gang that had ambushed him in the forest might have been completely dusted but they had still managed to gve him one of the scars on his eye. If one listened closely to the rumors and gos̶s̶i̶p̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶p̶o̶k̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶s̶p̶e̶r̶s̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶i̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶u̶n̶i̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶o̶e̶s̶.̶ ̶E̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶i̶e̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶p̶a̶p̶y̶r̶u̶s̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶i̶p̶i̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶r̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶H̶P̶ ̶i̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶ '̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶f̶f̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶f̶ ̶p̶a̶p̶y̶r̶u̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶d̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶t̶e̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶R̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶d̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶!̶!̶**_ ** _  
_****  
** And because Red wasn't familiar with the city yet * _Cough Cough*_ Sans _, *cough*_ barely letting anyone out of _*Cough*_ the _way_ to small house _*Cough Cough_ * he couldn't take a shortcut, meaning he was a sleep derived monster walking around early in the morning! And if that wasn't enough to make Red’s day shitty there was a monster rally happening in town today. So every monster hater and their mother were out today rallying against monster rights! So red was walking around early in the morning with a bunch of half assed anti monster rights activist that looked at him and his sharp teeth like he had single handedly started all their wars. Yet still Had enough free time to murder all of their children. 

 God, this day couldn’t get any worse could it? Red shoved his hands into his pockets with a huff “Stupid vanilla bring us to this stupid fucking universe with stupid fucking humans that look at me like I’m trash, _like I’m nothing! Stupid boss stealing the car to drive around in, then getting in a street race!_ ** _God the only reason vanilla isn’t fishing_** **_our bone-y asses out of jail_** **_right now is because of-!!!_** _” Red froze staring across the road with his bright crimson eye sockets. “(Y-y/n)?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13 everyone, sorry if this chapter wasnt what you were expecting, ive been going through a Bad Writes Block and im not sure how to write the next chatper, but i wanted to pst something...


	9. Fighting In An Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems like a normal day for you, but when a bunch of blood thirsty monster haters threaten to hurt your friend your ready to dish up an ass whooping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read the last chapter i suggest going to the bolded script that reads (Authors note) Because thats where there is a huge change between the last chapter nine and this rewritten chapter 9.

 

  You let out a contented sigh as you entered your kitchen, last night had been fun. You had answered a lot of questions on what humans could eat, and thank the gods you had that conversation apparently Blue used glitter in his taco’s! Not even edible glitter at that, he used craft store glitter! ‘Ohh, and don’t even get me started on Blacks idea of food. You only need one word to describe his horror movie like food. Vinegar. Mother fucking vinegar.’ You knew that there was bound to be some cultural differences between humans - _or in your case underworders, but they didn't know that_ \- and monsters, but that’s just ridiculous. You ran a hand through your hair as you sleepily fixed your coffee. When that was done you slowly made your way over to your dining table, being careful not to spill the piping hot liquid on the floor. After all, it was way too early to start cleaning things. 

 

  You glanced over the rim of your mug to the large clock in the corner of the room. “Fuuuuck! It's only four?!? By the gods…” you trailed off, taking another sip of your coffee. You had left the skeleton bro’s house at around ten, to the objections of Red who insisted that “Ya could stay the night dollface~.” But you had been quite insistent, after all, if you had stayed you wouldn't be able to get to work in the morning, and if another SOUL needed your help… well, it would be more than a little strange to just leave in the middle of the night with no explanation. Besides, you didn't think that their house could fit another person staying the night. Hell, you weren't even sure how they fit inside there own house, I mean sure they were skeletons, but it was a two-story house and there was ten of them! Then again you had a giant house, so maybe you were overthinking things. After all, they obviously all had to be very close to live with each other. Maybe you should ask if they need a place to crash.

 

 You stirred your coffee a strained look on your face, god you didn’t even need your coffee. You were just a reanimated corpse after all. Well… that wasn’t true your bodily systems still worked perfectly fine, and you weren’t some flesh-eating zombie. Yet you weren’t alive and had the scars to prove it. You didn’t even know what you should call yourself. Maybe you should ask some of your Vampire friends later, but you could almost hear their care free-response and mocking tone. ‘Fuck you, Andy! You condescending asshole!’ You sipped the lukewarm coffee again, leaning heavily on the table. You supposed the main reason you drank coffee in the morning was so you could feel like a real person. You wanted to feel like those people who spent their whole lives not knowing about the gods they had unknowingly pissed off or the murderous night stalkers that walked among them. You wanted to feel like those poor fools who thought that monsters were the only ones around them who weren’t human. Because even the smallest human had a purpose, they are like a cog in a machine, if even one of them is gone… the machine doesn’t work. It stops and waits for the longest time until that cog of found and put where it belongs.

 

 But you… You were replaceable, you were your own lone cog in your own broken machine. If Hades ever decided that you weren’t doing a good job, or gods forbid trying to dethrone him like the last Reaper. Well, it would only take a few seconds after your second death for a shiny new cog to replace you. You flinched as a loud alarm went off next to you, snapping you out of your slightly depressing thoughts. You quickly shut it off and glanced over to the clock sighing, it was time for you to be heading out to work. Wasn’t joining the rest of society so much fun!

 

~Time skip~

 

 You threw open the clear glass doors with a smile, glancing around the shop your eyebrows raised slightly at the ivy that had somehow wound itself around the checkout. It wasn’t supposed to be there, but you were gone for a couple of weeks and it did fit your aesthetic. You might keep it there… Maybe. In the corner of your vision stood hundreds of flowers, their multicolored heads held high as if they were soldiers waiting for the commander’s approval. The strong scent of forget me not’s. The strong scent of Jasmine and honeysuckle filled the air dancing with Motes of peonies and your personal favorite flower, the chocolate cosmos. Smiling you skipped to the back to change, after all, while you liked your leather jackets and ripped jeans there was a time and a place for them. You picked up a pair of overalls with a smirk, plus you pulled off the cutesy look pretty well. A few minutes of wrestling later you stepped out of the back wearing your Jean overalls, dozens of stickers covered the surface. Stickers were just a bunch of plant puns and cute smiling flowers. Your hair was held up as best as you could, though a lot of it had slipped through your measly attempt at tying your hair back. You popped a watering can from the ground and danced around the shop with a smile singing as you did. I’m home I’m home I’m finally home! I hope all your dears are hungry because I’m back home you plucked a watering can from the ground and danced around the shop with a smile singing as you did. “I’m home, I’m home! I’m finally home! I hope all you dears are hungry~!”

 

 You giggled after your small song, throwing your keys behind the counter with the register. Sure some people might call you crazy for talking to plants, but those people also thought that Greek myths were fiction… but you knew better. If you pissed off something as little as the wrong tree a god could come for your head. So you were always more than a little polite to your flowers, after all the gods were fickle... things. ‘ _Oh how badly I want to call them something else… But, being polite to gods is the best thing to do in any situation_.’ Besides, you didn’t care if people thought you were crazy. You just wanted your goddamn flowers to grow, that way you could at least keep something alive so didn’t feel like you killed everything you touch and your life would never have any meaning and-. You shook your head trying to dispel your thoughts. “After all, everyone knows that each person is only allowed one series of depressing thoughts a day!” You chuckled dryly grabbing a pair of pliers off the floor. A fake smile that didn’t meet your eyes grew across your face, stretching to near painful limits. “And I’ve already had mine today!” ” You turned on your heel straight over the door flipping the sign around, opening the shop to the public. “Besides we can’t have a mental breakdown in front of the customers,” You smile fell leaving you staring out the glass doors “it’s bad for business.” ️️

 

 A few hours flew around you and work as you expected, wasn’t all that her hard. It was still early in the morning after all. More people than you expected were out so early, but most of the people that were out didn't bother to come inside. But the ones that did all come in, all came for the same flower. Rue. It was a bit odd, and you wondered if she should mark up the prices for that particular flower for a bit but you really didn’t care about the money. You shook your head maybe were missing something like was it a Rue lovers convention in town... or was it all just a coincidence. You stepped outside humming one of your favorite songs as you sprinkled a bit of fertilizer on one of the flower pots. You froze standing completely still… Had you heard something? You turned around just in time to see a crowd of people surround someone wearing a red fluffy jacket. In fact, you knew that jacket and the person who owned it. Red. ‘ _Why would anyone want to surround him he’s just… A monster, there was going to be an anti-monster rally in town later today. That’s why there are so many people out this early, and they were… they were looking for a monster to hurt. They wanted to hurt Red_.’ You growled, your eyes flashing crimson as you spit out a curse “They want to hurt my friend, ohhhh that's not gonna fly bitches!” 

 

 Dropping the fertilizer bag at your feet you ran across the road, Completely abandoning your care for safety. Cars honked their scream like tune at you, as you ran towards the group your eyes blazing with fury. You slipped into the alley where they had carried Red and you froze.  
  


**(Authors Note: Major change to original chapter ... Now.)**

  
  
The group consisted of six or so men all fairly tall and muscular, but that wasn't why you froze you could deal with them. You froze because of what they were doing to Red. They had him up against a brick wall, two of the men held his arms up over his head, one man who was holding a bat stepped forward. While the other three looked on with curiosity, spitting insults at Red. You gulped, ‘I can't go in all guns blazing until I get closer. They might just decide to bash his skull in, after all, they would be able to get away while you checked up on Red. ‘Besides crime was just a game of poker… and they have all the good cards.’ You slipped into the shadows and crept towards them. Not taking your eyes off of the man with a bat. You crept closer and closer, in until you got your first good look at Red. He looked… tired. No, he didn’t just look tired, Wright looked like shit. And had a last slept? And no wonder read hadn’t been able to escape, you didn’t know if monsters could use their magic if they were tired. Besides even if they could monster weren’t you allowed to use their magic in public and a monster using their magic on the group anti-magic protesters…well all hell would break loose. So you guessed it was for the best that Red hadn’t made it out yet. Although as soon as you got him out of here you would be forcing him to take a nap.  

 

The man you had dubbed as batman -Because he was the one with the bat… and he was a man… god, you needed to come up with better nicknames.- sniffed and rose the bat over his shoulders snapping you out of your thoughts just in time to hear the last of his sentence. “-Well freak is it true?” Reds tired eyelights floated to the man, his mouth tilted into a painful grimace. “Is what true bastar-” Before REd could even finish his words one of the men that were just standing around watching stepped forward and gave him a solid kick to the ribs. You flinched and watched on in horror as that man -which you had now dubbed Dead meat because you would kill him if he even dared to do that again-grabbed a fistful of Red’s shirt and began to curse Red out demanding that Red talk to Aiden with respect. ‘Aiden must be fucking batman, god even his name sounds like a assholes name.’ You decided to creep ever closer to your final butt-kicking destination. As much as it hurt you that you couldn’t just run up there and rip those bitches apart you knew that the only way you could keep Red safe was by being patient. ‘Patience is a virtue, that I lack.’ you mused. “I Asked” started Aiden “if it was true that monsters turn to dust when they die.” Red froze baring his teeth at the man, his eyelights extinguishing. “After all,” One of Aiden's thugs spat “They can't charge us for murder when there's no body. Haha!” You shook with anger, ‘Just a few more feet, just a few more feet.’ Licked your lips and hurried your pace to as fast as you dared to go. ‘Luck if you've ever been on my side, please be with be with me now!’ Red was sweating streams of his bright red sweat, as he repeatedly tried in vain to call upon his magic. You could feel the electricity in the air, hell you could taste the harsh undertone of blood in your mouth. But nothing happened. Aiden raised the bat high into the air a wicked smile on his face. “Go back to hell Freak!” Then he swung it through the air, the wooden bat speeding for its target.

 

  It was fast, but you were faster.

 

 You dashed out of the shadows just in time to grab the bat, just inches away from Red’s skull. Cry’s of shock and outrage echoed from the men around you. Using this momentary influx of weakness against your opponent you ripped the bat out of Aiden's grip. At the same time using your momentum from ripping the bat away to spin around facing one of the men still holding Red in place.- Now you didn't actually want to hurt these men, because right now you were sure that if given the chance you would tear these men apart. You didn't have much self-control and right now keeping your self from yeeting these men across the fucking block was about all you could do.- Making your target painfully obvious as you swung towards the area you knew would hurt this man the most. Your target… was right between his legs. 

 

 You slammed right into the bricks between his legs with enough force to crack the building. The man yelped doing what you had been looking for since the beginning… and let go of Red stumbling back into dead meats arms. The man knocked dead meat over and they both fell to the floor in a giant heap of sweat, bad looks, and tiny brains. The other man stumbled because of the sudden influx of weight to hold on to, and his once iron tight grip on red loosened. Leaving you only with a second or two left before the group realized what was happening and snapped out of their confused state.“What the hell!?” yelled Aiden his eyes wide as you swiftly jumped over red to your next -and hopefully last- opponent. 

 

As you were sneaking up on the group you had been unintentionally making notes of every person's weakness. This man, for example, was favoring his left side. You had noticed this because of the way he stood and carried red’s weight. You guessed that he had gotten a few bruised ribs that hadn't completely healed yet. So you loosen your grip on the bat, balled your other hand into a fist and struck. 

 

 Slamming your fist into his left side one, two, three times. Striking in different areas each time. The man groaned letting his grip on Red slip completely to slink away from you, and your barrage of attacks. Red crumpled to the floor and you jumped in front of him. Your eyes narrowing at the men in front of you, you spun the bat in the air. Baring your teeth you smiled, silently daring each of them to come and try their luck against you. Their eye swept over your overall and you could feel their fear for you quickly fading. ‘Of all days to wear bright colors and flower puns it has to be the day I get into a fight.’ You panted and sifted your stance again, lowering the bat. If you couldn’t intimidate them into leaving you and Red alone, hopefully, you could confuse them enough. “Lovely day isn't it… gentlemen.” You hoped that your obviously sarcastic voice reached through their thick skulls. Though even if it did it, it wouldn't make it nearly as far as your fist could! Not that you wanted to kill them...that would be against your contract. 

 

Aiden frowned before spitting at the ground in front of your feet. “The fucks your deal bitch.” You glared at the men, sparing half a second to glance back at Red. Red had slumped up against the wall and was watching the proceedings with a tired gaze. One of his skeletal hands rubbed at the place where he had been kicked, while he used the other to keep himself from falling over... And he was shaking. You couldn't tell if he was shaking from pain or eaten but he was shaking like a leaf. ‘God did they break one of his bones!?! Fuck they better not of or I swear! I’ll toss them in the river styx myself.’ You snapped back to them your voice dripping with rage “What's wrong with you, you were threatening to kill my Friend!” Aiden pulled himself up higher his face flashing with annoyance before it was replaced by a more convincing look.“Look woman, we were dealing with a monster, I don't care what kind of lie’s he’s told you but you aren't friends.” You laughed but he continued “ If anything you should be thanking us! Keep handing out with that folk and you'll end up like the people who climbed the mountain… dead.” First of all, it was bold of him to assume you weren't dead and second of all those rumors about the kids who had died after climbing the mountain were just that, rumors. There was no way that monsters, the kind loveable people that you knew them to be, were killers. That was just ridiculous. “Yeah,” added dead meat as he pushed the other guy off of him “Lady we were just cleaning up the trash.” ‘Ohhhh he did not just say that.!’ He just went from Dead meat to Deader meat. 

 

 You momentarily wondered if anyone knew how many times you had thought about killing someone today if you would go to jail for Manslaughter. ‘I mean really I've killed these men about a thousand times in the past five minutes, geez I might have some anger management issues I need to get worked out.’ Deader Meat slowly stood up dusting his jeans off, as he watched you with cold blue eyes. “Besides we have you and your Friend outnumbered.’ Aiden laughed and closed the gap between you and him. “Ha! Good point. What do you say monster fucker you want to give up now… or should we give you a lesson that you'll never forget.” Your breath hitched in your chest as you looked over at him. You were looking at him but at the same time, you weren't seeing him. Time slowed and the world around you shifted.

  
  


Ḙ̸̰̼̟̱͖͕̱̗̬͍͐̽͗͂̄́̾̔͠͝r̶̙̖̦͔̥̔̎̾̓̃̂̇̍̌̾̚͝͠ŗ̸̡̛̛͙̬̦̻̱͖̼͈̰̼͓̘̙̒̓͐̓͆͗͋̍̀͑̈́͘͘o̵̫̗̹̪̣̣̾̿͂̿r̴̲̞̹̻͇̽͌̆̈́͐͛̊͛͝

  
  


████████  N̴̡̧̲͖̟͔̹̥̩͌̅̐̎̚ō̶̺̓͛͛t̶̠͖̯͇̺͎̼̉̊͆̐̄̎́̓͂ ̴̦̖͕̯̜̯͂͐̃̾͌͆̊͒̕f̶̠̦̺̆͒̉̈́̂ǫ̷̨̢̟̝̗̦̺͇͐̎̎u̵̗͎̤̼̖̻͂͛͂̓̑̀͘ņ̵̹̰̕d̶̳̪͗͒̑͒̈́͛̋͘.

  
  


P̷̻̐̈́̈́̅̄́͐̈r̴͚̜͉̞̘̝̔̈́̽͑̈́̈́͝ŏ̵̢̜̘̣͔̜̞̠͂̾̔́͌̄͋͒c̷̡͚̫͚̱̮̦͎̼̾̈́̅̔͛͘é̷͌ͅs̷̛̥͋̔͗̈͊̏͂͛s̷̼͔̰̳̿͂̒̀̇̒i̸̻̻̫̺͒ͅņ̶̛̝͔͈̜̦͇͌̅͐̂̓g̵̢̡̺̗̈̐̆…

  
  


P̷̻̐̈́̈́̅̄́͐̈r̴͚̜͉̞̘̝̔̈́̽͑̈́̈́͝ŏ̵̢̜̘̣͔̜̞̠͂̾̔́͌̄͋͒c̷̡͚̫͚̱̮̦͎̼̾̈́̅̔͛͘é̷͌ͅs̷̛̥͋̔͗̈͊̏͂͛s̷̼͔̰̳̿͂̒̀̇̒i̸̻̻̫̺͒ͅņ̶̛̝͔͈̜̦͇͌̅͐̂̓g̵̢̡̺̗̈̐̆…

  
  
  


S̷͇̑͐y̸̘̦̹̌̽̋̑̂ş̶̝͚͓̺̭̜̽ͅţ̶͈͍̲̪͓̫̠̇̀ͅé̵̢̲̪̬͙͑̐͋͝m̵̢̡͚͇̻̹͚̿̎͝ͅ ̵̧̣̫͎͖̭͈̈̈̍̓̐̀̿ ̶̜̑̊͌͂̃r̵̛͈̰̔͛͊͛̿̉͛ę̵̧̞̰͚̠̹̦̞͉́̍͗̊̈́s̴̱̖̿́̆̚t̷̢͕̙̪͉͈̥̪͙̩͠ä̸̪͔̤͉́̌̚r̷͎͑̓̎̄͜ẗ̵̢i̷̩̖͇͍̰̲̔̓̇̈͜͝ň̴̢̤͈̯͓͛̾̉͘g̸̭̘͖̽ ̷̨̬̱̝̫̹̖͎̘̎͗̓͛̑͑͐

̵̧̡̛͎̫̭̈́̍͛̈̋̽̏̚͜

 

  "Ɨf ɏøᵾ đøn'ŧ sŧøᵽ møvɨnǥ (Ɏ/n), ɨ'łł ħȺvɇ ŧø ŧɇȺȼħ ɏøᵾ Ⱥ łɇssøn" Ħɇ ᵽȺᵾsɇđ Ⱥnđ ȼħᵾȼkɇđ "Ⱥnđ ɏøᵾ đɨđn'ŧ łɨkɇ ŧħɇ łȺsŧ ønɇ." Ħɨs łȺᵾǥħɨnǥ ƀɇȼȺmɇ łøᵾđɇɍ Ⱥnđ łøᵾđɇɍ, ŧħɇ mȺn ǥɍȺƀƀɨnǥ ħɨs sɨđɇs Ⱥs ħɇ łɇȺnɇđ øvɇɍ ɏøᵾ. Ħɨs ƀɍɇȺŧħ wȺs ħøŧ Ⱥnđ wɇŧ Ⱥs ħɇ łȺᵾǥħɇđ ɨnŧø ɏøᵾɍ nɇȼk.

 

  Ɏøᵾ fɍøƶɇ Ⱥs ɏøᵾ sᵽøŧŧɇđ Ⱥ fłɨȼk øf ƀłøøđ øn ħɨs sħøᵾłđɇɍ ŧħɇn đɍɨfŧɇđ ɏøᵾɍ ɇɏɇs đøwn. ' _Øħ! Øħ mɏ ǥøđ_!' Ħɇ wȺs ȼøvɇɍɇđ ɨn ƀłøøđ ɏøᵾ sħɨvɇɍɇđ ƀɍɇȺŧħɨnǥ đɇɇᵽłɏ. Ŧħɇ mȺn łɇȺnɇđ ƀȺȼk ħɨs fȺȼɇ sŧɨłł ŧwɨsŧɇđ ɨn Ⱥ ħøɍɍɨƀłɇ ɍɇȼɍɇȺŧɨøn øf Ⱥ smɨłɇ. "Đøn'ŧ wøɍɍɏ (Ɏ/n)! Ħɇ wøn'ŧ ħᵾɍŧ ɏøᵾ Ⱥnɏmøɍɇ!" 

 

 Ħɇ ǥɍȺƀƀɇđ ɏøᵾ fȺȼɇ Ⱥnđ ŧwɨsŧɇđ ɨn Ⱥn øđđ Ⱥnǥłɇ mȺkɨnǥ ɏøᵾ sŧȺɍɇ Ⱥŧ ŧħɇ łȺɍǥɇ mɇss øf ȼłøŧħ ɨn ŧħɇ ȼøɍnɇɍ øf ŧħɇ ɍøøm. "Łøøk! Łøøk (Ɏ/n). ɈȺmɇs ȼȺn'ŧ ħᵾɍŧ ɏøᵾ Ⱥnɏmøɍɇ!” Ɏøᵾɍ ƀɍɇȺŧħ ħɨŧȼħɇđ ɨn ɏøᵾɍ ȼħɇsŧ Ⱥs ɏøᵾ łøøkɇđ Ⱥŧ ŧħɇ mȺss øf ɍᵾƀƀɨsħ. 

 

 ŦħȺŧ wȺsn'ŧ wħȺŧ ɏøᵾ ŧħøᵾǥħŧ ɨŧ wȺs! Ǥøđ! Ɨŧ wȺs Ⱥ ƀøđɏ… ŧħɇ mȺn øvɇɍ ɏøᵾ...ħɇ ħȺđ kɨłłɇđ sømɇønɇ. Ɏøᵾ ǥᵾłᵽɇđ Ⱥnđ øᵽɇnɇđ ɏøᵾ møᵾŧħ sȼɍɇȺmɨnǥ ɨn ŧɇɍɍøɍ. “Ǥøđ! Sømɇønɇ ᵽłɇȺsɇ ħɇłᵽ mɇ!” Ŧħɨȼk wɇŧ ŧɇȺɍs słɨᵽᵽɇđ đøwn ɏøᵾɍ fȺȼɇ 

 

 “Ᵽ-ᵽłɇȺsɇ sømɇønɇ! Ɨ-ɨ đøn'ŧ wȺnŧ ŧø đɨɇ! ⱣłɇȺsɇ!” Ɏøᵾ ȼȺłłɇđ føɍ ħɇłᵽ ᵾnŧɨł ɏøᵾɍ ŧħɍøȺŧ ŧᵾɍnɇđ ħøȺɍsɇ Ⱥnđ ɏøᵾ ȼøᵾłđ ƀȺɍɇłɏ ƀɍɇȺŧħɇ. 

 

...Ƀᵾŧ nø ønɇ ȼȺmɇ.

 

F̸̺͕̭̬͚̫̝̆̈́ḯ̷̞̰̹̒l̵̲͎̲͈͎̙̩̼͌ẽ̵͇͇̖͉̐͐s̴̩̗̜̈́̀̽͊͆̑̈́̌ͅ D̷̛̰͚̣̝͍̮̪̟̹̏̓̄͌͋̅͑̑̚ĕ̵̟́̊̔̚ͅl̷̯̻̲̭̪̥̠̺̀̏̐̉̓̑͝e̸̲͉͇̊̅̅͂̅͂̄͝͝t̸̺̪̠̺͈̽͐͒̎͗̂̈́̓̕̕i̸̦̗̘͕̭̳̤͐̽͑̐ṇ̴̺̖̲͛̿ģ̶̜͈̯̥̪͚͔̪̣

  
  


████████ d̵̟̤̞̲̲̺͇̃͊͆̄͘̚͠e̷̤͙̫͍̓̎̓̽̿̇̕͜l̴̜̲̩̬͖̉̚ͅę̸̯̱̪̥̝̺̳̈́̓͐͜͝ͅt̵̛̛̘͓̂̔͛̐͜e̷̢̦̭͉̠̠̼̫͖̎̍͑̍͜ḋ̷̙̗͓̣͉̹̥̮̑̿͛

  
  


S̴̼̱͎͎̃̀̄͌͊̍̐̈́͂͝͝ỷ̶͖̩͔̊̈́͑̓́̃̓̓͝s̴͎͎͌́̄́͑̈́͒̓̆̕̕͝t̵̩̳̓̎̒͌́̉̒̌̕͝͠͝e̴̢̝̘̞̼͖̼̺̗̟̳̻̜̺̒͜m̷̢̧̩͇͔͎̱̣̜̾̏̿́͒̑̋̓͗̄͜͠͝ ̸̮̣̞̳̞͕̻̲̗̞̮̠̘̒̊̈́̋̔̿̇͐̀̃͋̐͘͝͝r̸̙͚͚̯̜͖͇̖͔̳̪͈̆̑̒̒̃̋̎͊̽̈́̀̅͜͝ͅę̷̛̛̬̭̠̜͉̦͕̱͔̟̄̇̑̈̒̆̒̉̓̕̕͜ͅs̴̨̛͔̬͍̦̱̪͙͇͕̬̪̭̺͌͊͆͘t̸̢̛͎̭̑͂̃͊̉͋́̓̅͑͠͠a̶̛̬̤̭̱͍̬̦̙̯̪͙͈̦̯̰̋̍̔̅̚͝r̸̬̞̻͒͘ẗ̶͍̫̼͔̟̩̲̘́̄̒̀͗͌͊͗̄͝͝ĩ̸̲̰͇̦̖͍̞̯̖̆̾͂̎͜͜͜ņ̴̧͖͇͓͕͖͇̬̟̫̼͖̹̎̕ģ̵̨̛̞͔͍̘͓̺̹̟̻̘̘̤̙̉̋͛̈́͆̎̿͒̀̕͘̕͠.

  
  
  


 You blinked and came back to consciousness just as a fist came slamming into your face. You grunted and stumbled back. _‘What’s wrong with me! Why was I zoning out in the middle of a shady alleyway with a bunch of dicks!’_ You rose your bat and sniffed, trying to keep back the tidal wave of blood that was now leaking out of your nose. “What's wrong bitch already rethinking about your crappy life decisions.” Aiden sneered shaking his now blood soaked fist.You laughed and narrowed your eyes. “Sorry about that assholes, I was just thinking about how great its be when you get sent to jail.” Deader Meat blinked and froze looking past you with a concerned look. “Hey Aiden… Aiden I think… we should go.” Aiden blinked and growled snapping his gaze to his friend. “What the fuck man! We ain't leaving until we’ve wiped the floor these little shit stains.”

 

 “Don’t.” A loud booming voice filled the air around you, causing everyone to glance over to where the noise originated from. Standing not five feet away from the group was a large man, he easily towered over everyone here. He was tall yes but also wide, just by looking at him you could tell he was strong. His slicked-back hair was almost as dark as the suit he wore. He was dressed like he was going to a funeral, and the only thing that seemed out of place on the large gentlemen's figure was his bull nose ring. _-The bull nose ring that was so pumped full of magic that it was able to keep what the man really looked like out of view_ .- The group took a few steps back and then collectively ran away your eyes full of fear of the giant. Deader meat letting a loud, “ _I told you so”_ slip through his lips he ran away. Aiden stopped at the end of the alley and glared back at you! “We’ll meet again someday bitch, and when we do will settle this once and for all.” Then he turned tail and ran, running like the little bitch he was.

 

 “Hey Mini, can you help me out with my friend here?” You called out as you turned back to Red picking him up by his shoulders. Mini nodded back which you took as a yes, before he stomped over to you leaning down nodded to you and your blood soaked face. Taking most of Red’s weight out of your grasp. “Hey, big fella let me go!” Red yelled his face pulled back and into a snarl as bared his teeth in anger. Mini ignored him, staring straight at you with a condescending look. “Fighting is… bad.” You nodded smiling. “Yeah sorry about that Mini, we were trying to make a quick getaway. Sorry.” Mini might seem scary but she was such a sweetheart. Mini wasn’t his full name though he had a much more commonly known name. 

 

 The Minotaur, The creature of the maze. And you felt bad for Mini sometimes, after all, he never asked to be born just to be some feared punishment for his mother's wicked deeds. After all the whole reason he was around to hurt his mother who… Had a fun time with a bull. Yeah, she was… Interesting but, Mini didn’t wanna be a freak. And after a long time in exile the gods took pity on him and let him come to earth as long as he never broke the law. Red glanced from you to Mini, a confused look on his face. “Tha’ fuck is wrong with him?” You frowned down at Red. “Red that’s not a nice thing to say, besides he fine.” You wanted to give Mini’s arm a pat, but you were busy trying to keep Red standing. “Red meet Mini, Mini meet Red!” Red frowned leaning on your shoulder and murmured “He doesn’t look very Mini to me.” You rolled your eyes before turning back to Mini.

 

  “Anyways can you help me bring Red to my shop to rest?” Mini looked over at you and then over to your shop, a knowing look came over your face. He was visiting his half-sister in the underworld. He would always bring her flowers as a form of apology, and then toss them in the River Styx. To say sorry for all the pain and death he had brought to the family. “Yah, I can get you some flowers while we’re there.” Sighing you and Mini brought Red over to your shop. You three got looks of odd looks, and you were sure that people thought that you were kidnapping Red but you didn't care. You brought Red to the back where a small old loveseat was setting him down on the faded green seat.  
 

 “Come on sleepy bones he can take a nap while I help Mini get his flowers” Red flushed a little bit raising his hands. “No, no-no-no. I’ve got to go shopping then I’ve got to get home as quickly as possible, I can’t stay for a nap.” But after a little bit of pushing and nagging, Red slept rather soundly… one might even think he was dead.

 

 You were in the front planting a new batch of bluebells when Red woke up. “God doll what time is it?” You guys still at the clock and whistled “it’s about 12:37” Red froze “ wait I’ve got to get the shopping done then- ugh!” He leaned on your shoulder, rubbing his skull into your hair. “Boss is going to be pissed!” You pursed your lips together with a frown, you didn’t want Red to get in trouble because of you… so… “Why don't we go shopping together?” Red pushed himself off of you and look blearily into your eyes. “That way you can tell Edge that we only wanted to find the best for his...creations.” Red’s eye lights gleamed “That might work, God dollface you’re a genius! Besides,” he placed his hands on your hips, snuggling closer to you. “If you wanted to spend more time with me you could have just said so doll~.” 

 

 … oh, gods on Olympus why did this skeleton have to say things like that! “R-Red don't say that!” Red chuckled his deep baritone voice rumbling around your body. “Why not doll, you're so fun to mess with~.” You flushed. God why were you blushing, he was joking after all… he was joking, right? You shook your head of course he was joking, there was no way that someone sober would seriously flirt with you. “Anyway… let's get going!” Red shrugged following you out. “If you insist doll, I don’t mind sticking around with you.”

 

 Shopping with Red was surprisingly a lot of fun. It was a pretty good person when you got to spend a ton of time with him, sure he made the occasional dirty joke _-including it a particularly dirty one about peanut butter, dog treats, and gasoline that you would definitely be telling the Andy next time he was in town_.- but I don’t know that he was rather chill. Besides you two managed to get everything done a little under an hour so you had worked rather quickly. Red sighed shifting up all of his bags to you “Carry these, will you doll?” You grabbed them with an appointed look “Sure why don’t I just carry all your stuff too.” Red chuckled rolling as eyelights “What are you talking about, doll I’m just getting out my storage box.” You blinked, “What the hell is a storage box bone boy?” Red’s bone brows rose and without another word, he pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a few times and smiled taking all the bags from your hands. “Watch this.” 

 

Then the bag’s vanished?!! What the hell?! You glanced to Red who was currently laughing his boney little butt off! “Where did they go?!” Red smirked laughing at you as he turned and walked away, leaving you standing there with an amazed look. “Answer me dammit how did you do that!” You yelled chasing after him, catching if you odd glances from the people around you as you did so. Red shrugged shrinking lower into his fluffy coat before shrugging “maaagic.~” You latched onto his arm tugging on it with an annoyed look. “Red come on!” Smirking Red turned toward you licking his teeth. _-Which you still blushed at, damn your stupid dirty brain.-_

 

 “I mean if you insist doll”. He watched you blush  with a satisfied look on his face. “Red! Don’t make me-!” Your stomach growled loudly shutting you up and making you flush even more. Red froze staring at you with wide eye lights. “What… I’m hungry OK!” You frowned covering your face with your hands, gods on Olympus this was embarrassing! “Doll... did you just growl at me?” Asked Red his face scrunched up in amusement. “No! Just all the shopping has me hungry!” Red started cackling, his boney hands clutching his knees and attempt to keep from falling over. “Stop laughing!” You shrieked trying your best to keep from giggling… and failing completely. You two stood there, laughing hysterically until Red finally sobered up wiping his eyes as he did. “If you were so hungry why didn’t you just say something (Y/n).” Putting on your best little kid voice you quipped back “But I wasn’t hungry then!” 

 

Red snorted at that holding out his hand “I know a place. Its food is great but, it’s alcohol is better. Plus I know a shortcut. What do you say?” ” you rolled her eyes, for spotting a cute purple bakery across the street, it’s cursive font proclaiming the place to be“Muffet's”. “No thanks Red, I know that’s just an excuse to see me drunk.” Red shrugged lowering his hand, his gold tooth flashing in the sunlight as he yawned, “Then what do you suggest doll face?” You smile and pointed across the street. “A Bakery sounds nice.” You turned and started walking towards the shop, Red pausing only for a moment before chasing after you. “Doll! A-are you sure?” 

 

You blinked, glancing over at him, your eyes widening as you did so. Red’s face was flecked with bits of sweat, that dotted his pale skull, and his eyelights were small, tiny pinpricks in a sea blackness. “Red are you scared?” You asked seriousness stripping your tone of all humor. Red blinked frowning about to respond, but you cut him off looking at him in the eyes. “Red we don’t have to go to Muffet's if you're scared.” Red gulped “No, I’m not scared.” You rolled eyes, people are stupid, what’s the point of bottling up your emotions. Especially when you didn’t talk to the people around you. “Red-” you started but he just grabbed your arm and dragged you across the street over to the bakery. He threw open the door and strode inside still clutching your arm with an iron grip.

 

 “There you go (Y/n), I’m not scared of anything!” So, apparently you had struck a nerve, the best thing to do was probably just agree with him, you didn’t need him acting like a reckless child with an aching pride. “Of course not, how silly of me you’re a big strong skeleton” you pulled your arm out of his grip and walked over the counter with a smile. Behind the counter was a spider woman with large black eyes climbing up her face. “Oh hello dearies~” she smiled “what can I get for you today?” You glanced back at Red with a smile “Don’t worry get what you want, I’ll pay for it.” You reached for your pocket and froze, where was your wallet you patted your overalls and groaned. Of course, you lost your wallet. You really had the best luck, didn’t you. Red rose his bone brows “What’s up doll?” 

 

You frowned “I lost my wallet! I’m going to have to search everywhere for it!” Red gulped “That sounds like a lot of work, how about I pay for today… my treat.” You sighed, “Thanks Red you're a lifesaver.” Red nodded puffing out his chest. “Of course I am.” He looked over at the spider woman with a crooked if slightly fearful smile “You still make spider donuts right Muffet?” Muffet nodded her pointy teeth poking out of her mouth as she did. “Of course they're made of spiders, for spiders, by spiders!” Red smiled “We’ll take two Dozen of those then.” You glanced over at Red a confused look on your face there was no way you two alone could go through two dozen donuts. Red shrugged “We can give the rest of them to my cousins back home.” You laughed “Good plan.” Red paid her quickly, only needing a little bit of help with the bills. “Why don’t they just make all the money worth the same! God, it’s so annoying!” 

 

You giggled at Reds antics and walked over to the seating area. Sitting down at one of the plush booths. “I wonder how Muffet's got this place up and running so soon?” Red shivered “Ohhh I don’t want to know… I have a feeling it wouldn’t be pretty.” You raised your eyebrow what was he talking about. You opened your mouth about to respond before a small spider crawled on your hand. “Miss your food is ready!” You nodded and looked over at Red who was currently on his phone. “Okay be right back.” You supposed you should have just waited where you were standing. This place had the fastest service you had ever seen. You waved to Muffet you was looking at you and Red with a curious look. Smiling you grabbed the box filled with donuts and walked back to Red who was tapping furiously on his phone. His face twisted and one of anger confusion and sorrow. You sat a hand down on his shoulder looking down at him. “What’s wrong man?” Red growled throwing his phone down on the table with a loud crack. “We’ve just been kicked out of our house!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i just wanted to put this out there, i love Constructive criticism!  
> It helps me become a better writer and it lets me no what you guys want to read! But the last time i posted this chapter the first comment I got... well it was really disheartening, while I think you should be able to tell me what you think of my story please i ask you to me kind and remember that i'm still a person, even if you cant see me.
> 
> So please i ask you all to be kind, because while my writing my not be the best and you all might not love every chapter i write please don't say that my chapter sucked... it made me feel worthless.
> 
> Well with that out of the way... have a nice day everyone


	10. ✞︎□︎♓︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎ ♏︎♍︎♒︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👌︎♏︎⬥︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬧︎◻︎♏︎♋︎🙵 ♓︎■︎ ♒︎♋︎■︎♎︎⬧︎📪︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎📬︎
> 
> ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎●︎⬧︎□︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎□︎■︎❼︎⧫︎📬︎  
> ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ♎︎□︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎📬︎

❽︎♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵  
♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵♏︎❒︎  
⍓︎♏︎⧫︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵♏︎❒︎  
⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎⬧︎ ♑︎❒︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎♑︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎❾︎  
📬︎📬︎📬︎  
❽︎■︎□︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎⬥︎♋︎❒︎♎︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎❾︎  
❽︎♐︎□︎❒︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎❾︎  
❽︎♋︎♐︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♎︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎📬︎❾︎  
❽︎♎︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♏︎✍︎❾︎  
📬︎📬︎📬︎  
❽︎⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎♐︎❒︎♋︎♓︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ●︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♋︎●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎⍓︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎📬︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ❍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ◆︎◻︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ●︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎📬︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ❍︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ♋︎ ❍︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✌︎♒︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ❍︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ♋︎ ❍︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ❒︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ❍︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎📬︎❾︎  
❽︎🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♋︎♎︎ ◻︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ❖︎□︎♓︎♎︎✏︎❾︎  
❽︎♓︎❼︎❍︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ❍︎♋︎♎︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎●︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❍︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♑︎□︎♎︎♐︎□︎❒︎⬧︎♋︎🙵♏︎■︎ ◆︎■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎✏︎❾︎  
❽︎♋︎⧫︎ ●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ♎︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ●︎□︎□︎🙵 ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ♋︎ □︎❖︎♏︎❒︎♑︎❒︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ♑︎❒︎♋︎◻︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎⍓︎ ♎︎□︎♑︎✍︎✏︎  
❽︎⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♍︎♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎✏︎✍︎✏︎❾︎  
❽︎♑︎♏︎■︎⧫︎●︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎ ◻︎●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎●︎❍︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎📪︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♎︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ♐︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📬︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎ ♎︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ □︎◻︎♓︎■︎♓︎□︎■︎ ◻︎◆︎⬧︎♒︎□︎❖︎♏︎❒︎✏︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎●︎●︎ ♋︎⧫︎ ●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ♎︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ●︎□︎□︎🙵 ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎📫︎❾︎  
❽︎♍︎♋︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♌︎□︎⧫︎♒︎ ♌︎♏︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎♏︎⧫︎📪︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎❾︎  
📬︎📬︎📬︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ◆︎■︎♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📬︎❾︎

❽︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎⧫︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎♍︎♍︎□︎❒︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎■︎ ♑︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📬︎❾︎

❽︎♓︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎♓︎⌘︎♏︎📬︎❾︎

❽︎⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎□︎✍︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎□︎❒︎🙵 ♐︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ □︎♌︎❖︎♓︎□︎◆︎⬧︎●︎⍓︎📬︎❾︎  
❽︎⬥︎♏︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◆︎■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎◆︎❍︎♌︎●︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎❾︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m in 🇩🇪Germany🇩🇪 for a couple of months so my uploading schedule is going to be a bit wack so to make it up to you...  
> ✅You can now ask me a question for any of the skeletons and I’ll answer that question for you in character!
> 
> Let the questions begin! ✅
> 
> ... if you want them to of course... 😕


	11. (Soon to be) Busy Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is really not having good day, but at least it cant get any worse. Wait whats happening?!?!

**Sans POV-**

Sans’s day just kept getting worse and worse and worse. First of all, him and the other universe version of him spent hours trying to dig up dirt on (Y/n) but they found nothing! They didn't even find something as little tardy in school, her record as that clean. That should have made sans happy after all the person hanging around his brother as a good person, but sans didn't feel relieved. In fact, he was more concerned, because he couldn't find anything wrong with her was Suspicious. Now more than ever sans was sure that (Y/n) was up to no good, after all why would someone edit their past unless they had something to hide.

 

Whatever she was hiding san would find out, he couldn't handle being betrayed by someone he trusted...again. He had learned that lesson a long time ago, when a small human fell into the underground. At first the human saved them, brought them to the surface yet before any of the monsters could bask in the new found sunlight. Time stopped the land went black, and sans awoke in the underground once again. Sans went along living his life like normal but then they came back, and came back and came back. Reset after reset Sans watched this human walk through the underground saving the monsters over and over again. San became used to this new change of plans, he didn't like it but there was nothing he could do.    
  
But one day… his life changed again. The human came back into snowdin but they were acting different there smile has small and hard, but their eyes… their eyes were full of hate. Sans had tried to make Pap stay back, but he wouldn't listen why would he. Pap trusted the humans, and they were just a kid. After all, what harm could a human child do.   
  
Well, kill his brother for starters.Then the kid moved on to Undyne, then Mettaton, then… him They had killed him, he was finally with his brother once again. Yet just as sans was accepting his death he woke up again and the cycle started again and again and again. The human killing everyone in their path, dust so thick in the air it could have suffocated the low level monsters. Why the human decided to reset and bring all the monsters to the surface he didn't know. If Sans was a fool he would have  said that the human was trying to be better, was trying to be forgiven, but sans was smarter than that he knew that Frisk wouldn't change, they were just waiting for wanting to give sans hope that resets would never happen again… then they would rip that hope away from them just as they murdered his brother… over and over again. 

 

Sans knew better than anyone that humans were bad news, and Sans couldn’t handle losing his brother… not again.  If he lost his brother again, sans didn't think he would be able to handle it, so sans would do anything to keep his brother safe. Even if it meant keeping (Y/n) away from him.

 

Not to mention the biggest elephant in the room. Sans had literary brought dangerous versions of himself and his brother to his house. If (Y/n) was dangerous she didn't even have a chance against Axe and his… brother. While sans didn't trust Axe and Crooks sans couldn't help but feel bad for them. If Frisk had left the underground and never returned, would his timeline have ended up like theirs. Would his brother have suffered that much. But, as much as sans pitted them sometimes he would wonder if their universe was actually better. After all Axe had never seen his brother dust in front of him, Axe might have had to eat people but... at least he was able to keep his brother safe. If anything someone would have needed to keep those humans safe. Those poor humans. 

 

Sans -obviously- Didn't trust humans, but at the same time sans didn't want them to be eaten. Sans could see the living proof of the effect that eating humans had on a monster. 

 

And if one group of deranged monsters full of LOVE wasn't enough he had three. Three copies of himself that would dust him if given the chance. He had to get them back home, if he didn't soon then-

 

“THEY CAN'T DO THIS! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE I WON'T BE ON THE STREETS!” 

 

God Edge was so annoying… wait on the streets? What has he talking about? Sans frowned and rubbed his skull, he could feel a headache coming on.   
  
“WHAT DID WE DO!” Yelled Blue “ PAWS OFF YOU TINY LITTLE GREMLIN!” Shouted back Edge. A few seconds of silence filled the house, giving Sans a momentary moment of hope before blacks screeching voice shattered the temporarily quiet atmosphere. “OHH! SHUT IT YOU OVERSIZED CARROT!” At those words a loud shouting match between Edge, Black, and Blue broke out with papyrus trying i n vain  to keep the peace. Sans ground his teeth please resolve the fight yourselves. He had been dealing with their pity arguments all week and he was done. ‘Just let me get one day where no fights break out and i'll be fine.’

 

Then the sound of broken glass filled the air, and the house went so silent that someone could hear a pin drop from a few rooms away. Sans growled and stood up shortcutting into the living room, and walking into the kitchen. ‘Please don't be a window, we only have two windows left down stairs. So if there's any sympathy in the world please, please, make it so that we have at least one window in the whole house. Sans stepped into the kitchen his eyelights completely gone, he scanned the room and cursed, they had broken another window. They were buying so many trash bags to cover up the holes that they were single handedly helping the trash bag industry.

Sans sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose hole sending a withering glare over to the skeletons in the room. “Okay, what excuses do you have for me now?” Blue stepped forward a paper in his grasp, he hiccuped as bright blue tears slipped down his face.  “WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?” Sans frowned and gently grabbed the paper from Blues grasp. He couldn't stand it when people cried, it made him feel useless. So with a small breath and a calming smile he looked over at blue. “ Don't worry it cant be that bad, just let me take a look at this and then we’ll see if i have the  _ guts _ to handle it.” He winked and Blues face scrunched up in disdain as he tried -and failed-to hide his smile. “THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISH JOKES!” Stretch smiled from across the room and piped up with, “Your smiling bro.” Blue whipped around to him and frowned. “I AM AND I HATE IT.”

 

  Sans shook his head and brought up the paper to his skull he didn't have any tape, so he couldn't put on his glasses, so this was the best he could do. ‘Lets see what trouble they got into now.’ 

 

…

 

**What.** **  
** **  
** **  
** **POV- (Y/n)** **  
** **  
** You gasped and slowly stepped forward placing and hand so softly on his back that it was almost like you thought that with the wrong touch he would shatter like glass. You lifted your hand and gently patted him on the back, trying to infuse as much kindness into the simple action as possible. “I didn't know Red i'm so sorry.” Red laughed as he pried himself off the table. “Don't worry about me doll face you should be saying that to the creampuff and his brother.” He looked over at you with a cocky smile. “Me n’ my bro are made of sterner stuff than those flimsy little pushovers.” You blinked staring at him with narrowed eyes, you couldn't tell witch of his cozens he was talking about. Whether it was Blue,Green,Crooks, or Papyrus don't matter Either way after they found another place to stay you would be having a conversation about how hurtful nicknames could be. Though now wasn't the time for an argument. “Aren't you going to miss the house and all of its memories?After all if you ever need to talk i'm here for you.” Red laughed and rolled his eyes “Pssh! I didn't like that place at all, so I'm not worried in the slightest.”

 

 If someone only looked at Reds face the might have believed what he had said. After all his perfectly schooled expression never wavered, even his promant shark tooth grin stayed still. Yet if you looked at his dull eye lights and slightly shaking hands, you could tell that he was in fact worried. What he was worried about however you would never know for sure, after all he could have been anxious about anything from his brother's reaction to the fact that he might be living on the street soon. Hell you weren’t even sure how you suddenly got better at reading emotions, you were usually shit at that.

 

Yes you did.

 

At those words your vision blurred as a strange flickering shape stood in front of you, it was a man who’s cheerful smile quickly became more twisted and sour the more you watched on in horror. He grinned staring at you. You found your voice with and with the most courage you could muster you asked.

 

¿ʇɐɥʍ

 

Then the mans faced reared back in pain as a dark red thing tor at his legs, as it climbed out of a flame ridden abyss. The man looked up to the sky and screamed noiselessly as the thing made it to eye level brought its clawed hands up to his neck and then… the man dissolved into the fog like he never existed in the first place. The thing looked over at you and continued to speak, its raspy voice cutting deep into your SOUL.

 

Don’t you realize why you feel his emotions?

 

You shook your head staring at the things coal like eyes, you had seen it before… hadn’t you?

 

¿ʍouʞ oʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ sı ʇɐɥʍ

 

You are clueless aren’t you! Ha! That’s rich, even you are so naive! So foolish! So useless!

 

You glared up at the thing as it stepped forward its form getting clearer and clearer the more it walked, on its back were two large wings, its claws were long and sharp, but the worst thing was its eyes. The thing stopped right in front of you and swiped clearing away the fog and static that covered your vision and smiled its bright its face becoming clearer. You now knew what this thing was… it was a demon. You could tell because of its dark eyes that whispered about a time so long ago that even the gods forgot. The demon leaned back waiting for you, toying with you. Like a cat with a mouse, but what this cat didn’t realize was that you were a mouse with a very large scythe.

 

¡ʇıɯɐp ǝɯ llǝʇ

 

Oh if you insist… you and him are  ████████ .

 

The demon glanced to the side and struck out with his claws just as a new and bigger shape came out of the fog. The shaped quickly dodged to the side and struck out with a long spear like weapon, quickly empailling the demons thin hide. The newest person was tall and wide, a large crown on there head. They looked to you and there weapon before throwing it to the ground, and continuing the chant like speech. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Did you not hear what they said? They said t̸h̸a̷t̸ y̶̺͕̳͑̈́̀̌̇͐̈́̎̋͐͋̍͆̚ǒ̷̢̱̳̰͚̈̌͊̑͂ư̴͉̝̯̰̼̼̝̓̏ ą̷̧̜̣̺̦̫̠͉̗̳̟͈̤̩̰̬̱͉̹̈́̒̾̽̈́̀̅̈́̇̈́̏͌̾̅̾͗̓́̇̆͌̈̆̓̕͝͝n̸̨̛̪͙̗̩̲̯͕͙͕̺̰̄̊͐̊̽͛̍́̆̊̍͊̾̈͊͗̂̉̓̽͒̈̈́͌̐͆͘̚͜͜͝͝͝d̷̡̧̢̢̨̥͍̥̰̞̭̼͈̦͎͔̼̳͎̲͉̪͕̟͔̅̄̈̌͂̚͜͠ͅ ṯ̶̨̡̢̢͍͉̙̠͖͓̭̼̱̱̦̦͍͇̼͎̬̰̼̥͉͙̬̪͔̙̦̭͔͖̦̮̠̼̤̩͇͔̘͆̂̄̉̌̉̈͛̆̅͆̈́̏͑̊̀̓̀̂̓͂͂̔̿̂̓̆͑͗͑̄͊̿̈͛͗͌̒̊̑͆̆͒̄̂̓͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̷̢̧̨̛̳̻̻͇̥̤͕͓̞̭̭͔̹͖̝͎̣̯͚͈̰͉̞͉̫̞̥̖̼̟͉̭̪̝͇͎̞͗͊̄͆̽͒̓̇̌̌̃̌͒̿̇̈̉͋̽͘̚ͅe̷̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̮̲̤̠̮̖̟̝̫̻̗͓̠̙̼͖̥̱͍̰͇̘̻̜͍̱͈̙̠͎͓̻̫̬͕̘̹͓̻̹̘̘̯̥̼͛̂̍͘͜͜͜ͅͅm̴̘̝̳̘͌͆͌̀̏͌͑͌́̎͊̏̌̎́̈́̇͗͋̈́͛͗̇̉̑̈̍̐̄͛̄̚̕͠.. a̴̡̢̨̢̡̡̤̯̗͔̹͍͓̗̖͖͈̙͈̪̭̣̺̘̹̤̠͉̰̜̬̱͈̣̗͓̭̘͖̣̩̬̻̦̲͖͚͔̗͓̼͇̜̗̝͕̲̤͕̣̘̜̦͙͒̒͆̄̒͌̒̈́͊͗̐̄̕͜͜ͅn̸̢̢̨̧̛̛͓̫͎̣͚̫̙̣̰̞̣̩̟̩͖̠͕̮̦̝̟̝̥̫̠̬͂̑̔͂̈́̽̊̐͒̉̀̽̓͑͋̄̾̌̾̐́̔̈́͒̈̋̊̔̒̿́̇̈́̌̀͋̏̿̂͂͆̕̕̚̚͠͠͝͠͝d̵̡͙͖̬̗͇̼̜̥͍̞̫̠̱͈͚̘͉̼̗̯̗͉̥͕͉̠̩̤̤̩̲̰̜̙̼͈͓̭̮͎̞̰̥͇̿̍͛͂͂̓͌̐̔̽̓̌́̈́͌̐͌̔̿̈́̓̉̽̿͂̆̈́̔̿͐͛͂̊̅͑̀̊̃̓̓̒͊͒̽̔͒̏̋̍͊͂̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅ y̷̨̛̛̩̰͎̺̻̥̰͖̪̭̪̠̪͎̰͈̩̫̪̗̫̘̹͚̩̩͛̍̎͛̾͌̑̐̀̇̾͂̅̇̌͑̀̽͌̓̾̀͋͐͐͌͐̾̃̾̌͑̈́̏͗̐͊͋̊̈́̓̃͌̓̌͊͊̃͛͂̅̃̈́̍̈́̏̈́̿̄̈́̄͂͛̍͂̆͑̑̐͗͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅȩ̴̢̧̢͔̱̞̰̞͖̘͈̼̟̩̣̘̟͖̪͇̰̫͇̲̼̼̼̱̳͖͍͍̩͍͉̪͎̤̥̯͖̥̞̘̤̜̞̭̮̹͎̜͕̫̹͎͙̜̠̼̮̙͙̫͉̞̣́͋̒̽̋̿̅̂̌̑̋̑̽͛͗͒͊́̐͌̓̒̑̇̽̏̓͑͂̅͛̋̀̆̐̑̈́́͗̉̋͛͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅs̴̢̨̨̧̧̧͚̳̹̤̫̤̲̞̝͚̰͖͇̥͙̺̱̪͈̜̝̻̞͓̤͕͈̩̫̬̝̤̞̹̪̭͕̣̬̤̻̪̱̪̠̼̲͈͉̰͇̥̮̲̲͖̣͈͎̯̦͌̉̃̓̓̈́̇̑̈́͘͘͜͜͝ͅ ̵̧̡̨͖̣̩̳̬̰̻͚̙͎͉͚̟̘̲̩̱̥̮̪͈̤̳̦̙̪͉̹͕͎͓̯̟͕̞͇̼̭̜͔̰͎̜̳̋̈́̃͑̃͒͐͊̅̔̌̐̅̓̓͆̀̔̏̈́͒̿̽̈̾̑͊́̅̋̾͑̔͑͂̌̂̓͛̿̃̈́̌͗̀̎̌̓͂̌̓̿̂̓́͊̽̀̅̀͌͜͜͝͠͝͝͝Ḭ̴̡̧͎̜̮͍͕̬̹̝͓̠̼͙͉͙̖̣̰̘̜̤̦͉̥̫̥̠̉̆͒́͌̒̋͗̂̓̓̒͒͐̏̂̊͛̃̿̋̑̒̿̌͒̒͆̈́̉̿̒͌̎̍̈͂̒̐̑͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̛̭͈͖̻̦̙̣̫̥̲͚̤͕͖͓̭̞̲͙̳̪̙͉̺̙͚̫̹͕̺͉̙͎̞͇̲̠̳̳̭̣̥̖̻͈̝̲͈̗̬̜̬̗͓̟̲͖̑̅͑̄̀̆̊̀̀̌̉͛̀͊̽̈́̅͂̏̏͐͌͛̄̈́̈̂̈́̏̏̽͌̂͊̐̿́̈́̐͂̅̔̀̓͐̄̇̿̿͛͐̈̑͂͗͛̂̓̏͒̂͆̒͊̀̿͒͛͛̃̓͐̓͒͋͑̽̓͐̐͂̽̆͋̊̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅm̷̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̡̧͉͖̝̪̥̫̼͈̯̦̩̖̟̳̮͍̰̘̖̞͍̤̝̟͚̬͙͈̳͔̲͍̮̗͎͉͖̺̟̭̟̠̜̝̬̘̳̜̘͍̱̮͙̱̥͕̲͎̥̭̹͎̤̖̻̩̪̭̺̼̺͓̣̳̻̞̬̖͖͇͎̝̺̗̜͈̹̰̫͉̠̮͇̟̩͍̠̺͙̈͑̂̾̒́̐̈́͒̀̍͛̽͆͐̿̾͛̉̿̏́͋̇̅̌͊̇͛̋́̍̅̽́̀́̈́̇̌̉̿͒̈́̂̒̆͂̍̈́͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̵̢̢̛̛̛͓͇͉͖̪̳̦̯̣͖̺̺̳͗̎̓͒̂̌́̈̔̓̈̓̿̆͑̿̄̎̃͒̅̊͂̿̿̋͑͂͂͊̅͛͌̐͗͛̈̂̈̈̽͊̊̂̀̃̌̂̎̐̕͘̕̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͠a̵̖͚͓͔̬̥̯͊̾̏̾̉̒͌͗͒̐̾̿̍͆͋͒̄̀͊̀̈́̃̀̋̕̕͠͝͝n̴̨̯͍̣̭̯̱̪̬͉͈̹͎̘̗̤̘̙͔̙͍̰̪͍͚͉̻͍̻͔͎̙̟̥͎͚̭̰̱̠͙͉̻͖̻̜̫͎̦̥̠̻͚̥̙͊̈̾̃̓̀̂̎͒̓̐̋̋̑̿̂͗̆̐͆̐͐̚͜͝ͅͅ thẻ̷̡̧̢̡̢̺̻̯̺͔͙̳̞̯̥̖̝̠͉̩̯̺̜̼̬̻͓͎͎̞̣͇͚͎̠̙̮͕͇͙̭̻̤̙̳̖̜̳̞͉̼͓̰̖̞̮͚̤͖̮͉̲͉̲̬̬̯͓̣̞͖̞̼̤̖̳̘̣̤̻̣̣͓̰̯̪̤̘̮̝̬̩̝̯̦̦̥͎̫̇̒̔̾̈́̉̈́̿̊͊̆̓͆̉̑̎̆̽͗̉̌̐̾̽́̾̒̀̈́͗̊͆͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͠ͅͅm̸̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̛͚̯̞̪̳͇̝̪͔̮͈̦͖̬̝̘͙̥͚̜͔̭̩̹͙̜̖͙̯͓̪̰̱͈̪̞̰̜̱͙̲̤̻̣̝͈̱͖̮̱̘̗̰͚̝͙̤͙̯̗̝̤̤̬̼͕̝̳̙̭̈̿͋̓̀̊̑̄̑̏̇̇̈́͛̓̾͋̀́̾̄̎̈͌̆͊͗̎̈́̽́̌̊̄̈̿̄̃̈́͐̏͒̾̾̑̔̾̈́̈́̿̏͂̊̃͋̾̈̈̑͑̑̇̈̐̓̿̎͛̾̔̍͑̑̍͒̇̒̓̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  ̶̨̢̨̨̛̛̗̥̯̖̞̹̗͍̲͖̠̳͉̫͈͍̺͖̮̦͕̗̮̖̼̮̙͚̤͎̬̝̹͇͓͍̰̭̻̩̞̬̮̫͇̫͎͎̣̣̯̯͕͔̣̻̙̼̳̳̎̅͗͆̓̓̔̐͂̈́̏̈́͗̓͗̊̉̅̊̈̂̅̏͂̈͑͊̒̌̓̓̈́́͐̓̆̈́̈́̌́͑̊͐̎̌̋̍͊͐͆͂̀̑̾͐͋̎͒̍̾̒̓̊̌̑̇͛̂̿̒͛͐̃̌͌͑̈́̔͒̓̓̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̵̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̰̭͉̬͖̜͚͉̬̬̦̻̣͓̳̘̺͕̖̭̖̭͉͎̪̰̞̙͓̭̰̱̟͓̦̯̬̹̮̹̟̜̭͓͖̙̟̺̟͓͙̰̹͇̯̱̗̭̞̹͓̤̦͎̖̮̯͍̪͔̮̙̟̼̲̖̦̱͔̲̗̳̥͇͇͔̯̝̪̪̘̖̅̈́͛͑͛͐̊͊̇̑̈́̈́̈͑͑̓͐͂̔̐̉̓̄̂͌̄͋̌́̽̔̊̑̊̓̎͋̍͊͌̑̅͛̏̐̓̌͊͂̽̑̐̈́̽͒̐͐͐̔̒̂̓̍̏̏̂̿̋̆̓͊̔̇͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̧̧̡̛̹̺̺̟̰̹̱̞̭͍̜͖̳̰̯̬͙̗̝̫̜̳̺̤̭͖̼̫̙͙̖̻̥̙̱̗̩̩͎̭̦̩̗̞͌͌̓̅̄̃͗̀͛̿̄͆̉̽̓͐́̒̈́̕ͅe̶̡̛̳̲̠̰̣̥̪͖̼̘̪̐̎́̐̉͛̆͗̈́̏͗̂͋̐̀̊̍͛̎͌͜͠ ███-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You okay doll face?” Reds concerned gaze filled your vision as you snapped out of your train of thought. ‘ _ Gods on Olympus! That’s the second time today that I’ve zoned out in the most inappropriate time ever.’  _ You really needed to get more sleep, because this was getting really annoying fast. “Yeah i'm fine, i was just thinking.” Red rose a bone brow setting the phone down on the table with a  _ click  _ “About what? ...Fuck. You didn’t even know what you were thinking about ! So what could you say? ‘ _ I think you're living about being okay and it's fine to talk to people when you need to _ ?’ No he wouldn’t like getting life advice from you of all people. So what about ‘ _ It's a beautiful day outside!’  _ Not that either _ , he would be able to tell that you were just trying to defect _ the question. Besides if he thought that you didn’t want to answer than his mind would wander to more… questionable things. ...What about- “If you guys need a place to stay for a couple of months you could always room with me for a little while.”

 

...Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait...fucking Christ. You said that out loud, didn't you. You looked over at Red praying that you had a filter that stopped you from asking someone that you had met less than two weeks to live at your house. Hell, he probably doesn’t even trust you yet! Reds eye lights were large disks as he stared at you. His shark tooth grin twitched as he searched your face for something. He frowned and glanced down at his arms where you could still see the marks from where the men had held him a few hours earlier. He sighed and closed his eyelids -how the hell?!?- pushing his chair away from the table  turned and looked at you. 

 

 You gulped and shifted your grip on the box of donuts, go you hoped that you haven’t offended him  somehow. He met your eyes and for the first time since you had met him, he smiled. Not one of his cocky or flirtatious masks, it was a real genuine smile. Gratitude radiated off of him , and even though it only lasted a few seconds you felt warm and proud. You wanted to see him smile again, hell you wanted to be the reason that he smiled again. “Thanks doll I’ll ask the others, and i doubt that vanilla has a better plan. So you never know, you could have a butch of skeletons in your closet yet.” He winked and then lowered his voice to a low murmur. “Besides winter has to come sometime Doll, and when it does I promise that I’ll keep you warm~.” 

  
  
  


God you hate him so much! Every single time you go to hang out with him he goes and say something like that, and turns you into a blushing mess! Every. God. Damn. Time?!? Gods on Olympus this skeleton was going to be the death of you!-heh get it!- You laughed and turned your head to the side, trying to hide your blush. “I think that’s what my jackets for silly!” Red snickered and shook his head. “ Maybe so, but you’ll fall for me someday and when you do, we'll have a great time~.” Red sent one last heart shuddering wink your way and then he turned and strolled out the door. You glanced down at the bag you were holding then sprinted after him. Throwing open the door you grabbed his fur coat and turned him around. Thrusting the box into his hands as you did, ignoring the grumbles of complaints from your stomach as you did. “Take it, you need them more than I do right now.” Red looked surprised and then nodded. “Thanks.” He turned around and then stiffened. “If… If you like I could look around for your wallet… if that would help at least.” Your eyes widened a bit, you had completely forgotten about your wallet. This was why you needed someone else in the house with you. You would lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your shoulders after all. “Yeah that would help, Thanks Red!” Red chuckled and gave you a one handed wave as he stated to walk away. You nodded and turned in the direction of your shop, you hoped that even if they didn’t stay with you they found a place to stay. After all you where friends and that’s what friends do. You cast a glance over your shoulder and froze. You had expected to see Red slowly making his way in the other direction, but instead the street was empty. The closest person being a busy looking woman with her tiny little dog who were half way down the street. Where did he go?

//Time skip\\\

You smiled and waved the short rabbit monster goodbye as they hopped out of the store. If there was at least one good thing about the monster coming out of the  mountain was that the rabbit monsters were the cutest little things ever! You smiled and shook your head brushing a bit of dirt off the counter. You  _ hop _ ed that that you weren't being insensitive. Gods on Olympus that was a bad pun yet, that might just take the cake for  the worst joke in the history of bad jokes. After all it was truly groan worthy. But all joking aside you could understand if they didn't like being called cute, after all they were probably called cute all the time by kids and people like you. Your phone buzzed suddenly causing you to flinch before you began to slowly recompose your self. “God am i getting jump-scared by phones again, god it's just like fnaf all over again.” You snickered and j]dug around in your seemingly endless pockets for your phone. “ God it's like i'm digging threw the goddamn underworld for this thing.” The your fingers brushed against it and you whipped t out of your pockets with triumphant grin. You opened it up and went to messages humming as you swiped across the dirty screen.    
  
**The Great Papaya-**

**Thanks but no thanks** **  
** **  
** You blinked ...what… that wasn't what papyrus usually texted like. He usually used full caps and had much more energy, was he okay?

 

**The Great Papaya-** **  
** **jh89v#k9u96yfvku30t$w!k4utg@w?cd** **  
** **  
** Okay now you were even more confused about what was happening? You tensed and tighten your grip on your phone, think back to earlier that day. Was someone hurting him? Fuck no he was so cool and smart to be caught by a bunch of monster hating monsters, he was The great Papyrus after all.

 

**The Great Papaya-** **  
** **LET GO OF MY PHONE Obut &UYUy*IY#FViYY never **

 

You laughed leaning on the counter waiting for the next message to reach you. So someone had his phone , that meant he wasn't in trouble at least...but who had it?   
  
**The Great Papaya-** **  
** **HUMAN (Y/N)! DON'T FALL FOR MY BROTHERS JAPES! uh &we5b3w*ybq** **  
** **  
** Well that answer that question pretty fast. Sans did seem like the kind of person that would like practical jokes.   
  
**The Great Papaya-** **  
** **SANS IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO THE HUMAN, THEN USE YOUR OWN PHONE!** **  
** **  
** You laughed and began texting out a response, wanting to interject before they actually  got into a fight.   
  
**(Y/n)-**

**Um what is happening?** **  
  
**

**The Great Papaya-** **  
** **WE WOULD LIKE TO ACCEPT hoj@uei3% STOP IT SA-ehj@wbi#h &  YOUR OFFER OF A HOME IN OUR TIME OF NEED!** **  
** **  
** Smiling you leaned back on the counter, you were glad that Papyrus was excited  but you were also glad that Red trusted you enough to tell the others about your offer. You had a feeling that he was a person that didn't trust others quickly. So the either meant that he trusted you, or… they had no other options. Either way you were happy that they wanted to stay with you, you had a feeling that you would be a lot less lonely wit those skeletons around, even if they were only with you for a few weeks. Besides papyrus and Sans are like a comedy duo, they are perfect polar opposites. You wondered why sans was fighting with him though. Maybe he thought that you didn't have enough space in your house and didn't want to be rude. After all how would they know how big your house is, they had never been.

 

**(Y/N)-** **  
** **Great! Well When do you want to move in?**

 

**The Great Papaya-** **  
** **BY THE END OF THE WEEK ‘ROOMMATE’! *WINK*** **  
** **  
** You blinked thinking, you could get the word out by then after all most of your preparations would be easy.. The only real problem would be Hades, but hopefully he would be in a better mood than normal. After all his wife was going to be in town soon. Besides god knows that he can't possibly be in a worse mood than he normally is.   
  
**(Y/n)-** **  
** **See you then.**

 

Smiling you pulled up another contact simply named ‘Scam Likely’ and sent a single text.

  
**(Y/n)-**

**I’ll have a unbelievers staying at my house , so go into code lock down until I give the okay.**

 

After a few seconds of staring at a blank screen a text appeared.

 

**Scam Likely-**

**Understood all work will be sent to you via email and all portals going to your place of residence will be shut down. Please contact your manager for more details.**

 

After a few seconds both messages faded and a familiar brand name flew across the screen. Hermes Messaging! The only instant messaging System that are aided by the four winds.The large fount was being closely followed by the small text that whispered about the outrageously expensive waver you had sighed just by sending a text. Everyone knew that Hermes made his products chocked full of hidden payments so people tried to avoid his help as much as possible, even you could feel your bank account groaning from here.” _ Hermes you damned thief!’ _ He knew that people would have to contact him to shut down their portals. So he had a monopoly on their prices, and he could do whatever he wanted with his prices.

 

You sighed that would take care of some of your problems . At least now someone couldn't randomly portal into your house screaming about a SOUL that needed your aid. That.. _ had  _ happened before… multiple times. The worst time however was when it happened while you were cooking. Lets just say that popping out of nowhere and screaming at you while you were holding a giant pan wasn't a good idea.

 

That guy still didn’t speak to you, but you didn’t blame him. After all you had nearly dented his skull in. You frowned and scratched behind your ears. You didn’t mean to hurt him, but… it was still totally his fault. Besides if he-... wait.

 

You blinked and went back to the first message from Papyrus’s phone. Sans had sent it. Why would sans act like that to a proposition that would help him. He didn’t seem like Edge or Black, who’s ego was more vast than the fucking sun. So why did he seem so adamant about not staying with you? Hadn't given a reason not to trust you unless did… did he know who you were? He couldn’t know could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask any character a question leave it in the comments bellow and i'll answer them as quickly as possible!


	12. QnA

**Q:1 So when  she does the whole space out thing, with the weird text, is that just a memory or is that Gaster talking to her?**  
  
A:1  It’s just a memory That’s been hidden from her. The real question is why? Why does she space out, do you think that Hades being the God of the underworld and all that would be a little worried if his right hand man was having severe mental lapses. Besides The main cause of her little dilemma, is H̵͔̠̼͎̯̭̺̜̱̣̓̀̇̓̄͂̍̔̔̀̈́͊̎̆͜ͅĩ̴̛̞̥̱̩̺̫͚͚̫͍̃̅̿͋̿͆͆͆̀̑́͊̚͜ͅm̶̖̓.  
  
 **Q:2 If I'm the reaper, am I dead? When do I 'die' again? Am I immortal?**  
  
A:2  in this yes you are dead. Triple dead one might say. As for your second question hopefully you don’t. While you aren’t immortal it would take a lot to kill you, you have lots of hit points. Your armor is naturally high thanks to your pain tolerance being through the roof, after all it takes a lot to hurt someone is already dead. So you do have one weakness your soul is fragile, very fragile. One might even say it was hanging from a thread. -There was a reference there anyone caught it. If you need a hint then think of what the fates use in Greek myths to end someone’s life. -  
  
 **Q:3 Did The Sans' really have to pickpocket my wallet? I have a feeling that I would've been okay with them asking**  
  


A:3 No in fact they did not. I just felt like adding some juicy character development. Besides I’m all for the dramatics, and what would be better then one of the skeletons stealing and say it’s for a righteous cause.

 **Q:4 Do the Skelebois even know about the Gods?**  
  
A:4 Short answer, no. Long answer, they think that the only people with magic that are monsters are mages. They have no idea about the Gods or anything else.  
  
 **Q:5 (For edge) 'Why the FUCK did you put glass in lasagna?'**

 

A:5 Edge looks around the room suspiciously, almost as if he was waiting for that insult. “THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY RECIPE IS SO WELL KNOW THAT WHEN IT IS COOKED YOU CAN HEAR MONSTERS TREMBLING IN THEIR BOOTS!” His crimson eye lights drift down to his gloved claws as he examines them for dirt. “ BESIDES WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO USE HUMAN? YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN FOOD ISN'T COOKED WITH PASSION! SO IN ORDER TO GIVE THAT WEAKLING MORE PASSION I GAVE HER SOMETHING THAT NO SANE MONSTER OR HUMAN WOULD DARE REFUSE!” He places his hands on his hips, his sharp teeth pulled back into a proud grin. “BESIDES I HAD TO GIVE HER SOMETHING TO TOUGHEN HER UP, AND EVERYONE KNOWS GLASS IS THE BEST SUBSTITUTE FOR… WELL IF ALL YOU HUMANS ARE BABIES YOU PROBABLY WOULDN’T LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I WANTED FIRST!” Edges starts maniacally laughing, it doesn’t seem like he’ll stop anytime soon. Perhaps now would be a good time to leave.

 **  
  
****Q:5 I want reader to ask Classic why he couldn't have just asked her who she was, since he's the judge**.

 

“Okay, sans why couldn’t you have just asked me… about me… why was this question asked anyway?” Sans sweats and looks away and over to the Conveniently placed camera, as he looks at the camera he imagines the audience behind it. Quietly mouth the words, _‘why would you tell her that, you should be on my side._ ’ “Um… about that…” he trails off, so you use the opportunity to ask him the other question you had. “What’s a ‘Judge’ anyway.” He glances over to the camera again sweating. “I can… see peoples stats.” You blink, thinking. You… you didn’t get what he was saying at all. “What’s a stat-”You start but Sans cuts you off, bright blue sweat dripping down his skull. “Okay to answer your question us judges can only see people’s stats, not their past.” You narrowed your eyes “Sans you still didn’t answer me what’s a-!!” Sans put a boney hand on your mouth, shutting you up as he raced to finish “besides I can’t see her stats, that’s why I stole her wallet.” Your eyes bulged, trying to push through your words. “Besides I’m past that now. Now can you please not make answer another-”  
  
 **Q:6 Also, is the Hades in your story suppose to be the Hades from Hercules? Bc for some reason, that's who I see**

 

A:6 No. I see Hades as a misunderstood loner who was used to being picked around and pushed to the side. And over the years he’s become cold and bitter the over time he feels happy is when he’s with his wife. He’s a bit of a dick yes, but is he the earth shattering demon that Disney portrayed him to be? No I don’t think he is.

 

**Q:7 Hmmmmmm... I’v got a question, for you actually, why did you decide to write a fanfic with Undertale AUS and Greek mythology? I think it’s a super cool idea, and it gave me inspiration to write my own story as well!**   
  


A:6 I am a big fan of mythology, and I’m also a big fan of undertale, I also have a lot of free time… or at least I did.I came up with this storyline just as a way to help time fly by. And after a while I realized I should write it down, and help continue the story take on a life of its own. The story has changed a lot since when I first thought of it, yet the basics have stayed the same. So I think you for staying with me.  
  


**Q:8 So unless I just skipped over this completely or it wasn't there but how big is MC's house? Bc if MC is offering to house multiple skeletons does that mean they live somewhere large?**

 

A:8 Her house is big, it has five stories total. One basement, one attic, and three normal stories. She also has a large Stained Glass window that takes up two stories facing the back wall which was not brought up for all that long, but it’s very useful.

 

**Q:9 Oh and what do you envision for each of the skeletons relationships with MC to be like at first or rather how would you describe the relationships so far?**

 

Q:9 So far well, she has more friends than she did before. Sans, Stretch,  Axe, and Mutt aren’t sure about her yet. The rest either tolerate her, want to be best friends with her, want her in their bed, or want to know more about her. I’d say she has a pretty good relationship with Red at the moment, but Edge is bound to swoop in at any moment and repay her for her niceness and making her eat glass... again. So who knows where that will go.

 

I have one question for all of you lovely readers have you joined my discord? If not come on in I promise I don’t bite… [M̸͉̥͓̜̥̦̑̍̈̾̐ú̵̡͓̹̭̬̟̦͍̻̿c̸̮̩͖̬͖̼̠͓͍̥͊́̈́̌̾̀͒̐͛̃̅͌ĥ̶̢̰̳̳̱͔̣͛̄̉̒́͗̾͌́̂̈̚͝](https://discord.gg/Ek8a5dg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that shameless self Promotion, I can’t figure out how I can embed links in the notes please help I am in idiot when it comes to tech.


	13. Here comes Agatha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters, fear, and drama! Everything coming to you live on todays start of the Christmas/ Giftmas special that I started writing for halloween but then never posted!

 Well shit, you might have just made the biggest mistake of the century. Not only have you invested someone who might know about what you are live in your house, but you also have to tell Hades about people moving in. Either one of them didn’t sound all that bad in theory. But you put both of them together than you were really in trouble. If you wanted to help the skeletons have a home and possibly convince Sans that you were just a normal person - even though you wanted to be normal you would never be like every one else.- then you would have to lie to Hades you would say that one last time for the people in the back, you were planning about feeding a major lie to the god of the fucking underworld! Gods on Olympus you needed to sit down for this. You glanced around your empty shop and groaned, of course, your only chair was in the back, today was going great for you wasn’t it!

 You couldn’t keep track of the store if you were back there, so you could either sit in the front of the store while you were having an extreme moral dilemma and possibly lose customers,-which you didn't really care about money-wise, you just want to see that special smile that people would give when they inside getting at special plant that would finish their garden or make the perfect present for someone they knew. That way one of the best things about working in your own shop, you got to honestly see peoples reactions and know that the reason they were happy was that you did your job correctly.- Or you could just go sit in the back in your creaky old chair and have a couple more dumbass teenagers steal your flowers while trying to get high. Yes, that had happened before they deiced to steal a few Foxgloves and ended up going to the hospital because they didn't read the damn warning on the glass before they broke it. God some teens really needed to calm down, but you had a feeling that you were the same way when you were a kid.-

 

 Yeah, you would take a few stupid kids over losing customers any day. You sighed and walked into the back and plopped down on the creaky grain chair. Were you trying your best to ignore your problem by thinking about silly kids and maybe redecorating your store yes, yes you were. Was it working, no no it was not, because you knew the longer you waited the worse your issue would get. You would have to talk to hades sometime during the week. Sometimes you wished that you could just text Hades, it would be a lot easier if you could. But no! He was your boss and it was unprofessional. Yeah so was threatening to turn invisible and fucking shank your ass! He had threatened to do that to Andy once, but you didn't really blame him for that. Andy could press anyone’s buttons. Besides at least Hades was better than Zeus or Poseidon, he didn't go around fucking random people and creating hideous monsters. Looking at you Poseidon! …But of course, you would never say those things out loud, even thinking them was a crime after all one could never tell when the gods were watching. 

 You yawned and thought over the day’s events. You had helped Red get away from a group of brutes, helped Mini find some flowers, went shopping with Red, lost your wallet, bought some monster donuts, - _wait you never had them, you couldn't taste their deliciousness! RIP_ \- and invited a bunch of skeletons to stay at your house. Man, your day was so chocked full of surprises and considering mental laps that it was almost like you were in a poorly written self insert fanfiction! God, you must've really needed your sleep. You were beginning to think weird things like your entire life and unknown past was just some else's imagination. You should definitely just shut your eyes for a minute or two, then you could go grab some food for your kitchen. You had a feeling that your skeleton pals wouldn't let you go hungry… when you wake up you should get pizza ... or hot dogs … or … you drifted off to sleep, dreams of dancing waffles and chili cheese dogs drifting past your mind.

**~Time skip~**

  
‘Ding ding ding,’ “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Are you there?”You blinked slowly sinking lower into your chair pointedly ignoring the asshole who wanted to wake you from your nap. “(Y/n)! Please, I need your help.” This person was annoying, but you would help them, by teaching them to solve their problems by themselves. You closed your eyes again and rolled over on the chair. “Alright, you asked for this!” You heard retreating footsteps and smiled sleepily as your tired mind lulled you back to sleep. ‘ _That's right, be gone you sleep-depriving demon!’_

 

 BAM! The sound of something large hitting your door made you jolt up and curse. ‘What the hell is happening?’ Before you could act the door was thrown open and an older woman fell through,... a very familiar older woman. “Agatha?” The woman on the floor waved but stayed where she was. Her dull dark brown hair was streaked with silver and white, it lay matted and flattened to her head. Her faded olive-green eyes shining from underneath her hair. “Shit are you okay?” You hopped out of your seat and launched yourself over to her, lifting her off the ground. You winced looking at the quickly forming bump on her head “Do you want me to do something about that or-?” She held up a hand silencing you.

 

 “ I can deal with it now that I know your safe sugar.” She brought a single hand to her head and mumbled a few words, a flickering green light filled the air and when she moved her hand the mark was gone. You smiled softly and coacted her into the seat, she sat down willingly and looked you up and down. “Now, where are your manners get an old woman some water would you.” You rolled your eyes Agitha was a woman of habit, she had made jokes about her condition before you had gotten to know her better and she would continue to tell jokes about her continue after she died. You swatted a bit of dust off of your legs and made your way over to your cooler digging around in the cold icy water for a water bottle.

 Agatha was a mage. One of the last remaining mages actually. There was only one other mage still alive if Hecate the god of magicians was to be believed. Though because of her history with not following Hades’ rules, you didn't trust her. You couldn’t fully believe the rules of anyone who literally summoned ghosts from the underworld and made your alrighty hard job twenty thousand times harder. You could still remember the screams of outrage for hades and the fit that the fates through when they heard that Hecate had used her powers to try and mess with the laws of the dead. You shivered you didn't like her, but the fates weren’t someone you wanted to mess with. Rusty shears hurt like a bitch!

 High powered mages could prolong their lives to hundreds of years and in some cases control time itself. Which you supposed annoyed Kronos: the ‘god’ of time and space; but you didn't really give two shits about how he felt. Low power mages, however, didn't live long in fact, their life span has squashed into just 25 years. Agatha was twenty one meaning that she was near the end of her life. You didn't like becoming friends with humans after all they died too soon, but Agitha had weaseled herself into your life by almost stalking you until she had figured out your secret.

 Thankfully you didn't get in trouble because she already knew about the world of greek ‘myths’ because Hecate had spoken to her years before. (Breaking the laws in the process but you didn't care because that meant that you didn't get in trouble with your boss, and didn't have to kill the sweet elderly looking woman.) 

 Your hands wrapped around a large bottle of water and you quickly drew it out of the icy cold water. You shook the bottle a few times trying to shake off most of the moister that clung to the bottle. You turned back to that old rascal and made a show of walking deliberately slowly over to you. Agatha had once been an annoyance to you, as harsh as that sounds. You had to avoid her and hope she didn't stay to close and break your cold façade but over the years she had grown on you -l _ike a parasite_ \- and you two had become good friends. You leaned down and softly placed the water bottle into her hands making sure that none of the water that covered her hands got on her, she was ‘ _fragile_ ’ after all. You rose an eyebrow, “So grandma, why were you trying to break down an open door?” Agatha froze and looked over to you her eyes wide, she cringed and her eyes drifted over to the door. “It was unlocked?”

 You chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder patting softly. “Yeah, it was though I guess you were too old to notice.” Ignoring your last statement she whipped around in her seat. “Why didn't you tell me it was unlocked instead of sitting here like an idiot!” She paused and a shit-eating grin grew over her face, “But I guess you shouldn’t act like yourself.” You rolled your eyes “Oh har har har, did your sense of humor come from the ’80s or is it just your clothes?” Agatha pursed her lips “You didn't answer my question smart elec.” You shugged “I was napping and didn't hear you until it was too late.” There was a couple of seconds of silence “(Y/n)?” “Yeah?” Agatha brought a hand up to the bridge of her nose “When did you go to sleep?” You blinked and shrugged “Around three or four why?” Agatha groaned and facepalmed “You have no idea how long you were asleep do you?” Scratching the back of your head you looked around the small room sheepishly, staring intently at a stain on the carpet. ‘That stain is new I should totally get that cleaned.’ “(Y/N),” Agatha demanded, “Stop stalling and answer the question wool for brains!” You cleared your throat “Well it couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes I don't get why you’re bothering me.”

 Agatha placed a warm hand on your cold ones and mumbled something like ‘This child is going to be the death of me.” **(Authors note: Puns are the best don’t @ me.)** Then she looked over at you and snapped. “(Y/n)! It’s like ten in the morning act your age and don't have the sleep schedule of a college kid that still partys like there is tomorrow. Besides at least I didn't spend all night in a flower shop that wasn’t closed or even locked meaning any trouble maker could just waltz in and take whatever they want!” ‘Ten in the morning...?’ “ITS’S TEN IN THE MORNING!?!?!” You shook your head and ran past the door that had been knocked down by Agitha and into the front room. Your breath hitched in your chest, the front room looked normal except for the fact that it looked like a trash can exploded in there.

 Trash bags swung from the ceiling fan and your roses were covered in burger wrappers and rotting black banana peels were scattered all throughout the beds of your Carnations, Tulips, and Daisies. You feel to your knees landing on a plastic bag that had been laying on the floor, and stared wide-eyed at the store around you. You had gone for a nap that felt like it had taken mouths **(Authors note: It did take months to get this chapter out and I am so sorry and thank all of you for sticking around with me!)** Your magic flared and you saw a streak of yellow flash across your vision and you felt your scythe appear next to you pale blue water dripping from whatever river from the underworld it had teleported from this time.

 You wanted to find whoever did this to your store and make them pay! You hoped it was the men from last time because if it was them. You would make them suffer you wouldn’t do anything too bad, you couldn’t kill them after all but maybe you could sleuth with your “invisible” magic and set their house on fire. Your invisibility magic wasn’t anything like Hades helm of darkness or the myths of invisibility cloak it was just a spell you could do that made people forget about you, it was like their eyes just could stay on you. People’s vision slid off of you like cooking oil on a skating rink. You stood up and moved to the door ready to do just that when you froze staring at the burger wrappers. They were all the same brand. You leaned into one of them and looked around the room, they were all the same type of burger too. Your eyes snapped to the bags and the rotted banana peels. Same thing for both. The bags were all from the same store. The bananas were all sitting down in the same position. Everything looked like it was a quickly made illusion made to trick you. You closed your eyes and felt the anger you had felt moments prior begin to dissipate.

 “Agatha,” You turned and rose your scythe in a threatening gesture. “If you do that again I will make sure that you have a shorter life span that you should have.” Agatha shrugged and wiped a tear from the corner of your eyes, “Heh it was funny!” She let out a loud laugh and clutched her sides “You should have seen the look on your face!” She brought herself up straiter and in a horrible impression of you, she squawked “I'm (Y/n) I’m the grim reaper! I'm a badass with my leather jacket and motorcycle!” You let out an indignant “Hey!” She was mocking your car after all, but she continued over you. “I slept for over three months and said it was a nap!” You snickered and nodded your head “Okay that’s fair.” Agatha rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers making the illusion she had made disappear. “Keep in mind if I hadn’t woken you up that might have been what your store actually looked like.” You nodded and smiled sending away your weapon “Your right,” You laughed “thanks for waking me up I guess. I’ll owe you one.” Agatha cocked her head and took a step forward the sun shining on only the bottom half of her face making her look like a villain that was just about to start their monologue. “Oh, I know… and I think you can start paying me back right now.” You smile dropped faster than a rock from a cliff.

**~Time skip~**

 “God at least let me open a window jeez!” You covered your ears with one hand and the other tore at the window opener with the desperation of a cat taking a bath, but alas your efforts were in vain as the window remanded shut. “It’s not that bad (Y/n) stop being a baby!” Agatha yelled back, before lean over and turning the music up. If someone that you knew you from work drove past you would be mortified.

 First of all you hadn’t showered in more than a day and you were starting to stink and needed a change of clothes but Agatha claimed it was an emergency and that you needed to leave right then, so you didn't have time. SO you were still in your dirty overalls with flower puns. Second, you were in a bright purple minivan with a person that was almost old enough to be your grandmother. Then Thirdly Agitha was blasting UwU covers and was driving like she was drunk and left her glasses at home, you were so surprised you hadn’t been pulled over yet. You also did want your eardrums to explode before you got to where ever you were going. “Where are we going anyway?” You asked for the third time. You had bee trying to get her to spill her secrets about where you were going since before you got in the car. After all, she had basically told you that you would be helping her with favor and that you should get in her car or she would be forced to throw you in her car. “I’ve told you its a secret!” you blinked and narrowed your eyes at her. ‘If you're trying to kill me I don't think you will be able to.” The car swerved and thumbed across a speedbump. At least you hoped that was a speed bump…

 “What, you don't trust me? I'm hurt!” She must have stepped on the pedal because you were thrust back into your seat. You let out a surprised squeak and fumbled for the fucking-hell-i-can-see-the-light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel bar and latched on to it with an iron grip. You were terrified. Agatha laughed and looked back at you with an evil grin. “Did you know I’ve never legally learned how to drive?” You went white and your eyes bulged out of your skull. ‘I'm going to die here, in the car of a madwoman. I never should have insulted the gods. Even by thinking of an insult to them I have been marked for death.’ You took a deep breath and looked up to the roof of the car. ‘Please fates if you have any mercy just stop this car!’

 With those words, the car slammed to a stop causing you o bash your head against the seat in front of you. “We are here hop out you lazy butt!” You groaned and peeled yourself off of her seat. Your empty stomach-churning and grumbling threatening to spill. The door opened and Agatha laughed tossing a green hat with white trims on to your stomach. “Get out and start acting like a jolly elf you have children to bring joy to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always my discord is open if you want to join it Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
> we would love to have you!


	14. The Nightmare Before Chistmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Santas elves this year isn't all that jolly.

Your eye twitched as a kid jumped in the front of the line that you were supposed to be holding, causing all of the other kids to throw a fit. You watched as one of your ‘co-workers’ walk over and tried to calm the small tantrum way to the back. Bringing a hand up to your neck, you scratched irritatedly. This dammed outfit was so fucking itchy. 

 Your outfit consists of bright, and frankly ridiculous greens and reds. Your tights are green that matched the sleeves of your red shirt. It makes your eyes want to bleed. The three bells at the ends of your curved green and red shoes rang obnoxiously every time you took a step. Your hat as well was ugly beyond belief with green with red obnoxious stripes, paired with fake ears that were so big, someone could mistake them for a pair of skin collared wings attached to the side of your head. Needless to say, you were hot, itchy, and embarrassed.

 You were standing in the middle of a mall trying to herd a group a sugar high kids from stampeding over to the man, who they believed could give them anything in the world. You had only been working for a few hours, but you had already seen three Santa's leave to go home. One Santa had been punched by a kid, legitimately given a bloody nose when he told him that he didn't think he would be able to give the kid a whale for Christmas. The other was almost puked on and quit on the spot. The last one, however, stood up to go take his hourly break and got kicked in the nuts by a kid who wanted a bike right then and there. Needless to say, you were having a  _ great  _ time. Your eyes drifted to Agitha and you gave a sickly sweet smile as the older woman waved. Agatha was sitting down at a small table outside a small cafe, drinking an iced coffee. Her hair was whipped up into a messy bun at the back of her head, and she was sipping her coffee like she didn't have a care in the world. She might have been acting like she didn't notice the poison behind your smile, but you saw the corner of her mouth twitch. She was enjoying your suffering, wasn't she? 

 You couldn’t help but wince as the speaker next to you let out a loud whine, as the old thing started up yet again. It started playing ‘I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!’ for the fourteenth time. If you heard that damned song one more time you might single-handedly cause hippo genocide. You could sing that song in your sleep at this point. You closed your eyes as the first line began and you had to keep from groaning with dismay.

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**

**Only a hippopotamus will do**

**Don't want a doll**

**No dinky Tinkertoy**

**I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy**

 A few of the children in the line began to sing along with the music their young voices joining together in a loud jumble of voices. It was cute, if a bit off tune, but you didn't care. It drowned out the child throwing a tantrum just a few feet away.

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**

**I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?**

**He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue**

**Just bring him through the front door**

**That's the easy thing to do**

 The remaining elves looked on in terrier as the child's ‘singing’ rose, causing more children to scream in order to be heard, you loved children. They were the farthest from your line of work and they always managed to bring you out of a dark place. They reminded you that life would live on, but right now you wanted to throttle that kid. 

**I can see me now on Christmas morning**

**Creeping down the stairs**

**Oh what joy and what surprise**

**When I open up my eyes**

**To see a hippo hero standing there**

 The singing screams rose and rose and for the first time since putting on those fake ears, you were glad they were on. Them combined with the loud crackling speaker allowed you to drown out the child still throwing a temper tantrum and the children screaming.

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**

**Only a hippopotamus will do**

**No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses**

**I only like hippopotamuses**

**And hippopotamuses like me too**

 You shifted your giant ears up and down trying to make them drown out more of the noise but nothing really changed other than your hair lifted and managed to look more like you hadn't showered in forever but giving you that cavewoman hairstyle.

**Mom says the hippo would eat me up but then**

**Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian**

**There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage**

**I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage**

 You looked over at the current Santa and gave a small smile, he was at least fairing better than the other Santas we hadn't yet been assaulted, he even looked happy. Well, happyish. 

**I can see me now on Christmas morning**

**Creeping down the stairs**

**Oh what joy and what surprise**

**When I open up my eyes**

**To see a hippo hero standing there**

 You looked back at the kids singing, they had mostly stopped and a lot of the parents looked bashful and embarrassed because of their child's behavior. Even though their kid wasn't the one that's currently being hauled off to the back while screaming like a banshee.  

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**

**Only a hippopotamus will do**

**No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses**

**I only like hippopotamuseses**

**And hippopotamuses like me too!**

 

 You sighed with relief as the speaker crackled and you were once again blessed with silence. ‘Well,’ You thought your gaze shifting over to the kid who had cut the line, “relative silence at least. The kid was throwing a tantrum, screaming and throwing his hands in the air like he was being killed. You could clearly see the disparity in your coworker's eyes, and you felt extremely sympathetic for them. ‘If I can bring the dead to the underworld, I can handle one kid.’ Stepping forward and putting on a fake smile, the bells on your feet ringing out a holly jingle as you did so. “Hello, little one what is your name?” You leaned down near the kid that had cut in line and extended your hand near their flailing limbs. “ Let Me See SANTA!” The kid screamed his eyes red. “You will see Santa soon honey,” your eyes drifted around the small cramped area, pausing to look at each person's face, looking for the child's parents. “Where's your mom and dad?” The kid stopped, his hands freezing in mid-air as he turned around like a puppet on a string. 

 “Momma? Daddy?...where are you?!?” There were a few seconds of silence as you looked around the room at all the annoyed parents with cameras. No one stepped up and the kid seemed to deflate. His shoulders sagged and the light blonde hair covered their eyes. The kid slowly turned to you and he squinted at you thinking. ‘ _ Well, at least I got him to shut up.’  _ You thought a breath of relief escapes your lips. Suddenly the child shot up, wrapping his boney arms around your neck startling you into standing up. “Find Them! Your Santas Elf Right?!? FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM!” You wheezed trying to ask the kid to get down, but the little monkey had wrapped his arms around your windpipe. The weight of this devil child was being held by your neck, and only your neck. “Grk!...off...please!” You gasped and tried to stutter out a sentence, but all it came out as was a few words that were barely strung together. 

 Your alerted gaze flipped to your coworkers, who looked too afraid of the monkey that was hanging from your neck to try to help you. Then to the line of parents, half of them looked shocked, while the other half had their phone out filming your sad attempt of softly ripping his arms off of you. Your head began to spin from the lack of oxygen that the human part of you still demanded. As a last attempt of saving your poor neck, you looked to Agitha. She was laughing at your misery, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she slammed her hands on the table. So much for her saving you. Lungs aching you struggled with the child, it was getting harder by the second. Moments from passing out you felt the child being pulled off of your neck. Collapsing to the ground, you rubbed the ache in your neck as you were left gasping for breath. ‘ _ Air sweet air, I will never take you for granted again! I will cherish you forever! Your sweet breath is like honey _ !’ You might have been a tad crazed, but you were happy with being crazed rather than passed out on the floor. Once your coughing fit died down to a manageable level you looked behind you to your savor. Papyrus and Blue!

“ NOW THEN CHILD THAT WAS VERY RUDE, YOU COULD HAVE HURT MS.(Y/N).” Papyrus soothed his voice lower than his normal volume. HE wasn't angry at the child but you could tell that he wasn't the happiest considering he had saved you from passing out on the kid. “YEAH,” Added blue his voice chipper “BESIDES IF SANTA CAN GO ALL THE WAY AROUND THE WORLD HE CAN CERTAINLY SEE YOU TODAY!” Blue lowered his voice to about the volume of a normal person's speaking voice. “Besides We Wouldn’t Want To Get On The Naughty List Would We?” The child sniffed and pulled his hand across his face smearing tears everywhere. “N-no?” Papyrus held out his hand to the kid. “WELL, THEN WHY DON'T WE GET TO THE END OF THE LINE, I'M SURE THE WAIT WON'T BE TOO LONG. NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” “AND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY GET BORED WITH US AROUND!” The kid sniffed and grabbed Papyrus's hand his eyes brightening “Y-Yeah! Let's go!” Papyrus let out one of his signature laugh ( NYEH HEH HEH!) and him and the kid ran off to the back of the line. You rubbed your neck and put a hand on your shoulder. “Thanks for that Blue.” Blue blinked “OH NO PROBLEM MISS (Y/N)! WE WERE GOING TO VISIT SANTA ANYWAY! IT'S NOT LIKE WE COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO SUFFER, THAT'S NOT HOW A FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMEN SHOULD ACT!” You let out a hoarse laugh and instantly regretted it, your throat was fucked. “Thanks anyway Blue it means a lot.” You looked over at Agatha, your eyes begging her to let you leave. Since you were looking away you missed Blues blush that momentary covered his skull. 

 “Y-YES WELL” he cleared his throat (You still didn't understand that shit.) and gestured to the line with his gloved hand. “AFTER ME AND PAPYRUS GET THROUGH THE LINE DO YOU WANT TO GO DOWN TO THE ICE SKATING RINK WITH US?” You pursed your lips and then rose your voice so that Agitha could hear you. “Yeah, I would love to join you, if my  _ boss _  allows me to.” You waited a few seconds, blue looked at you oddly before turning your gaze back to Agitha again. She shook her head and then gave you a thumbs up. You whipped around “Well she said yes after your done we can head over.” You passed “As long as you're sure you won't be embarrassed by my looks” You guessed up and down your outfit. Blue shook his head “ DON'T BE SILLY (Y/N) YOU WOULD LOOK GREAT IN ANYTHING YOU WORE!” Papyrus waved and blue turned quickly chasing after his cousin, leaving you standing there awkwardly. ‘ _ Was Blue just flirting with me? No, it can't be Blue is too wholesome and pure to flirt with anyone.’ _  You quickly made your way to the back throwing the icky ears off of your head.

When you made your way out of the back Blue and Papyrus had made there was to ‘Santa’ and were currently telling him what they wanted. You slipped off to the side and waited for them near the exit. There were a couple of ‘elves’ off to the side, but you didn't really pay attention to them your eyes sliding shut. Your neck hurt like a bitch, you wouldn't be surprised if it ended up bruising. …You were going to have a bruise on your neck, ... yeah, that would seem very pg. “What are  _ there _  kind doing here anyway.” You opened one eye and looked over at the couple. ‘ _ Please don't be saying that about Papyrus And Blue.’ _  The other; a woman in her late thirties; laughed bitterly. “Honestly monsters should have been shoved right backing into that fucking montant as soon as they stepped out.” You rolled your eyes and stepped forward. You didn't have time to deal with racist assholes today, and if Blue and Papyrus heard what they were saying and got upset. You weren't sure what you would do, you were alright sick of monster haters because of what some of them did to blue. Besides if they were going to use words to make fun of your friends when your friends had done nothing to you. You would use your words to resolve the issue. You tapped the girl's shoulder and she turned around annoyed. “Excuse me we were having a conversation-” Your eyes flashed purple. “ɨ hą˅€ ţhɨɲǥ$ ţ๏ ď๏. 

 The two blinked their eyes becoming dull and glossed over as they spoke in one voice. “I have things to do.” You stepped back and leaned up against the pillar again, letting the shadows cover your eyes and you spoke in a low voice, not wanting anyone to see what you were doing. Using your command magic in public like this, was risky after all. “ɨ $h๏µℓď ℓ€ą˅€”.” The two nodded and started to walk away from you before their next words were even fully out of their mouths. “I should leave.” They both went in a straight line turning around a corner and disappearing completely before Blue and Papyrus made it up to you smiling and laughing. The kid had met up with his parents and they had met Santa everything in the world was right again. You laugh and marched with them over to the ice skating rink, you weren't as animated as them though. You felt cold as you thought about what you had done, sure they were being dicks but you had completely taken away their free will. You had forced them to do what you wanted, you were nothing but a tyrant because of that. But the real reason you felt so cold and lifeless as you walked with your friends… was because you wanted to make someone mend to your will again. You wanted to feel that power again, to hell with the consequences. You shivered and cleared the thought from your mind, that didn't sound like you at all.

**~Time skip~**

 You, Blue, and Papyrus spun for hours around the rink, laughing and chuckling like a bunch of loons. Blue and Papyrus were surprisingly great at ice skating but they assured you that it was just because they had lots of practice in the underground. You, on the other hand, had slipped and fallen like an animal trying to walk for the first time. You honestly expected your but to be permanently impressed into the icy floor. Besides despite the skeleton's best efforts and encouragement that you were doing fine. 

 The fact that fucking three-year-olds had been doing better than you had wounded your pride. Not that your pride was in good shape before you stepped out. Even with your horrible skating, it had surprisingly been a whole lot of fun. Blue and Papyrus were constantly trying to show off and become “THE WORLD'S BEST SKATING SKELETON!” You had pointed out that humans had a skeleton in them and Blue and Papyrus were shocked and made you tell them everything about the skeletons inside of humans. Then they amended their title into “THE WORLD'S BEST SKATING MONSTER SKELETON!” You didn't want to ruin their fun so when they went out on their heroic challenges you stayed back clutching the edge of the rink for dear life. Intermittently cheering on the closest skeleton whenever they would pass you. Thankfully after that couple before no one was being rude or at least if someone was, you hadn’t heard them talking. 

 

 Papyrus smiled wide as he spun over to you. “I WAS PLANNING ON GRABBING US SOME FOOD HUMAN, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE?” you smiled, Papyrus was such a sweetheart. “Yeah” You panted “ Some pizza if you don't mind.” Papyrus frowned but before he could speak Blue burst in, disappointment lacing his words. “HUMAN THAT ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!” Papyrus nodded “YES HUMAN YOU WOULD JUST END UP LIKE OUR LAZY BROTHERS.” Blues eyes widened in her eye sockets as if he had just seen a vision. “EATING NOTHING BUT FAST FOOD!” “AND NEVER EATING THE DINNER WE FIX!” You could understand their brother wish to not eat their food you had nearly vomited on the spot after a few bites of Papyrus’s spaghetti, the only thing that had kept you from doing that was the fact that you couldn't taste anything. You shook your eyes laughing “Fine, fine if you guys are going to make a big deal of it I’ll just have some salad.”

 It wasn't really like you would be able to tell the difference anyway, so there was no real reason to fight them on this. “YES!” Shouted Papyrus as he pumped his hands into the air “I THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” he gave a pause so that blue could interject. “AND ME THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” they continued as one their voices screaming the same words at the same time… almost as if they had practiced it before. “HAVE MANAGED TO TURN YOU FROM THE PATH OF LAZINESS.” You chuckled and almost lost your balance, you grabbed the iron bar pulling yourself up. Papyrus laughed and turned to blue and in a solemn voice ‘whispered’ 

 “Make Sure She Doesn't Fall And Hurt Herself.” Blue nodded and saluted no one in particular“OF COURSE I WILL KEEP THE LADY (Y/N) SAFE AT ALL COSTS!” You rolled your eyes and whispered dryly “My hero.” Papyrus skated off NYEH HEH HEH’ing as he went. “Thanks for sticking with me Blue.” Blue smiled “OF COURSE FRIEND!” You laughed and the two of you skated off. Well, you were really more hugging the wall but blue at least was skating around. You smiled as you watched him zoom ahead his face bright. He was adorable when he was like that. You didn't think anything could corrupt that sweet smile. Not even you, and the grim things that surround your everyday life. ‘How could one person give off so much light and positivity,’ you wondered. ‘Doesn't blue ever get tired of being so happy all the time, I know I would.’ 

 You looked up at the bright happy skeleton, just as he slipped and fell. It seemed like it happened in slow motion but you knew it was just your mind playing tricks on you. He stretched out his arm to try and slow his fall, but he landed on it weird.  **_ SNAP! _ **  You gasped and rushed forward springing off the wall the moments prior you had clung to like a lifeline. You didn't have time to sit around and slowly move forward you had to get to him,  _ now,  _ he was  _ hurt _ . You leaned down at his side and pulled out his arm.

Trying to push the sound of his crying away, trying in vain to forget the sight of the bright blue tears streaming down his face. This wasn't the time to shut down you had to heal him. You looked down at his arm and had to hold in a gasp. A large crack had made its way down the side of his arm nearly splitting the bone in half. You couldn't do anything for him with your magic. Of all the times to be a grim reaper and not have the ability to heal this was not one of the times you were useful. You needed to get him off the ice and find someone useful, someone, with healing magic. You would have to call Green if he could heal your mouth he could heal Blue… Right. Of course, he could. You grabbed the arm that wasn't hurt and lugged him over your shoulder. 

 You had to force your breathing to remain calm as you whispered encouragements to Blue “It's going to be fine.” “It doesn't look that bad.” “Green can fix you right up.” “Don't worry.” You had to look strong for him. Unlike the time with red or earlier that day there was none you could fight no one to blame other than yourself. You had just pushed yourself off of that railing faster and had gone skating with him you would have had time to grab him. Then he wouldn't have been hurt he would have been happy and smiling. But he was crying and sobbing his little frame bouncing up and down with his heart-wrenching sobs, but worst of all he was  _ hurt _ . Your fault was your fault that he was hurt that he was crying. You could fix him. You couldn't help him. You brought him over to the side of the rink where people would put on their shoes and you set him down. The small room was empty with a large windowless door that was firmly shut you set him down lightly and leaned over him, putting a hand on his shoulder. You needed to help him. 

 “Blue where is your phone, I'm going to call Green so he can heal you okay.” Blue sniffed and let out a sob “P-PLEASE H-HELP ME! IT H-HURTS!” You flinched and looked back at him wiping away his tears. “I'm trying to blue, where is your phone.” Blue let out a loud cry and your eyes whipped over to his wound. Dust was leaking from the large crack and your eyes widened you grabbed the land and brought it up to your eyes. Dust. He was dustling. You had heard that monsters turned to dust when they died. But a wound like that wasn't enough to kill him, was it? You opened your mouth about to ask for the phone again with more urgency this time when the door slammed open and a large fish woman stepped in. For a second she stood still then her yellow eyes danced with fury and she let out a loud yell “DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM PUNK!  _ NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” _  WIth that three large spears appeared out of nowhere and started hurtling towards you. An odd sensation pulled at your chest as something limped out of you. Your eyes widened. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A *Huge* Thanks to the editor Butcher for helping me on this it means a lot and you are the best! Without your help editing would have been a nightmare so thanks!
> 
> and as always my discord is open if you want to join it Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
> we would love to have you!


	15. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, pain go away come on back some other day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I though I had posted this chapter a few days ago turns out I just saved it lol

**POV-Stretch** **  
****  
** Stretch sighed and leaned back into the seat, his feet were propped up on the table and he was pointedly ignoring Axe who was staring daggers into his skull. Today had been a great day, because for the first time in forever he had done nothing. He was just lazying around. He didn't have to worry about the macchine because Doc, G, and Sans were looking into it. Apparently they thought they were getting somewhere because the ratings were off the charts. Stretch had offered to help him, much to his brother surprise (“MY BROTHER ASKING TO DO MORE WORK? IMPOSSIBLE! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PAPY!”)  
  
Strech even surpised himself with that but he supposed he would do anything to get back o his univers where he didn't have to call his brother by some stupid nickname and where Blue (Sans!) could finnish off his dreams in peace without being constantly shoved aside by Black and Edge. Besides if Mutt and Red kept following Blue around telling the dirtiest stories and jokes he would blow a gasket. That was his brother and he had told them repeatedly to stop but they just didn't seem to get the hint.  
  
Besides there was one other thing Stretch wanted to completely leave behind. (Y/n). Stretch didn't know what it was about her but strech felt uneasy whenever she was around. Sure Stretch had only met her once but that was enough for him.  None of the others felt it but when he walked into the room to meet her, his SOUL began to twitch and move in his rib cage. Now that only happened when a Monster met a SOULmate or… someone who had killed. Besides if a she was Stretches SOULmate he would have been sure that he would have noticed before. Not to mention even if he wanted to check to see if she was (possibly) his SOULmate he couldn't her SOUL, it was blocked somehow and was currently impossible for any of the judges to feel her SOUL.   
  
So the only way they could check her would be to bring her into a battle(Which would be terrible for monsters if they didn't have a reason.) or bring out he SOUL without a battle(Which would be scandalous and terrible for all involved if they weren't SOULmates.).She was odd and even if they were SOULmates he wouldn't want her around. SOULmates were supposed to be perfect for each other not make ones SOUl feel like they had just gotten off of a roller coaster.  
  
Stretch's SOUL Jumped in his chest so violently he almost fell out of his chair and at the same time he heard a sound of surprise from the other side of the room. ‘What was that?’ He thought breathlessly. Stretch held his chest with sweaty palms, even though the shock and mild pain had worn down he still could feel something wrong,(Something so cold it pierced his very bones) resonating in his SOUL. His bones rattled and cracked totgher, something was wrong. He looked over at Axe whos one red eye was dilated, thick streams of light red sweat swam down his skull. Axe clutched the table like a lifeline, and under his death grip Stretch could see splinters and cracks in the wood. His body heaved and shook as he took in ragged uncontrollable breaths.   
  
Axe didn't look good, but Stretch had a feeling he wasn't looking much better himself. After about half a second he could hear the shouts and calls from the other… less quiet people in the house. “W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” Edge called form the balcony, the box he had been using to pack with lade forgotten on the floor its contents spilling out of it like a river. Edges normally proud looking features were now covered with concern, pain and (if Stretch was calling this right there was a bit of shame for the studder.) “M'lord?” Mutt came teleporting out of nowhere, startling Edge. Mutts eyes held nothing but fear and his voice quiver he looked about the rooms for a few seconds before teleporting away again.   
  
  
The sound of stomping feet made its way up the stairs and three heads popped out of the basement where the machine was stored. “What happened?” Doc called his voice surprisingly strong. “Did you guys feel that?” Asked G his handsome smile gone, swapped with one filled with concern. Sans was the last out of the room and when he stepped out of his skull was pale he looked around the room before saying something softly, he cleared his thought and looked up at the skeletons around him. “Its safe to say that something defanly happened and we are not leaving this house until we figure out what caused this. Now get everyone together we… we are having a meeting no exceptions.” Sans turned and made his way to the living room leaving the frazzled skeletons to scramble around him spreading the news about the meeting all around the house.  
  
A loud snap sound throughout the room and multiple eye lights snapped to the source of the sound. Axes hand were on the top of his skull and he tugged on the giant hole at the side of his head a quickly deteriorating piece of bone in his hands. Edge narrowed his eye sockets in disgust but just before he could open his mouth to chastise the skeleton axe turned away form the group and began to _laugh._ His voice started out as a low grumble then suddenly expelled out loudly. The sound of his laughed began to echo in the now nearly silent house amplifying his voice and sending shivers down every skeletons spine. Axe sounded positively _mad_. “HAHA! Your going to just walk away _Sans_! HAHA! And I thought _I_ was the forgetful one! HAHAHAHAH!”   
  
Sans turned on his heel glaring at the laughing skeleton. “What are you trying to say?” Sanses voice was deep and grumbling, like the sound of an approaching storm. Axe looked up his eye now wide and bright. “HAHAHA! Did you forget your brothers not here? What if that was connected to him! Some brother you are!”  
  
Both San’s and Stretches eye sockets went dark.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
**POV- (Y/n)** **  
** **  
** The world stood still, empty endless vast plains of nothingness covered your vision. You could feel time slowing down, or at least it felt that way to you. After the Fish woman yelled and raised he hands you felt something limp out of your chest.    


 

 

 

 

  
It was a dull metallic silver and it shone like a light bulb. It ratedated and buzzed like it was trying to sing a song that had no words. It was shaped like a heart, and it would have been beautiful. If it wasn't for the cracks.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Three deep cracks cut into the heart, almost splitting it into different pieces. Frayed gold thread was sewn into the surface, and it seemed like if the thread broke in even the tiniest part. The heart would shatter into a million pieces.    
  


 

 

 

 

Even the hearts light seemed to flicker and die out at times.    
  


 

 

 

 

Was… was that… your SOUL?

 

 

 

  
A large blue spear came hurtling towards your SOUL from the right, and you barely had enough time you cry out… before it pierced your SOUL.   
  
  


 

 

 

**_Pain._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like cliff hangers? maybe....
> 
> Do I like messing with people? maybe....
> 
> Am I a terrible person? maybe....
> 
> Join my discord lol Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
> 


	16. In sick minds rot does grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✡︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ♍︎□︎❒︎❒︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🕈︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎✏︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎ 🕈︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎✏︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ⬧︎◆︎♐︎♐︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ 🕈︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎✏︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📬︎ 🕈︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎✏︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◆︎■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ♎︎□︎♏︎⬧︎ ♍︎❒︎◆︎❍︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎📬︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🏱︎●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♐︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♐︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎✏︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ●︎♏︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❒︎□︎⧫︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎✏︎

  
  
Pain.

  
  


 Pain was all you could feel. It was prominent, and you couldn't honestly remember when you had felt something this bad before. You could heal even the most grievous of injuries you could morph back to normal with the help of your masters magic. Then… why weren't you healing? Why weren't the wounds closing and a feeling of emotional detachment blanketing you. Why did the pain feel so… human? What was wrong with you? You were the Grim Reaper you could travel in and out of the Underworld without using the river styx s! You tossed SOUL’s of all kinds into the rivers where they belonged. You had died and came back to life...three goddamn times. Your SOUL had shattered three goddamn times. Once a castles cook, Another and honorable soldier, and the last… a child that was tricked by one of Hades’s Demons. You would not, could not die. You would heal, you had to.    
  
  
 You had to... for them. The people you were waiting for… you just… never knew why you were waiting. Or who you were waiting for. It was odd living all of your (3) live(s) for someone that would make you complete. Yet you had always waited for your second half. The part that would make you whole. Humans had a name for them, they called them SOULmates. You scoffed at such a notion, SOULmates what a stupid name!

 

  Everyone who really bothered to learn the truth of the world knew that ‘SOULmates’ aren't a thing. In the beginning Humans and monsters were conjoined terrifying creatures with double the legs and arms. They even had a conjoined single SOUL, they were together and completely compatible in every way. At least the ones that formed correctly were like that. Those that weren't, well they were less compatible. 

 

  They still worked yes but they would fight, and sometimes multiple people would be stuck to one person (Oh the horror!) causing fights and upheaval. The missformed conjoined monsters and human pairs (and in some rare circumstances monster/human pares) still loved each other and were still perfect for each other, but it always took more time to agist and learn to love then it would take the normal couples. Powerful mages were often paired with other powerful mages and the pair would travel the lands causing mischief and pain. 

 Zeus (oh how you hated him) had seen the fights and mages, he learned to fear their power. So, with all the strength he could use he tore the People and monsters from each other, and shattered the divided people across the world making it life's goal to find ones second half.  SOULmates were just a silly word of what was really happening, though you didn't make a habit of telling those silly love birds the truth. Most of them wouldn't believe you anyway. 

  
  


 Besides if you had a (for lack of a better word) ‘SOULmate’… you didn't know what you would do. You would want to shield them from the world you knew, you would take whatever punishment the gods would give you for having a ‘SOULmate.’ 

 

 You remembered a conversation you had overheard during your first month of being a Grim Reaper, back when you were nothing more than a puppet that followed orders blindly. Back when you were nothing more than Hades’s lapdog. You had been making your daily sweeps of the underworld, walking along the rivers catching the wandering SOULs and tossing them back into the river in which they came (this was before there were too many wandering SOULs to catch and chasing them was a tiring task.)

 

When you overheard the fates and Hades talking. “-What if she does, her body may be strong but her SOUL is in fragments besides she used to be human.” One of the fates squawked. “Humans are weak creatures but you know as well as us that if she meets her SOULmate then they will become powerful together.” “An unstoppable force.” “A tide of manice.” “A-” “Be quiet I will not have you three talk to me like this, she won't meet her SOUlmate, they will die before she ever gets the chance to talk. Humans live short lives and as long as I am on the throne she will live. Do not speak to me of such foolish things.” 

 

 There was a pause, then the three fates spoke at once. “What if her SOULmate was a monster?” A deep chuckle spilled out of Hades mouth “That's unlikely.” “but… not impossible you of all people should understand that. “ Hades groaned “I understand,I understand but if she meets her SOUlmate and if that SOULmate is a monster, we will simply have to…   
  
  


 

**E l i m i n a t e t h e p r o b l e m.”** **  
** **  
** **  
  
**

  
  


 So you weren't waiting for anyone. You had no one to wait for, Hades said so himself. You might have had a SOULmate before the first time you died, but after what had happened you lost your humanity. You had lost so much after dying three times. Even if Hades was wrong and you did have a SOULmate would it matter in the long run? 

  
 You would just drag them down. You were useless. Nothing you ever did worked out. They would be in danger because of how close they were to you. You would not let them get close to you. Even if you had a SOULmate you would keep them away… for their own safety.    
  
Hades after all didn't want his workers to get distracted by feelings of love. You just wanted to rest without the worries of pain and SOULmates… you were tired, so tired and the world was so black. Maybe if you want to sleep this last time… you wouldn't feel pain… ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚐︎♒︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☝︎◆︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ●︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎ ❒︎□︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ❍︎♋︎♎︎♏︎ ♓︎⧫︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎📬︎ 
> 
> If you want to have a Good Time then join my discord, Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
> Or follow my (new) [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatweirdone-posts)  
> there I will be posting spoiler and answering questions!


	17. Η δοκιμή της πραγματικής ήρωες.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyen doesn't have a good rest of her day. Όταν Άδη βγαίνει για αναπαραγωγή, άνθρωποι don't έχουν μια καλή ημέρα.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had wanted to have this big fight scene, but when I wrote it I found it lacking and rather boring I mean sure you got to see Undyne get her ass handed to her, but there wasn't any character development or any thing. So I rewrote it and came up with this. I think it better shows the relation ship that has been going on with the skeletons that don't trust her, and the skeletons that have been with her every step of the way.

**POV -** **Blue**

 

 Blues eyes widened as the giant blue spear shot throughout SOUL, there were a few seconds that Blue couldn't feel anything at all. Then icy hot p[ain faded from Blue's chest suffocating him. The bright blue tears that had been threatening to spill came over his eye sockets in streams, he was screaming in pain. His voice was loud and shrill and seemed to drown out the rest of the world. He prayed open his eyesockets and looked back over to you his pain striking him further as she saw you teeter and began to fall. 

 

 Your broken SOUL started to crumble while still spiked through on Undyne's spear. He pulled himself off the floor and over to you catching you with his one good arm. The pain in his chest was one hundred times worse than the pain in his arm, he could manage. He slowly brought you down to the ground and lay your head down softly. Your eyes were fluttering shut but he could see what they were latched onto. Your SOUL. You took a deep ragged breath and then went limp in his arms. 

 

 The pain ebbed away but Blue didn't notice he tore his gaze away from you and turned to face Undyne. Her face was pale and she was saying something that Blue could hear instead he turned his gaze to the SOUL that seemed to be breaking. He moved slowly towards it blocking out the rest of the world. He needed to keep you safe he needed to help you. His gloved hand brushed the side of the SOUL and it shivered and when still. Warmth spread throughout Blue's body and seemed to heal his wound arm in surprise seeing the once terrible wound begin to close.

 

  It was almost as magnificent as him and his magic. His smile twitched and he brought the SOUL back to your chest and pushed it in. The warmth left him but he could see how you looked immediately better by your SOULS arrival. He closed his eyes and heard the familiar shouts of his brother and Papyrus. He could also hear Undyne trying to talk to him. Undyne the monster who had done this to (Y/n).

 

 Undyne the monster that would pay for hurting someone that had always stood up for him. The person who had saved Red from the group that had tried to kill him. (Y/n) his...SOULmate. He didn't know how too feel. His SOUL was sorry he had found his SOUlmate, after all, that time he could finally be happy. She, his brother, and him could live together in a house near the sea. If you lived. 

 

 He was enraged by the fact that someone had touched his SOULmate and hurt them. He was supposed to keep his SOULmate from harm yet here he was watching them drift away. He wanted to make Undyen pay for what she had done. It wasn't like him. None of this was like him, but it was what he wanted. He Blue the kind person that had never wanted any harm to befall anyone. Even those that were unkind and rude to him and his brother. He wanted to kill Undyne. Two arms fell on Blue shoulder and he looked up startled. It was his brother. The familiar smoke smell wafted off of his brother in noxious fumes. Normally Blue would be relieved to smell that, it would mean his brother was nearby and everything would be okay. Now, however, it made Blue sick. Stretches voice touched through the mist surrounding Blues skull. “-hear me? Blue! Please can you hear me?”

 

  His voice was concerned and full of heartbreak. He tore his eyes away from your broken form on the floor. “I'm Here Brother.” Blue's voice was cold and low, and despair fell from it like an overflowing cup. Stretch’s smile strained looked down at you and then up at Undyne. “G-good… what happened here, bro?” Blues finger twitched and he turned slowly glaring at the monster who hurt his mate. 

 

 “She Sent An Attack Through (Y/n)’s SOUL.” The skeletons in the area paused then a quiet voice broke through the silence. “S-she didn't k-know t-that...you g-guys were f-friends…. It l-looked like she had h-hurt you because of y-your a-arm…. It wasn't… her f-ault!” Blue’s eye cold gaze flipped to the monster that had spoken. It looked like Alphys… well, a less scary version of Alphys. Blue felt the marrow in his bones start to boil as the skeletons around him nodded and made noises of understanding. Even his brother seemed content with their story… they were lying They had attacked without reason. That made them bad guys, and bad guys always got what they deserved at the end of the story.

 

 “SHE WAS MY SOULMATE!” Blue hissed, his voice seemed to echo in the small room. You could hear his rage in his voice as it bounced off the walls for a moment after he spoke. Then a loud ‘Crack’ sounded through the room and everyone's gaze shot to Axe. In his hand was a big broken piece off of his skull, the piece was slowly turning to dust in his hands and was starting to rain down in front of his skull. However, no amount of dust could hide the rage behind his eyelights or the twitching of his strained smile. 

 

 “Your SOUlmate huh…” His eyes were locked onto Undyne and he took a step forward. “I don't like you on the best of days undick but you, hurting my mate after what you have done to me… makes a guy _**w a n t t o t e a r y o u l i m b f r o m l i m b**_.” Axe took another step forward his hands twitching most like he was trying to grab something he didn't currently have on him. Something… particularly ax shaped. 

 

 Before Axe could move Doc step forward placing himself between Axe and Undyne. “Please Everyone Calm Down… We Can Try To Fix This.” Black narrowed his eyes at Blue and his loud commanding voice cut through the noise. “SO BRAT ARE YOUR SURE THAT...SHE IS OUR SOULMATES TOO? IF THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE SUGGESTING YOU BETTER HAVE SOME WAY TO PROVE IT!” Blue looked around and placed a hand over his chest rememberING the pain that he had felt when the spear pierced your SOUL. It was a wild guess but he figured that they could feel the pain too. 

 

 They were just him and his brother from the alternate universe's after all. “DID YOU FEEL THE PAIN TOO?” Blue asked his voice trembling. He had known what he had felt but if they didn't believe him. He didn't know what he would do. You were his mate he was sure of it. Though would the others might not believe him until they saw your SOUL as well… but he didn't want anyone else to see your SOUL. 

 

 It was broken, hurt, and was going to be in so much damage because of what Undyne had done to you. He wanted to keep you safe, and since your SOUL was damaged that was going to be so much harder to do. He just needed to keep you close needed to keep you safe. He needed to keep you all to himself. His brother's hand twitches from where it rested on his shoulders. “The Pain… Did That Come From Whatever Undyne Did To My Darling?” G’s voice asked his voice gruff. 

 

 “OF COURSE IT WAS YOUR IDIOT!” Edge spat he looked over at Axe and huffed crossing his arms. “THIS IS ABOUT THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO SAY THIS… AXE I AGREE WITH YOU. THIS UNDYNE HAS NO IDEA HOW MUCH OF A WEAKLING MY…” He scoffed “ ‘SOULMATE’ IS, AND IF SHE WAS LOOKING FOR A CHALLENGE SHE SHOULD HAVE CAME TO ME INSIDE OF TOUCHING MY PROPERTY!” 

 

 All the skeletons whipped around at that statement and looked over at Edge glaring at him because he had called (Y/n) his property despite only knowing they were SOULmates for less than a minute. “SHUT UP BONEHEADS I WAS TRYING TO SAVE… ER,” she looked around flustered then pointed at Blue who shrunk back from her outstretched hand “THAT SANS AND...UM..” 

 

 Undyen tried to project her voice as loud and stable almost as if she was trying to portray her normal confidence but her voice fizzled out at the end. She could feel the thick fog of powerful magic surrounding her, it thrashed and whipped around in the air like a panther about to pounce. She might have been a worthy opponent in the underground while facing humans, but now she was on the surface and if the skeletons decided to stop standing around and fight her… she would have a terrible time. 

 

 Several heads whipped around to her when she tried to speak cutting off her fading words. “Shut the hell up fish face!” Spat Red. “m’ lord… may I shut her up for you?” “I WOULDN'T MIND MUTT JUST DO IT QUICKLY!” Papyrus worried voice piped up. “HEY, UNDYNE I'M SURE… I'M SURE SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT MISS (Y/N)!”He was a little late to the scene because his lazy brother had just teleported away from him instead of taking him to, but he could see that if someone didn't make too keep the peace between these skeletons something worse than a little brawl would break loose. 

 

 One of his ‘cousins’ might end up dusting Undyne. That would be terrible for monsters especially since it was in a human mall with a human down on the floor unconscious. Wait. Papyrus cursed ( _Authors note: Wait my poor pure skeleton don't curse_ ) under his breath and turned towards (Y/n), Ignoring the taunts and insults being thrown his way about being a coward. In the midst of all the arguing and finding out about the fact that they were SOULmates, they had forgotten about (Y/n) health she was just lying there motionless. 

 

 Just as he made it to her side, a soft whimpering noise cut through the noise shutting up all the arguing. (And stopping Axe who had managed to slip around the other skeletons when they were arguing and has about three seconds away from throttling Undyne. His hand's mere inches away from her scaly neck.) “...drag...down..useless... Nothing worked... danger... keep away.” You mumbled. 

 

 Blue gasped and leaned down shaking your shoulder slightly. “WAIT MISS (Y/N) PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S WRONG! DON’T DI-... UM...FALL ASLEEP!” Thick blue tears began to slip down his skull again and he grabbed your hand squeezing hard. You didn't say anything, you couldn't say anything. His sobs where all anyone could hear as your limp hand slipped out of his grip and fell on the floor with a loud ‘ _ Thunk _ ’ noise. Axe’s smile twitched and his voice came out low and dangerous. 

 

 “Someone better heal her, or I'm about to have a  **bloody** good time.” Undyne eyes widened his voice had come from right behind her, when had he gotten there?! Then his hands closed around her neck and she didn't think anything.

  
  


**POV -** **(Y/n)**

 

_ Beep ...Beep...beep _

 

 The slow beeping of the hospital's heart monitor roused you out of your deep sleep. You blinked carefully and slowly letting your eyes adjust to the bright white light. The air smelled like clean sterile areas scrubbed completely clean of any and all sickness. Though you could smell the underlying scent of rot and decay that the hospital tried to dearly to scrub clean. Your eyes drifted open long enough to see that there was a large white sheet separating you from the other side of the room, and a large window had been pulled open and was currently the cause of your distress. 

 

 The damned sun was in your eyes. You moved to the left a bit but found that now it was in both your eyes, you sighed and moved to the right yet there was no real change. Grumbling you closed your eyes for a few seconds taking a relaxing breath. ‘I'm okay, I'm the Grim Reaper a little sun in my eyes won't hurt me.’ You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths, ignoring the sun that was still shining on your eyes. You decided you would ignore the problem until it went away. 

 

 So you waited, and you waited, but the sun didn't move from your face. Okay so you might have only waited about five minutes but you were uncomfortable and bored. ‘Fine apollo wants to be like that. I can beat him!’ Two minutes later you had somehow managed to have all the wires wrapped around you nearly strangling. You coughed and flushed slightly… this wasn't what you wanted...but at least the sun wasn't in your eyes anymore. You always liked looking on the bright side of things.

 

  Heh,... why were you in the hospital anyway...you got as comfortable as you could be in your wire prison and started to think. Then it hit you like a train, the memories and pain flooding back to you. Oh shit… your SOUL had been shown to mortals, after getting in what Hades would see as a fight. You had a feeling you would have to work a lot of overtime to make it up to your boss. You closed your eyes and you could feel your hands cramping already by just thinking of all the paperwork...you were going to have to do a lot of paperwork. 

 

 You leaned to the side your head almost falling off the side of the stiff bed. The wires that wrapped around you as you moved and began to tighten around you cutting off some of your air, you gasped for breath pulling on the wires trying to loosen yourself from your quickly tightening prison. Gritting your teeth you pulled yourself free of the wires falling on the floor, you coughed and began to brush the dust off of your legs and freeing some of the remaining wires. The machine that had been counting your heartbeat began to scream in terror and you realized that you had broken that wire off of you when you were trying to escape your prison. You shrugged and made your way to curtain. 

 

 The nurses were bound to come and check on you soon, so you would make your escape now while you had the chance. Hospitals weirded you out just a little. It was probably something about the fact that people came here to die. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth people came here to escape death… but you knew better than anyone that escaping death always had its consequences. 

 

 Though the humans didn't know it, Asclepius, the god of medicine and plague was constantly making his way to hospitals and small doctors and would do one of two things. In the lucky rare cases, he would take pity on the people and give them the antidote for any unless that raged in the area, but more commonly he would laugh and send down more and more sickness and plague sending miserly and death through the land. You didn't like him, he made you work nearly twice as hard when he decided to go on his tirade. You shivered and pushed through the curtain, looking around the rest of the cramped room. 

 

 A large brown door stood in the middle of the wall… though you noticed that the wall next to it was cracked slightly almost like it had been repeatedly slammed into the wall. You slipped over to the door and slowly creaked it open. Noone was around yet, you could make your escape. You walked out into the hallway and turned to the right quietly walking down the hall. Through the surrounding doors, you could hear the slow soft beeping of the machines and the soft whispers of family members from around the beds. 

 

 Joy and misery, death and life. So many people, feelings, and gifts from the gods were here swimming together in harmony. You turned and made your way down another hallway just as the sound of thumping feet and loud voices made its way down the hall. You gave a sigh of relief and leaned on the side of the hall. 

 

 You were almost there just a few more steps, then you could make your way back home and enjoy a harsh talk with Hades. You smiled and started walking again, ignoring the shouts of surprise the nurses made it top your room and saw that no one was there. There! At the end of the hallway, you saw it, the perfect escape! An elevator! 

 

 You smirked and lumbered towards it, your breath becoming oddly ragged even though you had only been up and moving for a few minutes, You made it to the elevator and jabbed the button with an accusing finger. You waited a few seconds for the car to make it to your floor, your foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Then with a ding. The door opened and you slipped in. You faced the door and your smile became hard and almost manic with glee. You were so close you could feel it! 

 

 Your freedom from this hellish hospital was just around the corner then you would have to make your way back to your house. The doors closed and the elevator started its descent. Sure you were still wearing the ugly little blue dress that barely made its way halfway down your thighs, but that didn't matter. You could still get out as long as you could find an area without cameras so you could portal out of the hospital and go somewhere at least kind of close to your house. (Since you had disabled the portals going to your house the day before you would have needed it.) Then you could walk home change and go get your bike from your shop and boom, no one would be the wiser. 

 

 You leaned on the railing and the elevator slowed and eased to a halt, the doors opening you slowly shifted up expecting the area to be clear when a familiar voice broke through your hopeful dreams of escape. “MISS (Y/N)!” Your eyes slammed open and you meet the eyes of all the skeletons. You sighed and brought a hand up to your head rubbing slightly “Dang it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n): (Still slightly high from the drugs she had been given) Imma escape!  
> Skelebros: (Catch her in the elevator)  
> (Y/n): How the fuck did you find me...?!
> 
> If you want to have a Good Time then join my discord, Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
> Or follow my (new) [Tumblr](https://thatweirdone-posts.tumblr.com/)  
> there I will be posting spoiler and answering questions!


	18. Things get a bit...Scruffy.

The days that followed your botched attempt at escaping the hospital were annoying at best. You had been chastised by the skeletons, nurses, and by the main doctors of the hospital. From wagging fingers to full-on yelling, you had faced it all. According to the nurses you had caused a bit of ruckus when you had entered the hospital, and not just because you had a parade of weeping, crying, and generally screaming skeletons. 

 

 Apparently, your heart rate was so slow that the doctors had a hard time believing you weren't already dead, the doctors laughed, a few of the skeletons let out dry chuckles, but you… you didn't laugh. You were so dead, if… no, when Hades found out about this. Well, overtime was going to be the least of your problems at this time and you could handle whatever he was going to throw at you when he did it. Thankfully after the chastising and stories and fear of your emanate replacement, the drugs wore off. Yay! 

 

 You didn't even know that you had been drugged earlier, that was probably why you weren't in the best state of mind while trying to escape. (I mean walking out the elevator in a hospital gown and not expecting getting caught, you should have at least thought of using your cloaking magic!)

 

  Regardless after you had calmed down and had a few days to rest, you asked the nurses and doctors if you were cleared for leaving. They were a bit resistant at first, something about you being fragile but let's just say you were very...convincing. (Again, purple magic causes hangovers so while you felt bad about the day they were going to have tomorrow, but you also didn't want to spend a single second more in this death trap.  _ Hospitals, _ you hated them.) 

 

 The nurses gave you a few bags with clothes that the skeletons had gotten for you so that you didn't have to wear your dirty clothes. It was very nice of them...though you didn't know why they had to get so many pairs, you were just one person after all. 

 

 Besides most of the clothes weren't even in your style, either being too bright or too revealing for your tastes. Two shirts; one a wine red and another a deep purple; had an adjustable dog collar on them! After a few minutes of digging through the bags, you had begun to feel like the only things they had bought for you were neon yellow tee shirts bright enough to burn a vampires retina or pants with so many holes you were honestly worried about hypothermia even though the weather had died down. 

 

 Then you found it, a plain white tee-shirt that had been wadded into a ball and thrown into one of the bags. A goofy smile spread along your face and you could help but snatch it from the bag. Yes! You found it something you could wear! You quickly unraveled it from its wadded cocoon, only to see something small fall from the center. 

 

 You blinked and crouched down looking at the familiar dark blue denim, you narrowed your eyes and picked it up throwing it open. ‘ _ It can't be… my wallet!’ _ Inside was a familiar card that showed your face, fake birthdate, and a few other meaningless numbers. You had found it! After all this time you got it back! You hugged the wallet to your chest mumbling soft words to the uncaring inanimate object. It had been forever since you had seen it, you could now go shopping, eat, and pay Papyrus to cook his shitty meals for you until you puked because goddamn you wanted to taste something. Because while you couldn't account for hospital foods taste, you could definitely say that the texture of their food was either like sandpaper or gritty sawdust, there was no in-between. 

 

 After a few seconds of blissful reunion, you tore the wallet away from your chest, then you leaned forward looking back at your driver's license pulling it out of its denim restraints. A small torn piece of paper was sitting there and in a rapid messy scrawl, it read as follows. 

 

_  “Knew you would find this I don't trust you, but my brother does and giving this to you might confuse vanilla. You were  _ **_knife_ ** _ to my brother, so I'll give you this, I don't like being in your debt, so now you're mine. Now run along little rabbit.’  _

 

 The note had no one's name at the bottom and you couldn't help but feel concerned about the idea of being in someone's debt, but there was little you could do you didn't know which of the skeletons had sent the note to you, but when you found out. Your eyes began to softly glow yellow and your teeth sharpened to thin narrow needles, you would… correct them on the issue. After all, you were in debt to no one's wallet or no wallet.

 

  A few minutes later you made your way back to the elevator and stepped inside a slightly stained white tee shirt, a high riding pencil skirt that kept slipping upwards, and two giant bags overflowing with clothes at your sides. The skeletons managed to startle you at the bottom of the elevator again, but you managed to shrug it off as a coincidence and walked with them to their car.

 

  Not noticing the odd looks from you to Axe who had a shit-eating grin in your haste to throw on the tee shirt you didn't note the strong scent of pine cones, damp earth, and the underlining stench of rot and decay otherwise known as Axe’s sent.

  As you and your motley skeleton crew walked out into the parking lot, the sun was hot and flaring nearly blinding you after the days without being able to go outside but you were happy to feel it. You didn't like being cooped up but it wasn't like you could force those nurses to give you up without a fight, they were fierce. You turned to look back at the skeletons and smiled as brightly as the sun, 

 

 “So, uh do you mind if we go home? I'd love to show you the place, then we can talk about when you guys can move in.” 

 

Papyrus stepped to the front and gave you a Cheshire grin, “WHY MISS (Y/N) WE’VE ALREADY PACKED!” 

 

 He whipped you around with a flourish and in front of you stood the car overflowing with stuff. Clothes and oddly enough a few industrialized sized boxes of bones were sitting in the backseat of a bright red sports car. The car did have a lot of stuff but you knew for a fact that that couldn't be all they took from their house that was way too little. You turned to them a questioning look in your eyes, G seemed to understand our look and stepped forward. He reached inside his black jacket dug around for a few seconds then pulled out a blocky phone and held it out to you. 

 

 “The Phone Has A Storage Chest In It, It Can Store A Few Items In It. So We Piled All Of Our Stuff Into Ten Boxes And Put Them In The Chest Like This.” He spent a few seconds tapping on his phone than with a loud ‘ _ poof! _ ’ A large box overflowing with Identical leather jackets to the one he was wearing appeared in his hands. 

 

 “Pretty Neat Huh?” He asked. You nodded your head bobbing up and down with excitement. 

 

 “That is so cool!” Your eyes flashed with curiosity and before you could stop yourself you were talking a mile a minute the questions tumbling out of your mouth like rocks. “How can you even manage to fit stuff in your phone? Does it have a weight limit? Could you fit a car in there that's awesome! Why didn't you tell me about that sooner, think of all the possibilities! I mean how do you-” 

 

 G chuckled at your antics and placed a cold hand on your head shutting you up, you looked up at the skeletons that towered over you and his smile seemed genuine and kind. He leaned down in front of you blocking your view of anything else but him and kissed your nose lightly.

 

  “Your So Cute Babe, If You Want To Know More About It, How About You Sit on My Lap During The Drive That Would Give Us Some Time To Talk.”

  He winked and you narrowed your eyes trying to will away the blush that has started to gather on your face. You could tell that you were going to have a hard time with so many flirting skeletons in the house but you could manage, ...at least you hoped you could manage.

 

  You walked over to the car and put on a charming smile, “Only if you can make it to the seat first!”

 

  For a few seconds, the skeletons were quiet and stood still but then all at once, some ran towards you in a valiant attempt at getting in the car first. Only a few of them stood back or teleported into the car which the others protested. You smiled and shook your head, You might be constantly flustered while they lived at your house but one thing was for sure you would never be bored.

 

***Time skip***

 

Your house stood large and imposing in the bright light, the surrounding trees seemed to be throwing the house into a large shadow. Dark vines crept up your house and surrounding black iron gate, a few large stones with different mythical scenes and a few greek symbols were scattered around your yard. A thin layer of mist obscured the emerald green grass and seemed to be snagged on the tree's branches tugged the mist a bit higher into the air. Papyrus’s car crept forward inching towards the iron gate that stood in the middle of the rocky path. 

 

 “MISS (Y/N) HOW DO WE GET PAST THIS PUZZLE?” You blinked and opened the door slipping out onto the gravel, with a crunch.

 

  “Wait here for a second, it's got a password.I’ll tell you it later, but for right now I can open it.” You turned and walked over to the gate not seeing Sans gaze narrow and darken at that fact. You leaned down and your fingers hovered over the small keys, you hesitated for a second mumbling  _ “dýnami _ ” softly, a soft yellow light flashing over your face, the lock clicked and the gate creaked open. You turned with a flourish and made it back to the car, not noticing a raven sitting on a nearby tree turn and fly away from the car a small scroll in its talons. 

 

 Your door stood dark and imposing its wood stained a dark red, an ancient knocker in the shape of a lion's head stood in the middle of it. The skeletons gasped and grumbled looking over the size of your large house. It was three stories tall plus basement and attic and had a large yard that Papyrus and Blue had already begun to fawn over, plus the lawn was surrounded by dark lush trees that seemed to separate the house from the outside world. You were about to say something about having to go to the back door when the door slowly opened by itself. 

 

You and the skeletons looked at each other, they wanted an explanation but you just shrugged you didn't have a clue how that happened. 

 

  Well, unless...Deimos had brought back...no he would have called you or sent a raven or something if he was bringing back your pet. Deimos god of terror and son of Ares had a sweet spot in his cold heart for monsters and animals that left people feeling faint and had gifted you one of the animals he could never figure out, you had raised that little thing since it was young, but every few years you would have to send him away to Deimos for a few months so that he would stay healthy. You stepped inside your house and the building was early silent and in the exact place you had left it except for the now torn to shreds toy that littered the entry room floor.

 

  A bright smile covered your face and you lifted your voice to shout."Darling, I'm home!"

 

 The skeletons whipped around to face you their eyes glowing, G clutched his chest as if you had hurt him and Blues eyes seemed to darken.

 "Darling?" Red spat, venom clear in his voice. His smile was twisted back into a snarl and he puffed out his chest waiting for the weasley little runt of a human that you dared call ‘Darling’. 

 

  A small rustling and scratching noise soon filled the room and everyone's gazed flitted to the walls “Huh,” Green started his voice surprised “That Sounds Like It's Coming From The Vents, But That's Impossible.”

 

"UM MISS (Y/N)..." Papyrus said with a weary tone his eyelights flicking from one side to another as he tried to appear calm, keyword tried, he was shaking like a leaf. A vent near the stairs opened with a creak to reveal a small creature. 

 

 It was about the size of a young toddler, but on a first glance looked little less than a green teddy bear. Its fur was a bright green except for on its stomach which was a much kinder soft green. Its eyes were a swirling combination between bright yellow and dark red, thin and black claws stood out on its small paws. Its mouth was pulled back into a grin revealing sharp teeth.

 

 All the skeletons around you looked at the tiny furry creature and took a step back, their eyelights small and bright like tiny flashlights. Blue shook his head then darted over to grab you and pull you away but you held up your hand and gave a reassuring smile, then you took a step forward and knelt down holding out your hand.

 

"Come here my sweet little monster" you cooed

 

 The little creatures trail started wagging fast, thumping a little again the floor with low thumps. It made a noise that sounded like a mix between a purr and a growl, then it ran at full speed to you and jumped into your arms. You clutched the small creature to your chest and started to pet his head and scratch behind his ears making him purr louder and louder.

 

All the skeletons stood by and watched, some alive with curiosity, but most brooding with jealousy, or they merely stood by with an odd mix of both.

 

 “Sweetheart, what tha’ fuck is that’...thing?" Red demanded, trying hard not to lose his cool over such a small insignificant creature. You should have been loving him, not this stupid furball.

 

"This is Scruffy or Scruff for short," You gushed not looking at Red, instead you still gave the little creature all you love and affection, which the others did not appreciate, glaring at him."A very close friend gave him to me."

 

Scruffy raised his head from your shoulder and looked at all the skeletons, studying them for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. He let out a small growl, that Red, Mutt, and Axe quickly returned.

You pulled Scruffy away from your shoulders and held him so that you could look at him in the face. Though he still tried to wriggle out of your grasp to growl at the skeletons some more.

 

 "Now honey, these guys" you gestured towards the skeletons, "Are all my…” Scruffy made a sound in the back of his throat. “sorry our roommates, which means that there also your new dad's!"

 

 Scruffy eyed all the skeletons again and huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away making a " _ humph _ " sound in the back of his throat, clearly not liking the idea one bit.

While some of the skeletons tried not to get offended, others just continued to glare harder. You could feel the tension in the room shifting and writhing around, you could almost feel it crawling on your back.

 

 You cleared your throat, which got the all the skeletons attention, but Scruffy just continued to pout and look the other direction, refusing to even look at them

 

 "I'm going to let you guys get settled in, while me and Mr. Pouty face over here," you looked at Scruffy within return you got another huff "Go upstairs and take a bubble bath together." Scruffy stopped pouting and smiled, his eyes filled with excitement as his tail started wagging again, in fact, it whipped around so fast you thought it was going to fall off.

 

"WHAT!!"

 

 You heard multiple voices protest, their voices were scratchy and confused. You looked at all of them in confusion, what was wrong with that…? Papyrus, Blue, and Crooks looked only slightly upset, Edge and Black glares hardened on Scruffy (which the little one returned with a glare of his own), Red and Mutt looked like they were ready to pounce. 

 

 Sans, Stretch, G, and Green had tight smiles on their faces like they couldn't believe this was happening, and Axe was staring at the little guy with a cold wide eyelight. He moved his hand around, seemingly to be looking for something presumably ax shaped.

 

 "Okay... I don't really know what's going on with you guys, but I want to relax so I'm going to my room to take a bath with my little darling, so make yourselves comfortable." Your voice was cold and harsh after all your skeletons were scaring your little baby!

 

 “If you need anything, just call for me and the rooms are upstairs on the right feel free to take any room you would like.” With that, you walked off with your little pet in your arms.

 

 ‘ _ What is up with them today, _ ’ You thought offhandedly ‘ _ they aren't normally so mean _ .’

You were too lost in your thought to notice your little pet flipping them the bird and blowing a raspberry at them while smiling deviously. After all, he could do anything he liked you were his little angel while they weren’t, if they even tried to place a hand on him they would regret it. He snuggled up into your (h/c) hair and closed his eyes thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to his new  _ roommates _ . Some of the skeletons had their eye sockets ablaze with light, with others eyelights disappeared. At that moment all of them had one thought in mind that united them and brought them together.

 

**_This means war_ **

 

 After a few seconds of watching you disappear up the stairs with that little thing wrapped up in your arms the skeletons looked around at each other and nodded. They would temporarily put aside their differences and squabbles in the brave task of making sure that rude little furball never saw you again.

 Papyrus flanked with Blue, Edge, Crooks, Black, and Green stomped out to the car their voices low as they talked about the puzzles, traps, and (in Greens case) scientific machinery they could use to get that thing away from you. While sans and the rest of the group made their way to the living room and sat down on the chairs not saying a word but still brainstorming about what they could do to end that little freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I'm currently going to be re-editing my chapters because I realise that they aren't written to the best of my abilities now and I think that I have grown a lot with English over the past few months so any help you can give me is very helpful.
> 
> Also Scruffy is best boi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daughter of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981838) by [Teutonic_lisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp)




End file.
